Layla's Tale
by Valisilwen
Summary: IWD II fanfic with characters based off of Domi of G3 Modding community's IWD2 NPC Project. Sent off to the dales to help the besieged town of Targos, Layla will learn about more than just killing monsters. A dark secret will come to light about her family and just how different they really are.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been sitting on this for a while and finally just decided to throw it out here. This fanfiction is a bit different. It doesn't follow the story straight. The beginning is really similar, but then it kind of wanders off in a different direction. All the characters, except the Layla and her family, are based on characters from the 'Icewind Dale 2 NPC Project' made by Domi of the Gibberlings3 modding community. If you have not played it yet you should for it is fantastic.**

Layla's Tale

My name is Layla and this is my story

**Chapter 1**

"But mother do I have to?" I complained as mother told me I would be going on a quest to help the dales.

"Yes, you have to." She stated plainly "Your last little stunt really put your father in an awkward place."

I crossed my arms and said,

"Good, maybe that'll keep him for trying to set me up with the squires of his order or other noblemen darthiers and humans every one of them all stuck up or just plain money grabbers. Not one of them was really interested in me. They wanted the _honor_ of courting the eldest daughter of Sir Kalandan or what money would come with my dowry."

Mother shook her head and said,

"You can't be sure of that. This last one seemed to be quite a nice boy."

I snorted and said,

"If he was so _nice_ then why, while you all were gone looking for me, did I overhear him saying to himself,

"This girl better not be as much trouble as I'm told or I'll being too busy breaking her to do anything else."

Mother sighed and said,

"And you thought it would be funny to _break _him"

I nodded and said,

"I did find it quite ironic in fact. Besides, he can just go to the temple to get his arm mended."

"That's not the point Layla."

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Whatever."

Mother then said,

"That attitude is exactly why you're in this predicament!"

I rolled my eyes again and looked out the window wondering where father was now.

Izzdarrak whipped around catching the arm of a man about to hit over the head with his mug of ale. He then broke it in quick succession and pushed him away reaching for his blades. The man swore and another came at him and he was easily able to sidestep him and hit over the head with the butt of his sword. More came, surrounding him and just as he was about to get ready to fight for his life for what seemed like the thousandth time since he came to the surface a voice called out over the din of the tavern,

"That'll be enough. I'll be taking this man into custody now."

A drow male in chainmail stepped forward. The way the other deferred to him despite the fact he was also drow told Izzdarrak he was no normal drow male.

One of the more drunk men then said,

"And why would we let one drow save another you bloody demon?"

His friend grabbed him and said,

"Forgive him, sir. He's drunk and knows not of what he speaks."

The drow male raised his hand and said,

"Think nothing of it, my good sir. I've heard much worse in my day."

The man nodded and the crowd parted for them to leave. Izzdarrak looked suspiciously at this drow male wondering who he was to command such respect from these humans.

"Come with me." The male said.

Izzdarrak's eyes flicked about the tavern at the clearly still hostile patrons and nodded following him outside. Once they were a good few streets away the man turned to Izzdarrak and said,

"Well, that was nostalgic. Anyway, let me introduce myself to you. I am Kalandan of house Hlatlar. A nobleman of Silverymoon and I thought you could use a little assistance there."

"I don't **need** help." Izzdarrak said, glaring at him.

Kalandan just smiled and said,

"Oh, of course you don't." He shook his head trying not to chuckle and then said, "I know of a much better way to deal with the humans then by fighting them."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Izzdarrak asked snidely.

"Fight with them and they'll respect you." Kalandan replied.

"You're mad." Izzdarrak replied.

Kalandan laughed and said,

"We're all a little mad, my friend. You have to be to survive in this world of ours."

Izzdarrak raised an eyebrow at him and asked,

"And what if I'm not mad enough to do that?"

"Then keep getting into fights with them until there's nothing left of you." Kalandan said solemnly.

Izzdarrak looked at him for a long moment and then asked,

"What did you have in mind?"

"A friend of mine is putting together a team of adventurers to go and help out a besieged town in the dales. He needs one more before he can go. Follow me if you're interested." Kalandan said turning about he began to walk off and then stopped again saying "And no I'm not planning on leading you into a trap but I doubt you'll believe me."

He then continued walking away not looking back.

Izzdarrak watched him go with both curiosity and suspicion. He was curious as to what this offer held but was leery of following him into a possible ambush. It rather surprised him when the former impulse won out and he decided to follow him.

As they walked through a pair of enormous gates Izzdarrak wondered where they were. Kalandan had said he was a nobleman, but he hadn't expected anything of this grandeur. As they entered the house proper a drow female walked up to them and said,

"Ah, there you are, my love. I was just about to go out and look for you. Leohorn has arrived and Layla is her usual rebellious self, but is otherwise ready to go."

Kalandan smirked saying,

"You know who she gets that from don't you?"

The female scowled and said,

"I was never as bad, but that's neither here nor there. I see you have brought a guest and you would be?" she asked looking at Izzdarrak.

Izzdarrak immediately lowered his eyes, feeling as if he was back in the Underdark and said,

"I am called Izzdarrak, matron."

She smiled and gave a small laugh. She then said in drow,

"There is no need for that, my boy. I am Iymthraedia Hlatlar priestess of Eilistraee and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Izzdarrak nodded still not looking up when Kalandan said,

"I found Izzdarrak here in a tavern in the slums about to be torn apart by some humans."

Lady Iymthraedia raised an eyebrow at her husband and asked,

"The Gilded Rose?"

Kalandan laughed saying,

"That's the one. I swear by the name you'd think it was a brothel."

Iymthraedia nodded saying,

"True, but what were you doing there in the first place, my dear?"

Kalandan grinned and said,

"Why looking for such a person as he. Where better to look than a tavern?"

"Yes, but The Gilded Rose?" she asked, giving her husband a skeptical look.

"Leohorn needed another for his team and you know it. You also know there is no better place to look then seedy taverns." Kalandan said.

"True." She said slowly "Anyway, I suppose we should take him to meet the others."

She then turned about and opened a set of doors behind her and behind them stood six people.

A middle aged human male with dark hair and eyes in full plate mail; a young human female in a light set of leathers also with dark hair pulled back behind her and eyes that looked slightly haunted; a young but obviously not inexperienced human female with fair hair and blue eyes in a set of heavy chainmail; a small, even by gnome standards, female with bright orange hair and green eyes in a robe; and two young female drow. One in a set of sturdy, yet supple leathers with brilliant white hair and deep purple eyes and one in the same type of gown the matron had been wearing, a light silvery one, with white hair and green eyes. The former drew his attention. Perhaps it was the strange coloring of her eyes or perhaps the way she stood there talking to the other female obviously bored and completely ignoring the others. Izzdarrak's eyes flicked around them all though always returned to that one female in particular.

"Everyone" Iymthraedia said loudly, "We have found our sixth member."

Izzdarrak looked at her cautiously.

"And just who is he?" asked the gnome rather curiously.

"This is Izzdarrak." She said.

My eyes flicked to this Izzdarrak and I frowned as I studied him. He was an oddity that was for sure. Not only was he the first drow for me to encounter outside my family he had ice blue eyes, silver hair and was rather tall for an elf, a drow in particular, at least six feet. Though when he looked to me feeling my gaze I couldn't help but smile for he was rather handsome. He held my gaze for awhile and then looked away to the others as mother introduced them.

"And Izzdarrak this is Leohorn Windsailor." She said starting with the middle aged human male.

She then moved down the line saying,

"This is his squire Maronna Tigersoul." Nodding to the wispy, dark headed girl next the human male.

"Wandathana Dragonsbane." she said indicating the fair haired young woman.

"Darhana Arcanegrin." The gnome grinned widely and waved energetically.

"And my daughters Laelafay and Alyna." Laelafay looked at him with her violet eyes while Alyna looked away.

Leohorn then stepped forward and said,

"And where did you find this lad? Is he trustworthy? Is he any good?"

"I believe so; and yes he's quite good." Kalandan say.

"That just leaves where you found him." Leohorn stated.

"In the Gilded Rose if you must know. Now enough questions my friend it is time to get moving is it not?"

As they left Kalandan stopped Leohorn and said,

"I didn't want to say it in front of the others, but keep an eye on him, alright? He reminds me of myself at that age which is reason enough to give him a chance, but it also reason enough to be wary of him. After all I did many things that I now regret before, during _and_ after Immy and I escaped the Underdark. Be fair but cautious."

"Do not worry my friend I plan on it." Leohorn replied.

Unknown to the both of them Izzdarrak was standing behind a nearby statue listening to every word.

"_Hmm."_ He thought to himself "_So he's not as naïve as I thought. That's interesting_."

Izzdarrak then froze as he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He cursed inwardly for not hearing them approach and then slowly looked over his shoulder only to meet those same violet eyes yet again. She pressed a finger to her lips and then taking his hand pulled him into a small alcove behind the statue. He just stared at her. His body pressed up against hers for there was barely enough room for one back here, let alone two. She said nothing looking out through the crack between the wall and the statue and he wondered why she was here, why she was helping him. He watched her intently all these things running through his mind when she turned her head to look back at him and he caught the scent of her perfume, lavender and jasmine, it was intoxicating, seductive and dangerous. Exactly like everything else about her. She was a temptress. He looked away and so did she waiting until they heard the sound of both Leohorn and Kalandan leaving the hall. They then stepped out from behind the statue which was of an enormous panther so life like it looked as if it were about to pounce upon unwary intruders.

"Come." She said "We mustn't linger the others will start wondering where we are."

He looked to her and asked "Why are you here?"

She looked straight at him and said,

"I saw you didn't come out after the rest and thought I'd check on you. Seeing as you were spying I thought it best you weren't caught, as I've taken a liking to you."

He was taken aback by her bluntness and asked again,

"Why?"

"You've never taken an instant shine to someone, Izzdarrak?" she asked smirking.

Izzdarrak just stared at her unsure of what to do or say for up to yesterday, actually up to today might be more accurate, he could have honestly said yes to her question. Now he wasn't so sure.

I couldn't help smirking just a bit at the stunned look on his face when Alyna walked in saying,

"There you are mother sent me to find you."

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Of course she did. We were just leaving don't worry."

Izzdarrak nodded and headed out the door. My eyes followed after him and Alyna seeing this giggled. I smirked and said,

"Come on."

She giggled again and we then both headed outside to where the others were gathered.

As I looked about I saw that Phyrwae had come to say goodbye and that Darhana was saying goodbye to her own family. I frowned a bit thinking that I was going to miss saying goodbye to Elkantar when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. I then heard a familiar laugh and I spun around to see the very person I was thinking of.

"Jumpy are we?" he asked.

I glared at him and said,

"You snuck up on me!"

"I was just testing you. After all what good is a rogue that can't hear someone approaching?" he asked laughing at my annoyance.

I continued to glare at him and crossing my arms said,

"I thought you were going to be at busy at the academy today?"

"And miss saying goodbye to my favorite older sister?" he quipped.

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm your only **older **sister."

Alyna and Phyrwae both being younger.

"All the better reason not miss the opportunity." He said grinning "What if something horrible were to happen to you on this journey? I'd become the heir that's what. Say why haven't you left yet?"

I tried to keep glaring at him but was unable to and broke into a grin laughing.

He smiled and then giving me a hug said,

"Take care Layla. You don't want to leave me and Aly here with Phy do you?"

Aly giggled and Phy glowered as they had come to say goodbye as well. I grinned as well for both Elkantar and I had always felt Phy was a little too bossy for being the next to youngest of us all and way too uptight.

I hugged her saying,

"I love you. I'll see you when I get back. Take care of Ally. Eilstraee knows Elkantar will be too busy to. What with his _work _and all."

She smirked and said,

"Of course."

"I'll have you know my work is very important." He said crossing his arms.

"If you consider chasing darthiir skirts work." Phyrwae said hand on her hip.

"Like you're any better miss 'oh who should I let take me to the ball this time?' it must be torture." Elkantar retorted.

Phy looked offended, ready to quip back when I laughed, hearing Ally laugh as well.

"I'm really going to miss you all." I said

"We'll miss you too Layla." Ally said.

Izzdarrak watched as Laelafay said goodbye to her siblings and then to her parents and was both intrigued and baffled at the same time. For they acted like some of the surface families he had encountered, yet it was also clear they had not given up many of the old ways. They puzzled him for not only did the younger siblings not loathe their older sister, but they seemed to respect her, look up to her, love her. He shook his head at that last part. He had seen what the humans called love and it always ended up in betrayal. He wondered what their angle was and if he could trust them. He was unsure but he also had nowhere else to go. He'd stay and try out Kalandan's way. Plus she intrigued him slightly. He'd have to watch her closely his new Mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the journey to Targos moved on I did my best to get to know the others after all we would be shedding blood together I needed to know if I could trust them. We had boarded a ship to the Dales after arriving in Waterdeep via magic portal and I'd yet to talk to any of them, much. First of was Izzdarrak.

I asked him how he came to the surface and he told me after a failed surface raid. He decided to stay rather than go back. After all his allies had left him for dead so they most likely assumed he was and there was no real point in going back. So he decided to travel the world for again why not? He had just arrived in Stonespell when father found him.

"It's an interesting place the surface. Though it would be nice if the surfacers were a little more accommodating." He said in a bit of a surley voice.

I sighed sadly and said,

"Yes, I know what you mean. My parents came to the surface just before I was born and all throughout my childhood we were spurned by the humans, the surface elves, and everyone else because of what we are. It wasn't until we met Leohorn that we started to gain some acceptance. He saw us for who we are, not what we are and after a few decades of traveling with him. Doing good and such we were finally accepted enough to _settle down_ as mother put it. Though I'm glad to be _out on the road again_."

I said grinning and briefly looking out the window to the sea.

"It's where I grew up and where I feel most comfortable. Though the rest of the family seem to disagree. Elkantar loves to have a stable place to study magic, whereas Phyrwae hated the _traipsing about_ as she calls it from day one and Aly, Aly didn't like all the people you meet on the road, though she enjoyed seeing new places. Forgive my babbling. Sometimes I start talking and I just can't seem to stop."

Izzdarrak shook his head and said,

"Not a problem. I'm used to listening not talking."

I gave him a bit of a sad smile and said,

"Of course, but I'm still sorry."

He gave me a strange look and said,

"You're a very odd female, mistress. Excuse me I need to think."

I nodded and looked back out the window and said,

"Of course. You're free to do as you wish."

He looked back giving me another strange look but said nothing. I sighed I was getting a bit of a soft spot for Izzdarrak, but from what my parents had told of how things work in the Underdark it was going to be very hard to get him out of him current state and be able to actually trust and befriend me; not just serve me. I know it usually took me awhile to fully trust someone and I grew up on the surface. It must be bred into the bones to be distrusting. I sighed again and saw Izzdarrak look my way with almost a look of concern for my sudden bout of melancholy, but the moment he noticed I was looking he quickly looked away.

Wandathana came over and said,

"Are you alright Layla?"

I shrugged and said,

"I suppose so. It's just, oh I don't know, never mind."

I didn't really talk to anyone else for a while I was distracted with thoughts of Izzdarrak and the tales of the Underdark my parents had told me. Darthana interrupted my brooding by running up to me and beginning to babble on about her home in Silverymoon, her grandmother, her parents, siblings, how she first started the Art and of course Lady Alustriel the ruler of the city who she was absolutely obsessed with.

She was just telling me the lady's favorite flavor of tea, orange, when Izzdarrak obviously noticing my plight came over and said,

"Darthana I believe I saw someone sneaking out of your room you may wish to check your possessions."

Darthana gasped and scurried away. I sighed and said,

"Thank you, she was really starting to grate on my nerves. I mean whenever am I going to need to know that lady Aulestriel's courtyard is 30 by 32 meters."

Izzdarrak smirked and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I smiled at him and said,

"Did you really see someone or were you just being chivalrous and rescuing me?"

He smiled rather smugly and said,

"Well, _saw_ is a subjective term"

He then pulled out a book of some sort, the kind I had seen Elkantar studying, and I realized it was one of her spell books.

I smiled widely at him and said,

"So you were being chivalrous. Thank you. People like her really annoy me. About five minutes after we had boarded in Silverymoon I was wishing my brother could come to be our wizard."

He nodded and while putting the spell book back under his cloak he said,

"That should keep her busy for awhile and give everyone some peace."

He then sat down next to me and said,

"So your brother's a mage? Tell me more about him and your other siblings, if you wish."

I couldn't help but smile and say,

"Well my brother is very smart and always very studious, but he's also just so outlandish he's always saying things that make me laugh and question his sanity even at times, but you know what they say genius and madness it's a fine line. He also doesn't have enough wisdom to fill a teaspoon. By the Lady of the Dance does he not!"

I laughed softly to myself as I remembered some of his antics. Izzdarrak then smiled and I smiled weakly back wondering what he was thinking and went on

"I have two sisters Phyrwae and Alyna and they couldn't be more different. My sister Phyrwae should really be the heir to our family because she's just like mother so devout and ladylike. She's got father's zeal for what she does but also has mother's serene regal nature. She's a priestess like mother too. She should be the heir not me."

I sighed at this but continued on saying,

"My youngest sister Alyna is a complete wallflower. She's so meek and timid spends all her time reading and writing. Poetry, songs, I think she's even working on a novel. She has a beautiful voice, but terrible stage fright. Father's made her perform for guests a couple times; trying to get her out of it. It hasn't worked."

I shook my head leaning back into my chair and he said,

"You still haven't told me of the last or should I say first child of the family."

I rose an eyebrow at him and he said,

"Tell me more about you, mistress; if you would."

I smiled tentatively and said,

"Well I'm the eldest of my three siblings and I try to be a good older sister and do my best to look after them, because they're my siblings, but they're also my best friends. I'm kind of a loner and always have been spending my time with Elkantar, Phyrwae, Alyna or a good book when they were out socializing with other young lords and ladies, wizards and priestesses."

"I see." Was all he said.

I then said,

"How about you tell me more about you."

"I am Izzdarrak of house Eilsiryn or should I say formerly of house Eilsiryn 13th house of Ched Nasad."

"Ched Nasad? That's where my parents fled from."

He looked at me, a bit puzzled for a moment, then said,

"Is that so? Yes, now that you mention it I know of house Hlatlar it's a rather low house though full of diviners and the ilk."

I nodded,

"So I've been told. Though I've never been told much else or even of what house my mother came from."

"Really? Well maybe I can help. Tell me what you do know" He said.

"Well…" I said

Darthana then bolted back into the room and said, well shrieked really,

"Someone's stolen my spell book!"

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Don't you have like five of those?"

"Yes! but there all different and this one…"

She began to ramble again on the importance of it. Izzdarrak gave me a slight frown and I gave him an apologetic look.

Izzdarrak then got up and said,

"I'll help you find it."

He then bowed to me and murmured,

"Mistress."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When we arrived in Targos it was snowing and dark as I packed up my gear there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said

Izzdarrak walked in,

"The others await you on the deck, mistress."

I nodded looking up I got caught in his gaze. His intense ice blue eyes staring at me I felt my breath catch in my throat and was helpless to do anything other then stare for awhile until some distant noise grabbed his attention and set me free. I then said,

"Yes, yes, I'll be there in a moment. I just need to finish up packing"

"Of course." He then bowed

"Izzdarrak don't bow to me please, I'd like us to be friends. Equals."

He stood and stared at me again then turned about saying,

"I'll see you up deck, Mistress"

"Of course, Izzdarrak."

Once up top the captain thanked me for being such good guests. I shrugged and said,

"You're welcome."

He then told us where we could find the mayor to sign on with the Targos guard and help them with their problems.

I nodded then made my way to leave the ship when Leohorn stopped me and said,

"Wait just a moment I've got something for you."

I turned wondering what it could be when he handed me a short sword and I recognized it as my fathers and said,

"Hey where'd you get this?"

Being a thief myself I automatically assumed he stole it.

Leohorn rolled his eyes and said,

"He gave it to me to give to you when we landed. Thought you could use a good weapon. He also told me to put you in charge of this little expedition."

My eyes widened and I said,

"What! I'm no leader. I like to blend into the shadows. It's easier to go unnoticed that way."

Leohorn smirked saying,

"Well, your father thinks you should learn about leadership and responsibility, so you're in charge. Unless things get too out of control and then I'll step in. Your mother also gave me this to give to you."

He pulled out a pretty little sliver ring with a small sapphire and said,

"It should help protect you. Its enchanted"

"Thanks, was it El that enchanted it?" I asked, slipping on the ring.

Leohorn replied,

"I don't know. I didn't ask and she didn't tell me."

"Ok, ok no need to be snippy. It was just a question."

He kind of growled as he walked off.

Izzdarrak then almost whispered,

"Would you like me to eliminate him for you, Mistress?"

I smirked trying to keep from laughing and said,

"No that's ok Izzdarrak, but it's very sweet of you to offer."

He gave me a slightly puzzled look, but then nodded and took a step back. We then got off the ship and walked our way down the dock where we met a couple of men one with reddish brown hair the other with dusty blonde and I could see a third one dead between them and I wondered what had happened to him.

Before I could wonder any longer one of the men, the reddish brown haired one shouted,

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?"

I noticed he was looking at me so I replied,

"I'm Layla and these are my friends. We're here from Silverymoon to help with the troubles."

The blonde man cried out,

"By the gods she's a dark elf and so is one of her companions!"

I felt Izzdarrak stiffen behind me ready for a fight when the first man said,

"I know damn goblins didn't take my eyes as well as John."

I assumed John was the man on the ground. I then quickly said,

"We're here to help, not to fight, truly."

They both relaxed slightly I then noticed that one of them, the blonde one, was had his arm wrapped up in a bandage. I thought it would go along way towards earning their trust if we healed it.

I turned to Wandathana and she nodded walking up to the man she said,

"Excuse me sir you seem to be wounded mind if I help?"

The blonde man looked up in surprise and said,

"You're a healer?"

She nodded saying,

"I follow the Morniglord, yes. Now hold still."

The man complied. I took a step away from them as she tended to him. I was almost semi hiding behind Leohorn and Izzdarrak. Izzdarrak then stepped all the way in front of me hand on one of his blades. I gave him a faint smile he nodded at me and then returned his attention to the two men.

The blonde man flexed his arm and said,

"Thank you, Morninglady."

Wandathana smiled, saying,

"Not a problem, my good man. May Lathander be with you."

She then asked,

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Well goblins have taken over the docks!"

"I see, well not to worry we'll take care of it." Wandathana said with conviction.

"I thought you were supposed to be in charge, Mistress" Izzdarrak whispered to me.

I smiled at him and said,

"I don't mind. I'd rather not be in charge. It gives me more time to spend with you"

I flushed, happy my dark skin would hide it from him. He gave me a puzzled look; as if he didn't entirely understand my meaning.

We then continued on into the docks, slaughtering goblins as we went. Leohorn suggested we go into the buildings and clear them of goblins as well. He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded thinking he probably knew best and it sounded like a good idea. In one of the buildings we found a man holed up in a warehouse and told him it was safe for him to run for the town because we had already cleared out most of the goblins. We found fellow adventures in the tavern not even bothering to help take care of the goblins. Izzdarrak threatened to remove the tongue of one of them not because they were lounging about and getting drunk but because he had called me a wench. I flashed him an appreciative smile. We then left to get rid of the rest of the goblins, which were in an old mine in the north half of the town. After we had destroyed the lot of them we went up to the actual town.

We went straight to Lord Ulbrec to report of our actions. When we arrived outside Lord Ulbrec' home

We then went inside Ulbrec said "Ah, you've arrived I got word you would be arriving. We thank you for your service."

He then said "Report to Shawford Crale for your orders and your wages in the palisade dismissed."

We then made our way to the inn, for I figured everyone could use a break before reporting to this Shawford guy. When we arrived the innkeeper greeted us rather enthusiastically I smiled hesitantly and said,

"Hello, we were wondering if we could get something to eat and maybe some lodgings?"

"Of course, of course." Said the innkeeper. He then hollered back into the kitchen for the cook to make something for us.

I went and sat down the others followed. Izzdarrak sat down next to me carefully scanning the area. I smiled at this, but that smile turned into a frown when Darthana sat on the other side of him.

"_Blasted gnome._" I thought angrily glaring at her.

She had been flirting with him for a while now and it was really starting to annoy me.

Izzdarrak noticed my discomfort and asked,

"Everything alright, Mistress?"

I looked up into his ice blue eyes and I swear my heart stopped for a moment then catching my breath I said,

"Yes, fine, just fine."

He gave me a questioning look and said,

"Are you sure? You looked…" He trailed off.

I smiled warmly at him and said,

"Really I'm fine. Thank you for caring though"

He looked away and mumbled,

"You're welcome."

The innkeep then brought us our food. Even though I had seen Izzdarrak eat on the ship. I was still surprised by how much he ate. He ate well like a Halfling, but then again he told me while he lived in the Underdark he had always been practically starved. He had never been allowed to eat his fill. So I guess he was making up for lost time. He had actually been kind of surprised that I didn't put any limits on him at all really.

"Even when I worked with other surfacers they had had some rules and restraints." he had said.

I told him that as long as he didn't hurt anyone that didn't attack him or the rest of us first I didn't care what he did. I found him staring at me frequently as if I was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. I both liked it and found it very uncomfortable at the same time.

I then sort of came to when I heard Izzdarrak say,

"Are you not hungry Mistress? You haven't touched your plate."

I blinked and said,

"What? Oh sorry I was just thinking about … things." I said.

Slowing he rose a silvery brow and asked,

"What sort of things?"

I then looked down at my plate picking at it and said,

"Oh this and that it's not important."

"If you say so." He said looking away.

I exhaled deeply hoping he wouldn't press the matter, because I'd rather not have him know I was thinking about him. Innocent thoughts, but still it would be rather embarrassing. When I finished eating I pushed what was left toward him. It had become a sort of habit after all the humans always gave me too much food since I ate like a normal elf and not enough for him since, like I said, he ate like a Halfling. I didn't even ask anymore just handed it over.

"Thank you, Mistress" He said as he took the plate and begin eating.

I smiled and saying,

"You're welcome."

When everyone had finished their food the innkeeper came over and said,

"You would like rooms now?"

I nodded saying,

"Yes, please"

"I have five rooms available so two of you will have to share. Sorry, but one of my rooms is haunted or else you could all have your own."

Izzdarrak then said to me rather nonchalantly,

"We could share a room if you wish, Mistress."

I blushed furiously and said,

"Izzdarrak!"

I heard someone behind me snicker.

He cocked his head to the side, obviously not understanding and said,

"Yes, Mistress?"

I looked away from him and said,

"Um, how about we just get rid of the ghost and then we can all have our own room."

He nodded and said,

"As you wish Mistress."

I bit my lip wondering if I had hurt his feelings, but I decided that now was NOT the best time to explain why men and women who barely knew each did not sleep in the same room here on the surface. Even if at some level I would kind of like to. I admired his form blushing slightly, as I did; he caught me looking smirked rather smugly and opened his mouth.

Somehow knowing what he was going to say I shook my head, cleared my throat and said,

"Let's go take care of that ghost."

While the others made their way upstairs I sidled up next to Izzdarrak and said,

"I like what I see very much, but I'd rather not make it public to the others. I'm afraid they would tease me."

He gave me a very serious look and said,

"Just say the word and I'll take care of anyone who would dare mock you, Mistress."

I smiled at him and said,

"No, that's ok. It's very sweet of you to offer."

I looked around quickly then kissed him on the cheek.

He looked startled even somewhat suspicious and mumbled,

"You honor me, Mistress."

My smile brightened and just at that moment Darthana bounded down the stairs and said,

"Are you guys coming or are you just going to stay down here and make out all day?"

I flushed looking away from her. Izzdarrak glared at her and said,

"The Mistress and I were just on are way up. Now off with you; your presence displeases her."

I blushed deeper it was true but still. Darthana her normal peppy and perky self just smiled and bounded up the stairs. He then looked down at me and asked,

"You alright?"

I smiled warmly at him and said,

"Ye-yes."

We then proceeded upstairs to join the others Wandathana was already in the haunted room talking to the ghost.

"_Well she's probably the best one to do it being a priestess and all." _ I thought.

I just sat down across the hall from the room and waited. Izzdarrak came and stood next to me. He didn't sit down of course because it would be harder to protect me as he would say. I smiled it was nice that he cared, but I wish he would be a little less serious sometimes. I hardly ever saw him smile and I'd not once heard him laugh. He seemed to always have that ever serious look on his face. I frowned, wishing I could make him happier.

I then heard Wandathana say,

"Very well; I wish you well spirit"

She then came out of room and said,

"The spirit is a woman a woman who lost her husband at sea, but she still waits for his return we must find some sort of way to give her closure and then she can pass on. We should ask the innkeeper if he knows who her husband was and what became of him."

"I thought you just said he was lost at sea" said Darthana

"Yes but…" Wandathana said.

When I interrupted,

"But she only saw him go out fishing one day and he never returned and now she desperately waits for his return. Even now after all these years she holds out for some glimmer of hope or some kind adventure to bring her actual proof of his demise."

Wandathana looked at me rather surprised and kind of impressed said,

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

I sighed and said,

"My best friend and baby sister is a bard and she would always love to read me epic tales of adventure, romance, and all other such things and that's how it always happens."

Wandathana's impressed look vanished and was replaced by a scowl,

"This is not some story Layla it's real."

I rolled my eyes and said,

"It will be if we do a good enough job. By Eilistraee most tales were real at one time, but they've just been embellished a little. Relax will you?"

She glared at me a bit for my callousness but said no more probably because Izzdarrak was glaring back at her as if daring her to make a move. I smirked broadly at this.

I then got up grabbed his hand and said,

"Well, let's go and ask the innkeeper what he knows."

I then led him away while he was still glaring at Wandathana. I smiled brightly at him and said,

"You know you're really a rather sweet fellow."

He gave me a puzzled look and said,

"I'm just doing my best to watch after you, Mistress."

I gave his hand a squeeze and said,

"You are and I think the way you are doing it is very sweet."

He gave me a look that I had never seen before, one that was almost akin to fear. He broke away from me and stopped staring at me absolutely frozen.

I stopped as well looking back at him and said,

"Did I say something wrong Izzdarrak? I'm sorry if I did. It's just…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

He exhaled deeply and said,

"You've done nothing wrong Mistress I'm just not used to such things. It frightens me and I'm not easily scared."

I gave him a half pout/half smile and said,

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I meant what I said and thank you for looking after me. I'll try to make sure you do get used to such things, because you deserve it."

He gave a slight smirk, nodded and resumed walking I reached out for his hand, but quickly drew it back figuring he probably want to be left alone. I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye and he remained a close proximity to me; not as close as he had been, but it seemed he still didn't wish me to leave me alone.

When we arrived downstairs while Wandathana asked the innkeeper about the widow's ghost I saw Darthana sidle up next to Izzdarrak I glared at her furiously, but said nothing. She then began to chatter away about who knows what while he nodded and answered her questions much the same way he had at dinner, appearing to look off into the distance while really keeping an eye on me.

I sighed and turned away from him frustrated. I then heard Wandathana say,

"Well, we need to go to the tavern the barkeep there apparently knows what happened to him."

I nodded not really listening she then said a little quieter,

"What happened?"

I didn't even pretend to not know what she was talking about. I glanced back at Izzdarrak, almost forlornly, and said,

"I told him I thought he was sweet for always looking out for me the way he did."

"And that scared him off?"

I nodded looking at the ground.

"I see." Wandathana said slowly, though nothing further.

I was surprised she had no advice for she always seemed to be an endless source of it.

We then left and went to the tavern. When we arrived Izzdarrak took a protective stance in front of me I smiled meekly at him and he nodded, but then turned his attention back to the tavern at large. Wandathana went and talked to the barkeep while we just hung around waiting for her to get done and I briefly wondered why we were here. Well, I knew why we were here. I meant why were we all here. Wandathana could take care of herself and she didn't need us here with her. Izzdarrak seemed to be thinking the same thing for he was looking about impatiently.

When Wandathana came over she said,

"Let's go."

I noticed she was carrying something, but I decided not to ask. We followed Wandathana back to the inn and we waited while she went upstairs and finished putting the ghost to rest. I kept glancing over at Izzdarrak he caught me once or twice and I smiled at him blushing. He gave me that puzzled look, his lips twitching a bit, but he still looked nervous.

Wandathana then came downstairs and said,

"Well, the woman's soul has been put to rest."

"Good." I said "Maybe we can get some sleep now."

Wandathana gave me a bit of a glare and I said,

"I know I'm being callous. I'm sorry."

I brought my foot up into my lap saying,

"I think I have a callus on my of my toes. Come to think of it."

Wandathana just rolled her eyes evidently giving up on trying to turn me into a kind, caring, and considerate young lady; at least for now.

Izzdarrak came over smirking a bit and said,

"Would my poor Mistress like a foot massage?"

I looked up at him smiling shyly and said,

"Well, if you're offering I wouldn't say no."

He looked a bit surprised but then said,

"Of course, Mistress."

I then heard Darthana say,

"Why did we even bother taking care of the ghost if they're just going to end up sleeping in the same room."

I flushed carefully not looking at anyone.

I heard Wandathana respond,

"We did it because it was the right thing to do. Not for material gain or convenience. You and Layla need to learn theses things to be good caring people."

Darthana and I snorted we then looked at each other and smirked. I quickly looked away though remembering she was trying to steal Izzdarrak away from me.

"_Well it's not like he's mine even if he does call me mistress but still…"_

I thought trailing off. The innkeeper then gave us each a key to one of the six rooms. Wandathana volunteered to take the previously haunted room.

"How altruistic of you." I said rather scathingly.

I then thought to myself,

"_Wow I'm being a bit of a bitch today aren't I?"_

I then saw Izzdarrak smirking and I smiled. Whatever mood I may be in when I saw him I couldn't help but smile. I then went into my room and laid down I thought about just sleeping fully armored and everything when there was a knock at the door I sat up and said

"Come in." Izzdarrak enter the room I smiled at him and said,

"Hi, Izzdarrak."

He bowed and said,

"Mistress."

I sighed and said,

"Izzdarrak, you really don't have to call me that you know."

He looked at me puzzled as ever and then apparently deciding to completely ignore my words he said,

"I believe you wanted a foot massage, Mistress. Is this correct?"

I leaned on one of my elbows and replied,

"I believe what I said was that if you were offering I wouldn't say no. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He stood there for a moment obviously unsure of what to do, like it was a trick or something. He then took a step forward stopped and then closed the remaining distance between us and knelt at my bed and began to unlace my boots.

I smiled at him and said,

"I'm glad you decided to stay"

He looked up at me even more confused and asked,

"You wanted me to stay?"

I nodded saying,

"Very much so"

"Then why…?"

I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, and saying,

"Because I wanted it to be your choice. You're not a slave, Izzdarrak. You're just a companion like the others."

I then took his hand and said, "Well, maybe not just like the others."

I smiled sweetly at him. He stared at me for a long time and then slowly took his hand back and resumed unlacing my boots. He set them aside, along with my socks; not saying a word as he did so. He then began massaging my feet gently. I could tell he had done this before. Every move of his fingers felt practiced as though his heart wasn't in it. The smile faded from my face.

He noticed and said,

"Did I do something wrong mistress?"

I looked down at him forlornly and said,

"You don't want to be here; do you?"

He stared and asked,

"Why do you say that?"

I slowly brought my feet up to my chest and said,

"I can tell by the way you're rubbing my feet. It's very precise; like you're doing it because you have to, not because you want to and you don't have to. You can go if you want."

I looked away from him feeling dejected. I then heard him say,

"Mistress I … I am sorry. It's just this has never happened to me before. Nobody has ever told me to just be my own man. I've always just followed orders."

He stopped for a moment and then said slowly,

"I'd like to try again, Mistress. If I may."

He reached for my feet tentatively. I lowered them, smiling nervously at him. He took them in his hands again and this time I could tell he was trying to put some affection in it. I smiled at him and he smiled back hesitatingly. I merely watched him as he worked. It was very relaxing, I could feel the weariness in my feet melting away.

When he was done he looked up at me expectantly and I said,

"That was very nice. Thank you."

He smiled back and said,

"I'm glad to of pleased you, Mistress."

He then got up and turned to leave I grabbed his hand saying,

"Wait."

As I pulled him back and he must have tripped or something (Though I remember thinking later "_Tripped? Yea right not with keen precision he seemed to put in all his movements."_) because all of the sudden he was lying on top of me.

I blushed and he asked in a soft voice, almost a purr,

"Yes, Mistress?"

It took me a moment to find my tongue but when I did I asked,

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to return the favor? You walked as much as I did after all."

I then heard a squeal for outside the door. Izzdarrak sprung up reaching for his swords. I then saw a small form and bright orange hair swish away and I knew it was Darthana.

Izzdarrak seemed to notice too because he took his hands off his blades and murmured,

"Damn gnome."

He then turned to me looking expectedly at him. He actually looked uncomfortable and said,

"I would not dream of you degrading yourself by performing such a task."

I pouted at him and said,

"That's not an answer. Do you want a foot massage or not?" I asked with a bit more conviction this time.

He didn't respond so I waited. After a bit he sighed and said, almost forcing the words out,

"Yes, I would like that."

"See that wasn't so hard; now was it?"

"About as hard as trying to kill an umber hulk with a rusty dagger." He replied.

I patted beside me inviting him to sit down. He walked over cautiously like I was about to pounce him or something. I couldn't help but smile. This didn't seem to relax him if anything it seemed to make him even more wary. When he sat down I knelt down next to him and took off his boots. I then began to massage his feet trying to remember my lady lessons from finishing school. Which I never really did well in, but Phyrwae did of course.

I then looked up as I heard Izzdarrak let out a sigh there was a look of relaxation on his face, his eyes closed and I thought,

"_Well, I'm obviously doing better than I thought." _

Feeling mischievous I tickled the bottom of his foot. A smile crossed his face and I said,

"I like your smile."

He opened his eyes and looked down at me,

"I too like your smile, Mistress, and I don't just mean your lips. Your eyes sparkle like amethyst gems when you do so."

I blushed and said,

"Thank you, Izzdarrak."

He nodded and said,

"My pleasure, Mistress"

I then looked down and resumed massaging his feet.

When I finished, he got up and said,

"Thank you, Mistress."

I smiled warmly at him and said,

"You're very welcome Izzdarrak and just so you know I like your eyes too pale blue, like aquamarines."

"Thank you Mistress." He said a bit stunned.

I smiled and said,

"You're very welcome."

He then turned and quickly left the room. I sighed, but figured it was probably for the best. I then disrobed the rest of the way and slipped under the bed covers. I rolled over looking at the wall that my room shared with Izzdarrak's room, pouting. I then blushed furiously burying my face in the covers as I thought that I would have actually kind of liked him to have stayed and shared my bed. After all I was a noble lady and ladies don't share their bed with some random guy they barely know. No matter how handsome and charmingly sweet they were. I blushed deeper and buried myself further into the blankets happy no one could see my face or read my thoughts. It took me a while to get to sleep that night... In the morning I got dressed and when I left my room I ran into Izzdarrak who was leaving his room as well. I smiled at him saying,

"Morning."

He bowed and said,

"Good morning, Mistress."

I grabbed his arm and said,

"Please don't bow to me Izzdarrak. I'm not royalty or anything like that and you're not a servant; even if you try to act like one."

Izzdarrak paused for a moment then said "Yes, Mistress. I obey."

I sighed, turned about and went downstairs to get some breakfast thinking,

"_Why does he have to be so cute?! Er I mean difficult yes, difficult." _

I could feel my face getting hot and when I made it downstairs I went and sat away from the others. I needed to think. I sat eating my breakfast my thoughts swirling around my mind like snowflakes in the storm outside when the very subject of my thoughts sat down next to me. I jumped up startled.

He then gave me an apologetic look and said almost broodingly while getting up to leave.

"Forgive me, Mistress."

I quickly reached out for him and said.

"Wait don't go. I'm sorry. You just startled me is all. I was deep in my thoughts."

He looked back at me almost smirking and said,

"Oh, and what were you thinking about?"

I looked away feeling the heat rise in my cheeks and said in barely a whisper,

"You."

He sat back down next to me looking particularly smug. I continued to pick at my food a bit, but I wasn't really hungry anymore.

Izzdarrak noticing, he said in a low voice, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Mistress."

I looked up seeing a mixture of concern and regret on his face. I smiled and said,

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm just not good with emotions."

I sighed greatly,

"_Why?"_ I thought. "_Why was my speech always so ungainly when I spoke to him? Usually I was quite a charming, charismatic young lady but not around him"_

I hated myself for it.

He then said,

"Well, that makes two of us."

I smiled saying,

"I guess we'll have to learn about them together."

"I guess so." He replied.

We then finished eating and went up to pay for our evenings stay I put my gold on the counter.

I then waited for Izzdarrak to put his own gold up there when he asked,

"Mistress you're not going to pay for me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and asked in return,

"Don't you have your own gold?

He then murmured,

"No."

Then like a bolt of lighting it hit me I had forgotten to give him his share of the goblin loot. Everyone else had made sure they got their take he hadn't; probably because he still thought himself a slave and slaves don't get a cut of the treasure, I guess.

I then pulled out a bag of gold coins and handed it to him saying,

"Sorry, I forgot to give you your share of the goblin treasure."

He took it and said slowly,

"You're giving this slave a portion of your earnings? I'm honored Mistress."

I frowned at him and said,

"Izzdarrak, you are **not** a slave how many times do I have to tell you that? You are my friend."

I then almost unconsciously reached up and stroked his cheek saying softly,

"My very sweet and handsome friend."

Then realizing what I had said I felt the heat rising up in my cheeks I dropped my hand and ran out the door. I heard someone laughing as I did so.

O0o0o0o

Izzdarrak stared after his Mistress and then at the bag of gold he had been given by her. He then opened it and began to get out the gold. The innkeeper chuckled and said,

"Keep your money, friend. You may need it"

Izzdarrak was puzzled by this statement, but said nothing. Closing up the bag he left in search of his Mistress.

O0o0o0o

I breathed deeply trying to restore my heart rate to normal when I heard someone coming up behind me. Before I had even put my hand on my dagger I heard someone say,

"Layla, are you ok?" I turned around to see Maronna standing behind me.

I relaxed saying,

"Just a little flustered. Thank you though."

She smiled saying,

"OK, it's just I saw you leave rather quickly and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you for that."

She nodded and made to leave as I asked,

"Maronna, can I ask you something?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and said,

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Why do you always come out here after you're done eating instead of staying and talking with the others?"

She looked up to the sky as the snowflakes fell softly and she said,

"I like it out here. It's peaceful."

And with that she turned and left disappearing before I could ask anything further.

Then turning around I jumped and gave an embarrassed sort of smile as I saw Izzdarrak. I then said,

"Oh, try not to sneak up on me like that. Its startling."

He nodded and said,

"I'll do my best."

I took a step closer and replied,

"I know you will and I'll do my best to learn the sound of your steps I wouldn't want to hurt you by accident. How long have you been standing there anyway?"

"Long enough. She's a strange one, that ranger."

I frowned saying,

"Indeed she is."

He shrugged and said,

"Come, we should probably meet the others up at the palisade."

I nodded and followed closely behind him. When we arrived and reported to Shawford Crale he gave us a few odd jobs to do. Gathering wood to fix a hole in the palisade wall as well as requisition some more arrows for the archers when we returned with them the lead archer Isherwood said,

"Thank you for your help. I'd like to thank you, personal like"

Izzdarrak who had not been paying much attention now turned his full attention on Isherwood.

I became quite uncomfortable and said,

"Um well thanks but I…"

He then said,

"Don't be daft, woman. I meant by giving you these."

He then handed me a few flasks of burning oil. I then turned to leave and Izzdarrak was right there behind me.

He was looking almost angrily at Isherwood and said,

"Who does he think he is talking to you like that? He obviously has no idea how to talk to powerful females."

I smiled at him chuckling and said,

"And you do of course."

He rose a silvery brow at me and said,

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all" I replied. "You always seem to know what to say. Unlike myself where I always seem to embarrass myself when talking to you"

I sighed looking down at my feet. He then tilted my head back up so I was looking into his eyes and he said,

"I think you're quite cute when you get embarrassed."

I could feel my face getting hot. He then chuckled and said,

"Yes, quite cute, indeed."

"Th-thank you" I stammered.

"You're welcome, Mistress."

He then let his hand fall saying,

"We should probably get going."

I nodded, unable to speak. We then went back to Shawford and he gave us are next task which was to go and speak to a priest of Myrkul who was interrogating a goblin corpse. I kind of gave a double take at that thinking,

"_How can you interrogate a corpse?"_ then I thought "_Oh right priest of Myrkul, god of the dead, that's how."_

We then left Shawford and went to the makeshift morgue the priest had set up. When we entered he said,

"Hello there please come in, but mind the dead now"

"Right."

I said, a little unnerved by the man; which was quite an accomplishment as I wasn't easily intimidated.

He then nodded saying,

"More here to pay homage to old king skull."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

I shook my head saying,

"No, we're not worshipers of Myrkul"

The priest then said not looking up,

"All end up paying Myrkul in the end"

I rolled my eyes and Izzdarrak said,

"Priests always find ways to make anything their god's business."

I shrugged saying,

"True."

Wandathana looked kind of offended by the implication. I ignored her not really caring. Mother would have admonished me for my lack of manners, but she wasn't here and my chaperone Leohorn was definitely not the type to harp on me for bad manners the way he acted. I smiled it was nice to be able to just act freely.

"_Well almost freely." _

I thought glancing at Leohorn.

I then felt Izzdarrak lay a hand on my shoulder and say,

"Just say the word and I'll end him Mistress."

I smiled and nearly laughed saying,

"No, that's alright. Thank you though."

I then looked back at the Myrkulite and said,

"We need to know what you've found out."

The priest nodded and said,

"I can tell you what I've found out, but I don't know any goblin so I won't be able to translate it for you."

I waved a hand saying,

"Don't worry I know I significant amount of goblin. Just tell me and I'll be able to translate it for Shawford ."

He then proceeded to tell me everything he had gotten out of the goblin according to what he told me the goblins were planning some sort of invasion of the town and that it would be soon in no less than a couple of days. He also told me the name of the leaders and that there was a traitor in our midst. I wrote down all the key points so I wouldn't forget anything.

We then went back to Shawford and told him of everything we had learned for the priest of Myrkul. He nodded and then sent us to gather the Iron Collar band. I rolled my eyes thinking great they're probably still deep in their cups.

When we stepped outside, I said,

"Maybe we should look for that traitor the goblin mentioned before we go and gather those Iron Collar fellows."

"Are you trying to avoid them for some reason?" Said Leohorn

"Sort of," I replied "they were rather unpleasant to say the least."

"I agree. Quite loathsome fellows." said Maronna "I'd like to take an arrow to their leaders face. The way he was acting!"

I nodded in agreement. Izzdarrak then took a defense step in front of me and said,

"I'll kill anyone who dares displease you, Mistress."

I smiled at him saying,

"Thank you Izzdarrak, but I think we may get in trouble for just inadvertently slaying them."

He nodded saying,

"Of course, Mistress."

I smiled at him fondly for a bit when Leohorn captured my attention saying,

"Blast it, girl! You can daydream later now decide are we going to look for this traitor or go and gather up the Iron Collars?"

Izzdarrak flexed threateningly saying in a dangerously soft voice,

"Don't yell at her."

Leohorn glared at him saying,

"I'll yell at anybody I bloody want to, drow."

Still in that dangerously soft voice Izzdarrak said,

"Anybody, but her."

Leohorn snorted and stormed off grumbling to himself. I beamed at Izzdarrak and then I said a bit shakily

"Let's… let's go and find this traitor."

We were walking by an apparently empty house when I heard something move about inside it. I snuck closer and looked into the window. Inside I saw a mage conversing with some goblins and said under my breath,

"Looks like we found our traitor."

Leohorn then said rather loudly,

"What! Well, we must stop him!" He then went and burst through the door.

"Wait!" I said.

None of them listened to me except Izzdarrak. I then said rather angrily,

"Damn them! A more stealthy approach would have been better."

Izzdarrak nodded saying,

"I agree Mistress. It's always better especially when dealing with a mage."

I gave a wry smile and said,

"I know but what are you going to do? Humans are impetuous. It must have something to do with their short lives."

Izzdarrak nodded and added,

"and all gnomes are just insane."

"True. Well, we better get in their and help them they might need it."

We then followed the others who were already in full throws of battle with the mage and his goblins. I quietly snuck up behind the mage and tossed some dispelling powder I had gotten from my brother on him and then before he knew it, I pierced the back of his skull with my dagger and he crumpled to the ground. The others then easily dispatched the goblins.

When It was all done and Wandathana was patching everyone up I said,

"You see it would have been a lot easier just to have let me sneak in here and kill the mage, then you could barge in shouting about justice and such nonsense and then kill the goblins. No one would have scorch marks that's for sure"

Maronna then said,

"Sneak attacks can be useful, but I avoid them when I can. It's not a very honorable way to win a battle."

Izzdarrak snorted saying,

"Oh right so you'd rather die? Stealth is always a good option. Kill your enemy before they kill you and to the abyss with _honor._"

I smiled over at Izzdarrak and began looking through the mage's pockets. I found an arcane scroll, but all I could make out was transport.

I handed the scroll to Darhana and asked,

"You know what this is?"

She took it and after examining it for a moment, she said,

"This is a teleportation scroll. It lets you bring whoever has the other one, for they come in pairs, right to you. Isn't that neat?"

"Well, we should probably give this to Ulbrec."

"Yes, we should." said Wandathana we then took the scroll to Ulbrec and explained everything to him.

"Now off to the docks." said Leohorn.

I groaned Izzdarrak then said,

"Don't worry mistress I'll protect you."

I simply smiled at him and he gave me a bit of a half smile back and quite suddenly turned and walked away leaving me kind of confused. We then went to the tavern. The Iron Collar mercenaries or adventuring company as they called themselves were still drunk very, very drunk. They were shouting at tavern maids for more ale and trying to grab their bottoms as they passed by. It was all rather vulgar and distasteful.

"Loathsome dogs." I heard Maronna mutter.

I then took a deep breath and then walked over to them. One said,

"Hey, you're back. You know I didn't notice last time you here that you're rather cute. You want to join us for a drink and maybe a little something else later? I've never bedded a drow wench before, but I hear they're great in bed."

Izzdarrak glared fiercely at the man but he was too drunk to notice. I said politely,

"No, thank you."

The man reached out towards me saying,

"Aw, come on I won't hurt you."

Quick as flash Izzdarrak grabbed the man's arm and twisted it snarling,

"She said no!"

The man cried out in pain and his friends jumped up.

I laid a hand on Izzdarrak saying,

"Its ok Izzdarrak let go of him, please."

Izzdarrak looked at me. He looked a bit disappointed, as if he really wanted to hurt the man, but he did it nodding and mumbling,

"Yes, Mistress"

I smiled softly at him patting his hand. He squeezed my hand tightly and then let go.

I looked back over at the Iron Collar group and said,

"Why I'm here is that you are all to report for duty at the palisade. Now."

The leader said,

"We will later. We're busy."

I then said, "You know I met your friend Phaen, the mage you were traveling with"

"Yea" said the leader "How's he doing?"

"Not to good." I said "he's dead."

"What?!" they all exclaimed

"Yea turns out he was working with the goblins so we had to kill him being a traitor and all. It would be a shame if word got out he was part of your _adventuring company _the whole town might think you all are traitors too."

The leader stammered "But he wasn't one of us we just met him in Luskan!"

"So you say. I would suggest you get down to the palisade right quick. It'll put you in better standing with the town and I won't have to tell anyone about your association with said traitor."

They all just stared at me then looked at their leader and he said,

"Well, what are you all staring at? Let's get moving!"

They all got up and hurried out of the tavern.

Izzdarrak looked at me beaming and said,

"That was genius, Mistress."

I smiled saying,

"Thanks. I feel rather proud of myself to be honest."

"I don't know." said Leohorn "That's damn close to blackmail if it isn't outright."

I then said,

"Hey, it worked didn't it? And it's not like I'm a paladin like you. A little blackmail is perfectly acceptable for someone in my profession. We should get back to Shawford he'll want to know of our success."

"I still say they deserved a beating." Said Maronna.

"I agree with the ranger." Said Izzdarrak

I looked at her a little startled for she didn't seem the violent type. In fact I knew next to nothing about her she hardly ever said a word. She usually just stood there bow in hand and took orders not meeting the eyes of anyone and I wondered about her past like where Leohorn had found her and how she had become his squire. For she wasn't with him the last time he had come to visit my family. I gave her a good long look and almost shivered. I was good at reading people and I could tell she had somewhat of a dark past.

I then turned and left the tavern with the others. When we arrived back at the palisade I informed Shawford of the Iron Collars arrive for duty.

"Good, good" he said "Wait a minute. Did you hear that?"

I did there were sounds of battle coming from outside.

Swift Thomas came running in saying,

"The goblins are attacking sir!"

Shawford nodded and said,

"Right. Order the town gates sealed."

He then looked to me and said,

"As for you all if you need healing I'm sure Avery will be happy to oblige other wise get out there and kill some goblins!"

He then stormed out drawing his sword.

I began to follow along with the others but Izzdarrak held me back saying,

"Why don't you stay here Mistress? I'll come and get when it's safe."

I smiled at him and said,

"No, I can't do that Izzdarrak."

"Why not?" he said rather urgently

"I couldn't stay here why you and the others are fighting for your lives I have to help. I don't think I could live with the guilt of just hiding in here like a coward."

He frowned and said,

"But at least you'd still be alive"

I took his hand and said,

"Don't worry my friend, everything will be okay they're only goblins after all"

He nodded and said,

"I'll do my best to protect you, Mistress"

I smiled warmly saying,

"I know you will."

I jumped and dodged as the goblin clumsily swung his spear at me. I then took out my throwing dagger and tossed it at the goblin. It hit him right in the neck. I held out my hand and it returned to me. I turned about feeling something behind me to see the biggest wolf I'd ever seen, a goblin sitting atop it. It snarled at me, drool and blood dripping from its fangs. The goblin then ordered it to kill me. I made to defend myself, but before I could even raise my blade however the goblin flew aside and the wolf starting to turn around fell to the ground before he could see what it was that killed him. Izzdarrak glared at the wolf after it fell. He then looked up at me and said,

"You should be more careful, Mistress."

I gulped. the look on his face was about as expressive as stone except for his eyes, they were searing, an intense blue flame that burnt right through my very soul and his voice, his voice was dead, hollow and servile. It took about everything I had to keep from taking a step back. My eyes then flicked to the left of him and he swung around chopping a goblin in half. He then strode off. He stopped for a moment however and looking over his shoulder, slightly, he said in a softer voice,

"Please do try to be careful."

I stared after him for a moment baffled by his behavior as the battle raged around me. I then spun about to catch the blade of a goblin on my own. I kicked out at him and then slit his throat before reentering the battle with renewed vigor. Flitting from shadow to shadow killing each enemy with deadly precision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When we returned to Shawford he said,

"You did good out there Targos thanks you."

I nodded saying,

"Thanks but you know some actual form of payment would be nice".

He said,

"Of course, of course. Take your gold and be off with you, but report back on the morrow. I have another mission for you."

"Lovely" I said "No doubt one with death at every turn. I wonder if father is falling back into the old ways."

I saw Leohorn open his mouth no doubt to defend my father's honor against what I thought to be an obvious joke. When Izzdarrak put a hand on my shoulder saying,

"Don't worry I won't let that happen, Mistress, even if that is his plan."

I smiled at him and put my hand on his.

"Thank you, Izzdarrak. You're too good to this sorry excuse for a lady."

He gave my shoulder a squeeze and said,

"And you're too good to this slave lady."

I was just about to object to him calling himself a slave again when I saw a particular gleam in his eye. I smiled, but said nothing. I really was growing quite fond of him. We then went back to the inn for the evening. I tossed and turned a bit but was able to get to sleep relatively quickly. In the morning after breakfast we went back to Shawford .

On our way there Wandathana said to me,

"You don't look as if you've slept well."

I sighed looking away,

"I didn't really. My thoughts a bit jumbled and I guess some of that seeped into my dreams" I shrugged "It's no big deal it wasn't that bad really just a bit of restlessness. It happens."

"It does" said Wandathana "but I get the feeling it's deeper than that"

Seeing where she was going, I said in a firm convincing voice,

"You're mistaken."

"I see my apologies." she said

When she stepped away Izzdarrak seeing my discomfort came over and said,

"Did she do something to upset you?"

I gave a wry smile saying,

"No, she was unintentionally pointing out that my thoughts are obviously not as private as I thought. A disturbing revelation."

He raised a silvery brow at me and said,

"Maybe she's just very perceptive because I can not tell what you are thinking. You are a complete mystery to me."

My smile widening I said,

"Well that makes two of us. You're a bit of a mystery yourself."

He smirked slightly saying,

"I suppose that's a good thing"

When we arrived at Shawford's he told us we were going to take back a nearby logging village. According to reports it was choked with orcs and they needed to be cleared out and the people rescued.

I nodded saying,

"Very well."

I was then given directions and sent on my way. It took two days to reach our destination. Our first evening out in the open was cool and quiet. After we had made camp I sat down and looked up at the stars picking out my favorite constellations. I then felt someone sit down next to me. I turned smiling thinking it was Izzdarrak my face fell when I saw it was Darthana. She didn't seem to notice she began babbling on about different star constellations, their significance and how they of course related back to lady Alustriel. I fell backwards rolling my eyes.

After half an hour of this I sat up and said,

"Darthana, why don't you go bother someone else?"

Her eyes then lit up and she said,

"That reminds me."

She didn't say of what, of course she then got up and began to run off then turned about and said,

"Thanks Layla."

"You're very welcome Darthana."

I turned away looking up to the sky again after a moment or two of silence I heard someone sit down again. I angrily turned around saying,

"I thought I told you to go away."

I the flushed noticing that it **was** Izzdarrak this time.

He froze for a moment and then said,

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I'll leave"

I reached up grabbing his hand saying,

"No wait! I'm sorry! I thought you were Darthana coming back to annoy me"

He almost smiled at me then said,

"No it's just this humble male, Mistress. I hope my company is more suitable."

I tugged him down and said,

"Very much so."

I stared into his eyes for a moment and then blushing I looked away saying,

"Um do you know any of the constellations Izzdarrak?"

He shook his head saying,

"No, I haven't looked up at the stars much since I've been here."

"Why is that? They're so beautiful."

"Bah, they're just a mess of twinkling lights"

I frowned at him saying,

"Perhaps but they are pretty twinkling lights"

"I've seen pretty things."

He then looked away seeming to think he said too much. He glanced back at me then looked away again and got up saying,

"Sleep well, Mistress."

I looked up and began to reach for his hand to pull him back but dropped my hand saying,

"Of course you too Izzdarrak."

I then wrapped my arms about myself thinking about what he had said hoping he had been talking about me though I doubted it. I then rolled out my bedroll and slipped into it drifting off to sleep thinking about our conversation. In the morning we got up, ate, and packed up. Izzdarrak seemed to be well not exactly avoiding me but was certainly acting differently. I wasn't sure what to do. Had I done something wrong? If I had I was sorry but I didn't know what I'd be apologizing for. I was still brooding when we set up camp that night. I heard Leohorn saying we'd reach the logging village early tomorrow. I sighed as I set my pack down. I then sat down and began to sharpen my sword and dagger. Izzdarrak then came over and sat down next to me he said nothing and began sharpening his own blades.

We sat in silence for the longest while before he finally set his swords down and said,

"What is it that is so similar between us?"

I looked at him and rose an eyebrow confused by the question,

"Well" I said "we're both drow here on the surface. We laugh, cry, hate, love…" I trailed off suddenly embarrassed.

He looked at me and said,

"I'm a drow. You are surface elf whose skin just happens to be dark and I don't cry and I've never loved."

I frowned at him saying,

"Ever?"

"No." He said sternly, "I was just trying to find out what's so similar so equal between us."

"Ah I see." I took his hand and said, "Izzdarrak equality means disregarding all differences and accepting people just the way they are."

I stroked his hand lightly.

He sighed and said,

"I should have known you would say something like that. Why do you keep trying to relinquish the power you hold over me?"

"Because you're just using this pretend humility as a shield of some sort."

"A shield against what?" He asked looking up at me.

I sighed this time saying,

"I don't know. Against truly getting to know me. Maybe."

He sat speechless and looked down at our joined hands. He then got up quickly saying,

"Goodnight Mistress"

"Goodnight Izzdarrak." I replied

I awoke earlier than I usually did because I felt someone was watching me. I sat up quickly, reaching for my dagger and I saw it was only Izzdarrak. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mistress." He said looking away.

I smiled over at him and said, "It's alright. I'm glad to have you watching my back."

He gave me a small smile saying,

"I always will, Mistress."

"I know and I'll always be there watching yours."

He gave a bit of a half smile half suspicious look and then said,

"Come on, I'll get you some breakfast"

I grinned saying,

"Give me a second I need to get dressed."

I reached for my clothes and quickly dressed I noticed him watching and I flushed still grinning. I then took him by the arm and said,

"Let's go get that breakfast. You must be hungry."

At that moment I heard his stomach rumble and I smirked saying,

"I'll take that as a yes."

We then arrived at the fireside about the same time as Wandathana. She smiled saying,

"Good morning."

I smiled back and said,

"And to you. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Same as always dried meat and biscuits."

"Ah" I said "well that's not too bad I like biscuits."

She nodded as she began heating up water for tea.

She then said,

"You're up rather early, Layla. What caused this?"

I shrugged and said,

"Nothing in particular. I just woke up early is all."

Then suddenly remembering something I said to Izzdarrak,

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

I then ran back to my bag and rummaged through it murmuring,

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?"

I then found what I was looking for a packet of fresh fruit I had nicked back in Targos.

"Ah, here it is."

I then went back to Izzdarrak. He looked relieved when he saw me coming back I smiled at him and said,

"You really do worry too much."

He opened his mouth to defend himself when I placed a finger on his lips saying,

"But, I have to admit that I kind of like it."

He said nothing looking away. My smile widened and holding up the fruit I said,

"This is what I went to get. You want some?"

He looked at it suspiciously for a moment and then nodded after he took a bite his eyes grew large and he said,

"What is this?"

I ate a piece saying,

"Spiced peaches. You like them?"

He nodded saying,

"Very much so, Mistress."

I grinned and handed him the rest of the bag.

He got through about half the bag before he stopped and looked up at me almost guiltily and asked,

"Did you want anymore?"

I shook my head chuckling saying,

"No you keep them. They're a gift."

He looked surprised and said,

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

We then sat down next to the fire and in moments Wandathana had breakfast ready. I sat there eating just staring off into the distance not lost in thought exactly, for I wasn't thinking of anything in particular. Before I knew it, I had my head on Izzdarrak's shoulder. I came to when I felt him wrap his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled warmly. I then noticed the others, all of them, were watching. I found myself thinking

"_When did they get here_?"

I felt my face grow hot, but I didn't shy away because I did want to be close to him. So I tried to relax and finished my breakfast. Once everyone had finished eating we packed up and left. We reached the village by midday. We were greeted by a band of orcs who had put up a barricade blocking our way.

One of them stepped forward and asked,

"Why you here? This be orc territory."

Leohorn looked at me as if expecting me to speak up. I shook my head and stepped back.

Leohorn rolled his eyes and turned to the orc saying,

"We're here to drive you out. That's what, orc."

"Ha I like to see you try human!"

The orc then left. Leaving the others to fight. The battle was quick but intense from behind their barricade they fired arrows at us, one which nearly took my head off, while Darthana fired her spells at them. When we broke though they brought out there axes and charged but a significant amount of them were already severely wounded so we were able to take them out rather quickly.

Afterward Izzdarrak ran over to me and asked,

"Are you alright?"

I smiled at him fondly and said,

"Yes. Are you?"

He still seemed a bit confused when I acted concerned about him but was slowly getting used to it.

He nodded saying,

"Yes, Mistress."

"I'm glad." I replied "Come now we have more orcs to kill"

"Of course, Mistress."

We continued on fighting our way through and we defeated a group of orcs who appeared to be guarding a human home. Once we disposed of them we searched the house looking for those who lived there for it showed signs of being recently inhabited. We split up into two groups: one to search outside and one to search inside. Wandathana, Izzdarrak, and I searched the house. Wandathana volunteered to search the front rooms so that left the back rooms for us. They were comprised of a wash room and a bedroom. The wash room was tiny all it had in it was a wash tub, some towels, a washboard, and some clothes hanging up to dry.

"Boring." I said "Where's the loot?"

"I doubt this place will have much in the way of loot, Mistress." Izzdarrak said as he walked over to the washtub.

I smirked saying,

"Well, maybe not completely boring."

He looked over at me and putting two and two together he said softly,

"As you wish, Mistress."

He then began to disrobe.

My smirk turned into a pout and I said sighing,

"You don't get the concept of teasing do you?"

He stopped looking at me questioningly.

I walked up to him admiring his rippling muscles and said,

"Put your shirt back on Izzdarrak. Maybe someday when you understand. We can do this properly."

I turned to leave when he grabbed my hand and said well whispered really,

"I'm sorry."

I looked back at him and saw the regret in his eyes and squeezed his hand tight whispering back,

"Don't be sorry. Your own such experiences must have been different and far from joyful. I… I just don't want to do this unless you want to; not because you think you have to."

He looked away from me for a moment and then looked back resolvedly and stroked my cheek. We then went into the bedroom and searched it as well. It was pretty utilitarian like the rest of the house. There was just a bed and a dresser with a mirror and jewelry box on it. I looked through the jewelry box quickly finding only one thing of value; a simple leather thong with an emerald hanging from it.

"Hmm" I said "This could be worth something if it's real."

I walked over to the window and ran the gem across it. It made quite the scratch.

"Seems like it."

I pocketed it. I then happened to glance at the mirror and froze thinking

"_Is that what I look like?! For the love of Eilistraee!" _

I quickly began running my fingers through my hair trying to straighten it out.

Izzdarrak came over shaking his head muttering something like,

"Females."

He took both my hands and said looking deep into my eyes.

"You look fine. Beautiful and fearsome as any matron."

I gave a small smile knowing he was trying to pay me a compliment. Even if a matron mother wasn't the best thing to be compared to.

I then looked back at mirror at him this time and said,

"That's easy for you to say; look at you."

He did and shrugged saying,

"I look the same as I did last time I saw myself."

I pulled his hands close to my lips and said smiling,

"So you were always so unbelievably handsome?"

He didn't take the compliment still looking at himself saying,

"Not too handsome luckily it spells an early death in the Underdark for a male in squabbles of females over the prime breeding piece."

I let our hands fall still interlocked I looked down at them pouting just a bit.

Wandathana then stuck her head in saying,

"You two found anything? I haven't. The place is awfully…" she stopped seeing our closeness and asked, "Sorry am I interrupting?"

"Interrupting what?"Asked Izzdarrak raising a silvery brow at her.

I suddenly dropped his hands for his words hurt. I knew that he didn't do it on purpose, but still... I then walked from the room saying nothing.

Wandathana watched me leave me and then turned to Izzdarrak saying,

"Okay now I'm sure of it. What happened?"

"I don't know" He said honestly.

She rolled her eyes saying,

"Of course you don't."

I walked out of the small home and almost suddenly ran into Leohorn. He looked at me sternly and said,

"Something wrong?"

I realized that I must be about an open book right now if Leohorn could tell I was upset. I adjusted myself and put on a bright but not too bright smile saying

"I'm fine. Why?"

He studied me for a bit then saying,

"No reason. You just looked a bit upset."

I laughed softly saying,

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine."

"Alright then."

He then walked off and I took a deep breath trying to regain control.

Wandathana then came up to me and said,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed "Why does everyone think something's wrong?"

"Well, it's just you looked kind of upset when you left so I thought I would check on you."

"Thank you, but I assure you that I am fine." I responded.

She walked off frowning and said,

"Ok, if you say so."

We then went on taking care of few more bands of orcs until we came across a druid they had captured he asked about his wife and home which the orcs had also captured. We told him that we had liberated his home of the orcs, but we hadn't come across any prisoners other than him.

He looked disappointed and said,

"Well if you find her will you…?"

Wandathana cut him off saying,

"Of course don't worry. I'm sure she's fine"

I thought to myself,

"_Why don't you go looking for her yourself I mean if you love her and all._"

I opened my mouth to say so, but then closed it knowing it would be rather rude.

Izzdarrak obviously didn't have the same scruples though and did ask.

"Why don't you go rescue her yourself. I thought you surfacers held love in high regard. Doing anything for those you love or is that just propaganda?"

"Izzdarrak!" said Wandathana.

He ignored her waiting for an answer the druid then said,

"Aye I do love my wife, but in my current condition I doubt I'd be any help."

Izzdarrak scowled not accepting this he said,

"I would go after my Mistress despite my condition."

I couldn't help gasping a bit and took his hand into my own.

The druid smiled saying,

"I have no doubt you would my good man but I'm afraid I have neither your strength nor your resolve."

Izzdarrak didn't take the compliment instead he looked away muttering,

"Weakling."

I squeezed his hand tightly and whispered to him,

"Would you really do that?"

He looked at me surprised and said,

"Of course I would"

I smiled brightly whispering back,

"I would do the same for you."

He looked rather startled by this and asked,

"Why?"

"Because I care about you; you're special to me."

"I care about you too, Mistress."

All of the sudden he pushed me down into the snow I didn't even have time to wonder why because out of nowhere a flaming arrow came straight at him and he deflected it with his sword. I quickly got up bringing out my dagger. I threw it at the nearest orc it flew true catching him in the throat it then quickly returned to my hand and I threw it at another.

We continued fighting them up the path they had come from and we came upon a woman who I assumed was the druid's wife. She smiled and thanked us for our help and asked of her husband we told her we had saved him as well and he should be home safe and sound and we would escort her if she wanted.

She shook her head saying, "No, I can find my way home; thank you though."

I felt bad for taking what was obviously her necklace and asked,

"Is this yours?"

I pulled it from my pocket.

Her eyes widened and she said,

"Yes! Where did you find it? It was a gift from my husband."

I handed it over saying,

"One the orcs who had invaded your home had it in there possession."

"I see, thank you yet again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back home."

"Of course" I said stepping out of her way.

When she was gone Izzdarrak asked,

"Mistress why did you give that back to her? She would have surely put it off to the orcs and you would have gotten away."

I sighed saying,

"I don't know I felt bad for taking it when I met her. Also, I don't need it. I'm not a rogue for profit, but more for the fun of it."

"I see" he said.

I decided to make sure they had both made it home because I knew it would bug me if I didn't.

When we arrived the druid was outside his home fixing something the orcs had broken. Seeing us he waved saying,

"Ah, there's our saviors. Welcome. What can I do for you?"

I then said,

"I just wanted to make sure you had both made it home safe and sound."

The druid smiled and said "Why that's awfully kind of you milady."

I didn't like the way he was looking at me and I said slowly,

"You're welcome. Well, we should get going."

I turned to leave and he said,

"Wait why don't you all stay the night. A warm meal and a roof over your head is the least we can offer you for all you have done."

I glanced back at the others who all seemed to think it was a great idea. Still leery of the druid I nodded and followed into the house. Izzdarrak pulled me back as the others went inside.

"I don't like the way that man looks at you, Mistress."

I let out a sigh of relief and said,

"You noticed it too? I thought I might be being paranoid."

He shook his head saying rather venomously,

"You are not and if he so much as touches you I'll cut off his hands…" he stopped suddenly then continued slowly, "unless you wish his touch and then I shall not intervene of course"

My face softened and I said,

"Of course I don't, Izzdarrak."

A brief look of relief washed over his face before resuming its normal stoic expression he then said,

"As you wish Mistress."

He then turned and followed the others into the house and I followed him. When we entered I smelled something delicious. I recognized it as roast pheasant something I hadn't had in a while. I sat down at the table far from the druid for he made me rather uncomfortable. Izzdarrak sat down next to me throwing the druid a fearsome glare flexing slightly. He blanched looking away. Izzdarrak smirked straightening up. I smiled at him affectionately and he nodded at me. I then noticed I wasn't the only one admiring Izzdarrak's form. I saw the druidess looking up and down him appreciatively. I glared angrily at her and she looked away, but I caught her sneaking looks every now and then my fury increasing. I had never been so angry. I wanted to leap across the table and gouge her eyes out. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

Meanwhile Izzdarrak was feeling much the same though he was having much more success intimidating the 'competition'. The druid was becoming increasingly paler and had stopped looking at me all together.

After dinner we rolled out our bedrolls. Izzdarrak sat on top his sharpening his swords rather aggressively and I sat next to him reading glancing up every now and then scanning the cottage. Soon after we went to bed, I awoke to the sound of feet walking towards me. I lay still pretending I hadn't noticed.

I then felt an unfamiliar touch on my shoulder as well as an unfamiliar voice say,

"Milady are you awake?"

I was about to reach for my dagger.

But before I could make a move Izzdarrak was up and had his blade to the druid's throat and said in a deadly voice,

"Remove your hand before I do it for you, human."

I looked over at Izzdarrak fondly. His eyes flicked to mine for a moment, but he did nothing more.

The druid then removed his hand saying,

"I merely wanted to ask the lady a simple question."

"The answer is no." I said, not even turning to look at him.

Izzdarrak smirked widely saying,

"You heard her now leave."

The druid did so, rather disappointedly.

I sat up smirking at Izzdarrak,

"Why thank you for defending my honor."

"Of course, Mistress. I am here to serve." He replied with a slight smirk of his own.

I wish that had been the end of the nights 'excitement' not so, unfortunately. After we had fallen back asleep I was woken once again by the sound of on coming footsteps. Once again I feigned sleep. If it was that druid again I might just let Izzdarrak kill him or at least take a hand.

"_No."_ I thought "_You will not"._

It wasn't the druid but the druidess. She crept quietly over to Izzdarrak and touched his cheek. I was livid, about ready to pounce. Izzdarrak beat me to the punch. Quick as a flash he had his blade to her throat.

She gulped saying,

"What if I had been your lady?"

Izzdarrak glared saying,

"I know my Mistress's touch and it's nowhere near as clumsy as yours."

I blushed as the druidess frowned saying,

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry I don't have her elven grace."

"No you don't and I suggest you go back to your husband before I wake her up."

The druidess then said in a soft sultry voice reaching out to him,

"Come on, I'm sure I could show you a good time."

I then got up and before she knew it, I had her pinned to the wall my blade just barely piercing her throat, a trickle of blood sliding down her collar. I then said in a soft deadly voice,

"I believe he declined your offer, so you best leave before I lose my temper."

The druidess' eyes flicked toward Izzdarrak. He was grinning rather wickedly as he said,

"Don't look at me she's MY Mistress. I don't tell her what to do."

The druidess' eyes grew wide with fear. I had to admit that that gave me a rather good feeling. I then re-sheathed my dagger and said,

"Go on now. Shoo."

She ran off back to her bedroom.

Izzdarrak still with that wicked grin said,

"Admit it. You enjoyed that."

I grinned myself saying,

"Yeah I did. I also rather enjoyed you turning her down and complimenting me at the same time."

He raised an eyebrow saying,

"When did I do that?"

I laughed softly at what I thought at his being a joke. When I realized it wasn't I said,

"When you said my touch was a lot less clumsy than hers."

"Ah, that." He said "That wasn't a compliment, but a statement of fact."

I blushed saying,

"Well, I still liked it."

"I'm glad to of pleased you"

I let out a yawn saying,

"Well, maybe we can get some sleep now. I know we're both irresistible but still a girl needs her beauty sleep."

"You don't Mistress."

I blushed even more deeply and went over and kissed his cheek saying,

"Goodnight Izzdarrak."

"Goodnight Mistress." He murmured.

In the morning Izzdarrak and I ate out on the steps. I saw Wandathana throwing us angry glances, and Maronna curious ones, obviously Wandathana thought we were being rude. I really didn't care. After last night I wasn't going anywhere near our 'hosts'.

"She's staring again."

Izzdarrak said still eating, as if nothing was wrong.

I sighed,

"I know. I wish she would find out the whole story before judging us. She seems to get upset at us rather easily. You think it's because we're drow? Or something else?"

He shrugged saying,

"I don't know and I don't care what she _thinks _but what she _does_. As long as she does nothing more than stare than she's not a threat."

"I suppose." I said smirking. "Handsome and smart what a deal."

I chuckled lightly, nudging him.

He smirked widely saying,

"I'm elated my Mistress is satisfied with her _purchase_."

I laughed again saying,

"Very much so!"

The others than came out of the cottage obviously just finishing up their own breakfast.

Wandathana came out last and said glaring at me,

"I thought you were supposed to be a lady Layla and yet you have been nothing but rude to our hosts. Who took us in and gave us food and shelter. By the light of Lathander what is wrong with you girl?!"

Before I could even reply Izzdarrak was up and had moved for her.

Leohorn stepped between them saying,

"Calm down. No need to get violent."

Izzdarrak reached for his swords saying,

"I'll show you violent."

I stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder saying,

"It's ok Izzdarrak. Let it go"

He turned to me seemingly lost for words,

"I thought…"

I placed a finger on his lips saying,

"Hush I'll explain later."

He nodded and stepped behind me. I then said,

"Wandathana did you even consider the possibility that they had offended us somehow? That we were trying to avoid a conflict by not interacting with them. No of course you didn't. You immediately side with them and assume that we are the ones in the wrong. Why is this? Is it because they're human like you and we are drow? If so I call you a hypocrite, priestess; for is not one of the morning lord's virtues to treat all as equals? Perhaps not as much as Selune's clergy, but I digress, you clearly side with complete strangers over those you travel with on an issue you know nothing about. Would you like to know the facts or just continue on believing what you do now? I for one do not really care one way or the other as long as this doesn't affect you on the battlefield."

Everyone just stared at me for a moment, stunned, and then turned and looked at Wandathana.

Maronna then said,

"She has a point you know. You are rather hard on them in particular."

Wandathana gave her a bit of a glare, then slowly she said,

"I apologize for my words. You are right I suppose I should have asked you first before flying off the handle like that. Please tell me what happened."

I nodded.

"As you wish. Last evening after we had all went to sleep I was awoken by the sound of footsteps. It was the druid and he had come to ask if I wished to bed him and I declined."

I felt Izzdarrak stiffen behind me. I reached back and took his hand in mine.

"Later after Izzdarrak had convinced the druid to leave his wife came and propositioned Izzdarrak in the same manner and I was forced to persuade her to leave. When we awoke this morning I felt it would be better if Izzdarrak and I ate away from them so as to avoid any potential awkwardness."

Wandathana just stared at me and then at Izzdarrak as if to see if I was joking. I rolled my eyes thinking,

"_I wish I was."_

She then looked back at me and said,

"I'm sorry Layla. I had no idea."

"No you didn't."

I then shook my head saying,

"Forget about it. Let's get going we have some orcs to kill."

I then left making my way toward the river Izzdarrak following close behind.

"I didn't want you hurting her Izzdarrak because her words were ignorant. She didn't know what she was talking about; also we need her. What if you get hurt? I'm no healer. I won't be able to help you."

"Don't worry about me, Mistress. I can take care of myself and that's what healing potions are for."

"True, but I can't **not **worry about you. That my friend is impossible."

I then noticed he had stopped walking I looked back at him and with a raised brow I asked,

"What is it?"

He stood there staring at me for a moment and then said,

"Nothing, Mistress."

After a while we came back to the river it was barricaded by logs. Luckily since the river was frozen, we were able to dislodge them rather easily. On the other side was of course more orcs. We fought through them and then followed the river for another couple of hours until we came upon what once was the small logging village of Valintara.

It was completely destroyed except for the mill and one lone house on the outskirts of the village. I only had time to wonder,

"_I wonder why they left that house standing."_

Before we were ambushed by another group of orcs. I had just gotten out my sword and dagger when there was a blinding flash of light. I stumbled backward un-able to see even after the light had faded.

I then heard a woman's voice shout,

"By the moon maiden's good grace. What is going on here?"

I then heard a thump nearby and something warm and wet hit my cheek. I began to panic wondering where Izzdarrak was and if he was ok. Something then knocked me over into the snow and there was a series of crashes of steel on steel and steel on flesh and then silence.

I then heard a familiar voice,

"Mistress are you ok?"

"Izzdarrak?" I said slowly

"Yes, it's me, don't worry"

I reached up to him, touching his face and I said,

"I can't see."

He held my hand to his face with his own and said,

"I know. I can't either."

"Then how?"

I felt him smile and he said,

"If you had grown up in the Underdark like me you'd be able to function without sight."

I felt the smile slip off his face and he continued,

"But then if you had you probably wouldn't be my Mistress anymore."

I then heard footsteps and felt Izzdarrak turn around and heard him snarl. I then heard Wandathana say,

"Calm down. What's wrong with Layla?"

"Light blindness." I answered, "I can't see. It should fade eventually but there's a potion in my bag that should help. It's in a silver-blue bottle, round and kind of gritty to the touch."

"Right." she replied and began digging through my bag and soon enough she found the bottle I had described and handed it to me.

I took it feeling the bottle to make sure it was the right one. When I was assured it was I popped it open and took a sip my vision returning almost instantly. I then handed it to Izzdarrak and he took a drink as well. The others looked at Izzdarrak in surprise.

A human woman then walked over and said,

"Hello are you all well if you need healing I am happy to help."

I looked up at her and Leohorn said "No, thank you Selûnite. I think we are all pretty much unharmed."

The priestess then looked down at Izzdarrak and me and said "I'm sorry about the flash I didn't mean to blind you."

Izzdarrak didn't answer but edged closer to me in case the priestess proved a threat. I said,

"Don't worry about it things happen and…" I trailed off noticing a rather deep wound in Izzdarrak's shoulder. I gasped and cried out,

"You're hurt!"

I then glared at Leohorn saying,

"You call this all right?!"

I ignored his response, if he gave one, scrambling over to my bag to find a healing potion.

The Selûnite said,

"Do not fret milady. I can heal him."

Izzdarrak's eyes narrowed he was highly suspicious of priestesses; with good reason. I looked over at her bag still in hand when I saw something slivery in the snow. I dropped my bag and went over and picked it up and I recognized it as Pyrwae's holy symbol of Eilistraee, a silver bastard sword outlined against a silver moon on a fine mithril chain. How had it gotten into my bag? I decided to think on this later I crawled over to Izzdarrak and held it close to his wound a silvery light began to emanate for the holy symbol and the wound healed it self in seconds.

The Selûnite priestess then said,

"Ah, I did not realize you were a Dark Lady. My apologies."

I then said,

"I'm not. Well, I follow Lady Silverhair, but I'm not one of her priestesses, like my mother and sister. This is my sister's holy symbol and I don't know how it got in my bag."

"Perhaps she put in there to look after you and keep you safe." said the priestess.

"I guess." I said sliding it around my neck. "Anyway, I should keep it safe. Phyrwae would be rather upset if something were to happen to it."

Izzdarrak moved his shoulder about and said,

"Thank you, Mistress"

"Anytime."

He then helped me repack my bag and I heard the priestess asking the others if they had seen which way a troll had gone he escaped with her sword.

Izzdarrak snorted and said,

"And _we_ were the blind ones."

I tried and failed to suppress a giggle. He grinned at me and handed me yet another thing to be packed away. I took it and tucked it away in my pack. I then pulled out a spare bottle of the light blindness antidote and handed it to Izzdarrak saying,

"Here take this. It's my spare, but I want you to have it."

He took the bottle saying softly,

"Thank you, Mistress. You are much too good to this slave."

I stroked his cheek saying,

"Am not. If anything I feel like I'm lagging behind you in your many kindnesses to me."

He shook his head but didn't say anything.

When we rejoined the others they had decided to help the priestess recover her sword. I found it funny that I hadn't been asked my opinion since I was supposed to be leading this expedition nor Izzdarrak since he would probably be doing a fair amount of the fighting. But whatever once either Leohorn or Wandathana had their mind set on something it was next to impossible to get them to change their mind. We then journeyed into the town proper everything had been destroyed.

After we passed about the sixth ruined house a woman approached saying,

"Please come no further or the orcs say they will kill the rest of the townsfolk."

"And he thinks we care about their lives. Well do we, Mistress?"

I nodded

"We do. We should help them if we can. What is your name miss?"

"Thank you, milady. My name is Alyssa. The rest of the villagers are being held at the mill. The way has been shut though so you'll have to open it. You'll need to sneak past the orcs to open the gate."

"Very well" I said. "I'll be back shortly."

I then turned to go when I heard Izzdarrak following me I turned and said,

"You can't come with me"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because you can hardly sneak about in full plate mail."

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone"

I grinned at him.

"That's sweet Izzdarrak, but I have to go alone. Don't worry I'll be back soon. I promise."

He threw Alyssa a dirty look and then said,

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"And be careful" he added in an undertone.

I then snuck off into the shadows. I made my way past the orcs and toward the gate wheel. I turned it slowly once I reached it, luckily it didn't creak. I sent a quick silent thanks to Tymora for that. I then snuck away before they knew what I'd done. When I got back I noticed Izzdarrak pacing back and forth nervously. I couldn't help but smile I liked that he worried about me but at the same time I didn't like seeing him so on edge. I heard Darthana say that he needed to relax and Wandathana say not to worry and I also heard Leohorn chime in saying that if I was anything like my father I could take care of myself easily. Izzdarrak ignored them all, his pace only increasing.

I slipped up next to him and whispered,

"Miss me?"

He turned looking directly at me for a moment and then said softly,

"Yes."

I felt myself blush, but was really quite pleased as I said,

"I told you I'd be back. I'd always come back for you."

Seemingly unsure how to respond to this he backed away saying,

"We should get going".

I nodded and then said to the others.

"Alright let's go and free those villagers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We made our way through the gate I had just opened. The orcs there were surprised by our arrival, which of course worked to our advantage we took out almost half before they knew what was going on with a well placed fireball. After that we took out the rest rather easily while they were scrambling about. When all was said and done I went about looting the corpses. I found mostly gold, but also a couple of healing potions and a gem or two.

When I was finished, I said to Wandathana,

"You all best go and release the villagers. Izzdarrak and I will stay here. We wouldn't want to scare them more than they already are."

Wandathana nodded and she and the others went to free them.

Izzdarrak looked off into the distance, saying,

"Why do you care about these humans? They would probably kill you without a second thought if the situation were reversed. Surfacers don't trust drow"

"I did it, because it was the right thing to do. I know most surfacers don't trust our kind and with good reason, but I'd like to change that. Show the world we're not all bad."

Izzdarrak gave a derisive snort and said,

"The day drow aren't feared and reviled is the day I stop sleeping with one eye open."

I gave him a sad look saying,

"Izzdarrak…"

"Forget it, Mistress."

Wandathana then came over and said,

"Well, we set them free but told them to wait here until we got rid of the rest of the orcs."

I nodded and said,

"I guess we should probably go and do that now and go find that priestess' sword. By the goddess I think I'm going to be sore after this."

Leohorn then said,

"No use complaining, lass. It's something that's got to be done."

"Yea, and it'll probably be quite fun too!" said Darthana.

I rolled my eyes at her and said,

"Well, let's get going."

I stopped, breathing heavily. The others were slumped against the walls of the cave. We had just fought our way through the orc camp and were all rather exhausted.

Leohorn stood up first saying,

"All right, come on; we're not done here."

I groaned and slumped to the ground saying,

"Stop acting so tough. I know you have to be as tired as the rest of us and if your not you're not human or elf or gnome or any other species I know of. Let's take a break."

Leohorn grumbled and sat down.

Izzdarrak came and stood next to me. I reached up and grabbed his hand tugging on it I said,

"Sit down. I'm sure you need a brake as much as any of us."

He shook his head saying,

"No, I'm fine mistress don't worry about me."

I pouted saying,

"Fine. If you don't want to sit by me then don't."

I suppressed a smirk knowing this would get him to sit down.

He looked down at me and said,

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

I looked away still pouting when I heard him sit down next to me. I grinned and turned back to him. He gave a bit of a suspicious smile and said,

"You're rather manipulative mistress and not in a way I am use to. It's in a good way if such a thing is possible."

I flipped my hair and flashed him an appreciative smile then got out my water bottle and some dried rations. Proffering some to him I said,

"Hungry?"

o0o0o0o

"Ha, you think you can defeat me?" asked the troll. "Now I have the moon priestess's blade nothing can hurt me."

"You're a fool." I said "We have many weapons and I'll use everyone if I have to."

The troll sneered and said,

"Minions attack."

Darthana then let fire a lighting bolt which killed four out of the dozen orcs and the rest were dealt with fairly easily with both blade and spell.

The troll then backed up against the wall suddenly panicking. I walked toward him saying,

"Tell me who you are working for and we might just let you go."

The troll then said,

"Can't she kill me."

"We'll kill you troll. It sounds like you better pick your poison." Said Izzdarrak.

The trolls eyes darted around the cave obviously looking for a way out seeing none he took a breath and said,

"She be drow lady like you but older she tell me…"

The troll then stopped his voice trailing off in a gurgle. His eyes glazed and a new voice a woman's emanated from the troll. It laughed maniacally then silence and the troll fell to the ground and burst into flames. I stared at the troll for a moment dumbstruck. Izzdarrak came and placed a hand on my shoulder saying nothing.

I then sort of mentally shook myself and said,

"Well, then I guess he wasn't lying. Who was this older drow woman you think?"

"I don't know, but we should be wary and search the troll's belongings for clues." Said Izzdarrak.

I nodded saying,

"Right, let's do that."

Izzdarrak and I then searched through the troll's belongings. Among them we found a bunch of junk, the moon priestess' blade and a note that said,

"Do not kill Iymthraedia's eldest daughter. I want the pleasure of doing that myself. I just want you to keep her distracted long enough for me to get ready. Contact G'eldjss if you are unable to follow these simple orders and he will carry them out."

A map then followed which I assume was the way to this G'eldjss. The letter was then signed Burkiira of house Auvryafin along with a drow house insignia. I gaped at the letter wondering why. I wondered who this woman was what she had against my mother and thinking I had seen the insignia somewhere before though I couldn't place where.

Izzdarrak took the letter from me saying,

"Vengeance most likely or perhaps you're parents escape from the Underdark is finally catching up with them."

My shoulders slumped I had never even considered that this would happen. I knew on some level I guess that it could, but I just never thought it would. Izzdarrak squeezed my shoulder. I then turned hugging him feeling scared more for my mother then myself. He stood quite still unsure of what to do. He then tentatively wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer murmuring in drow

"I'm scared Izzdarrak."

His grip tightened and he said also in drow "Don't worry I'll protect you Mistress."

I smiled saying, "I know, but I'm more scared for my mother."

"I…I am sorry Mistress, but surely she can take care of herself if she was able to escape the Underdark."

"That was a long time ago though more than a century. What if…?"

Izzdarrak placed a finger to my lips saying,

"No what ifs Mistress. Your mother will be fine. I'm sure of it, especially if she's anything like you."

I smiled meekly and said,

"Thank you."

"Of course, Mistress, and we can go take care of this G'eldjss and Burkiira if you want. I would not want you to be ill at ease."

I nodded but said,

"We need to tell Shawford that the orcs are gone first."

"Of course, Mistress."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we told Alyssa that her village was free. We had gotten rid of the orcs and freed her fellow villagers she thanked us profusely and I told it was nothing. We then returned to the Selûnite and she gave us a lot of gold for retrieving her sword and I thanked her for it.

"No, thank you." she said "This blade is very dear to me."

I nodded saying,

"Don't worry about it and may the moon bless you."

I smirked at this for it had a bit of a double meaning since we both worshiped goddesses of the moon.

She smirked as well saying,

"And you. Farewell."

She was then gone in another flash of light, though not as bright this time, thankfully.

"Well," I said.

"I don't know about you all, but I think we should make camp now I'm tired."

I looked about and said,

"How about in that house there? It's the only one around here that's not burned down."

The others looked a bit uneasy and I cried out,

"Oh come on! Would you rather camp out here in the snow?!"

I then made my way into the abandoned house I was going to sleep in there even if the others weren't, for I'd rather not wake up cold and wet from lying in the snow. If didn't have to. The others then followed me into the house. It was one room completely empty except for a fireplace on the far side of the room. I went over to it and started a fire luckily there was firewood still in it, so we didn't have to go get any.

Leohorn seeing this said,

"Good. You're starting a fire. It is your night to cook after all."

"I know. I know. Don't worry I couldn't sleep a couple of nights ago so I went hunting. I've got fresh meat and some rice to cook it with."

"You should have woken me, Mistress" said Izzdarrak "I could have helped you."

I blushed. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.

"No that's okay Izzdarrak I didn't want to disturb you. You get so little sleep after all."

"Of course, Mistress." He said backing away.

I could be mistaken but there seemed to be a look of confusion even disappointment in his eyes.

Leohorn then said "Well, get on with it! I'm starving!"

Tearing my eyes away from Izzdarrak I nodded. I got a cooking pan out and cut up the meat with my dagger and threw it into the pan over the fire. It sizzled as it hit. After the meat was browned, I added some water and rice. Rice was rather exotic for the north, but it kept well and had a pleasant taste so I had brought a substantial amount. Izzdarrak came over after a while and sat down next to me. I smiled at him and he nodded.

I then said grinning,

"Did you come over to keep my company or did you just want the first helping?"

He stared at me for a moment obviously un-sure how to answer then said slowly,

"I came because I wanted to sit next to you but…" his stomach gave a loud rumble.

I laughed lightly saying,

"You're hungry too; right?"

He flushed slightly saying,

"Well, yes"

Still smiling I scooped out some for him saying,

"Well you can tell me if it's any good then, but I'm really not much of a cook."

"It smells delicious." He said taking the plate from me.

"Thank you." I felt myself blushing a bit.

He smirked slightly at me saying, "You're welcome"

He then took a bite and I asked,

"Well, is it any good?"

"See for yourself."

He fed me some. I was surprised both that he would do this and that my meal was actually pretty good.

"Surprised, Mistress?"

I nodded.

"I'm not." He replied, "I'd like to go with you next time you go hunting. I don't want you out there alone."

I smiled swallowing and said,

"Sure you can go with me. I just hope you can keep up!"

He grinned saying,

"I think I'll be able to do that."

I giggled feeling particularly girlish. Leohorn then came over and got himself something to eat. Then I got myself some and scooted over next to Izzdarrak out of the way so the others could get some. When everyone was finished I gathered up the plates and placed them in a bucket to be washed. As I did so I thought I should have asked Elkantar to enchant the dishes to wash themselves that would be a time saver. Though at least I had thought to ask him to enchant the bucket to shrink at a command word, candy, it was a good word after all not one that was going to be said frequently in this environment. Izzdarrak then came over and began drying the dishes I had cleaned I smiled at him and said,

"Thank you."

He nodded not saying a thing. Once we had finished I picked up the bucket and went to dump the water outside Izzdarrak followed.

As we left I heard Leohorn say, "Inseparable those two aren't they?"

I blushed, even more so when I heard Wandathana say,

"I think it's sweet."

"Sweet?! What am I going to tell Kalandan if she comes back from this journey not a maiden anymore? He'll have my hide!"

This was the absolute limit I was sure you could see me blushing now even if with the benefit of the dark and my ebony skin. I dropped the bucket and ran away unable to listen anymore. I heard Izzdarrak following me and after I had been running for a while I quickly sat down at the base of a tree. I hugged my knees. My face still burning.

I looked up as I heard Izzdarrak coming he gave me a puzzled look and said,

"What's wrong? Is it something the paladin said?"

I nodded not looking up.

"Do you want me to go and silence him?"

Despite myself I felt my lips curve up into a smile.

"No." I said shaking my head "Thank you though."

"Of course, Mistress."

Changing the subject, I said,

"I guess you can keep up with me pretty well. I had my doubts with all that metal you're wearing."

"I told you I could."

"That you did. Why did you want to come with me anyway? You don't seem like a hunter after all."

"As I said I don't want you to be out there alone. Besides I heard that followers of Eilistraee hunt naked. How are you going to protect yourself like that?"

He said it casually, but I was almost sure he was as curious as he was worried.

"I take my sword and it's only during The High Hunt that clerics go naked. I'm not a cleric, though I was raised by one, so I tend to go nude as well with my mother and sisters."

"I see and when is this High Hunt."

I sighed looking away.

"It is to be performed once a season and with spring just starting my mother probably won't perform it until somewhere around the equinox. I won't be back in time to participate. It'll be the first time I've missed it since I was a girl."

This kind of depressed me and he said,

"I'm sorry, Mistress. Maybe I could help you perform it here."

My head snapped up to him and I asked,

"Why would you do that? You're not a follower of the Dark Maiden; if I recall correctly."

"I'm not, but I like to see you happy, Mistress."

I suddenly gave a shiver whether it was his comment or I was just starting to feel the snow I was sitting on I knew not.

He seemed to think it was the latter and said,

"Mistress, we should really get you back inside near the fire. I'll ensure the paladin stays quiet if that's what it takes, but I don't want you catching a chill."

He then pulled me to my feet and for a second I mouthed wordlessly at his devotion to my well being. I then said "Izzdarrak?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I like it when you're happy too."

He looked away saying softly,

"Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome."

We then walked back to the cabin. I bent and picked up the bucket I had dropped and said softly,

"Candy."

The bucket began to shrink until it was the size of a thimble.

Izzdarrak then said,

"That's rather convenient."

I nodded saying,

"My brother Elkantar enchanted it for me as well as a bunch of other things we both thought would be a good idea."

"I see well maybe you could show them to me later."

Smiling I replied,

"I'd like that."

"As would I."

We then went into the cabin and back to our place by the fire. It was Izzdarrak's turn to watch first and I sat next to him as the others went to sleep.

"Aren't you tried Mistress?"

"No." I lied trying to stifle a yawn.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said,

"Alright, but you should still get to sleep sometime soon."

"I'll go if you want me to." I said softly getting up.

He sighed taking my hand he pulled me back saying,

"Don't go. Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I said feigning ignorance

"You know what."

I gave a bit of an impish grin and said, "Because."

"Because why?" He prompted edging closer.

I looked down at our hands and said,

"Because I… I want to make sure you're with me because you want to be and not because you feel like you have to be."

"Mistress, I…" he fell short as I looked up and just stared at me. "I will always be here for you, Mistress."

I smiled saying,

"Thank you, Izzdarrak." I gently squeezed his hand continuing, "I'll always be there for you too."

He gave me a look that was somewhere between confusion, affection, and disbelief. He then shook his head saying nothing. We then sat there in companionable silence for the next hour or so.

I could feel how tense he was and I said,

"You really need to relax more. Next time I'm able to get you out of that plate mail I'm going to give you a massage."

I then flushed realizing the implications and I continued,

"I mean that…"

I then noticed he was actually chuckling which made me blush even more and he said,

"Ah Mistress you constantly amuse and puzzle me. I think I would like a massage if you are offering my watch is almost over. But be warned it may take a while. After all, I always have to be on guard for you and for me."

I stared at him a bit stunned and then deciding not to question his sudden lightheartedness I said,

"Yes! I would like that too. You know I…I like to make you happy."

He seemed to recoil from me for the briefest instant and then it was gone just as quickly; like I might have imagined it though I knew I hadn't.

He then said softly, "I like to make you happy too, Mistress."

I smiled at him a bit sadly hoping that someday he would be able to just take my kindness without thinking I had some ulterior motive. Soon after Izzdarrak went and woke Maronna for her watch. We then retried to our bedrolls where I began awkwardly helping him remove his plate mail. I looked up at him every now and then smiling weakly. To which he gave a bit of a smirk. When all the plate was finally off he quickly removed my own armor in such a manor that it was obvious he had done this many times before. I again was unsure how to feel about this.

I stood there in my tunic trying to sort it out when I heard him say,

"Are you alright Mistress?"

I looked up at him and smiled as soon as I saw his face saying,

"Just fine. Now lie down and I'll give you that massage."

He grinned and said,

"Of course."

He then lied down and I sat next to him and began to massage his back and I could immediately tell he was right. There was such rigid tension in him. I pressed down on particularly tough spot and before I knew I was actually sitting on his back as I continued my ministrations. I smiled a bit and felt the overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss him, but I restrained myself.

I then heard a pop and he let out a groan my hands flew up and I said anxiously,

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

I felt him chuckling beneath me and he said,

"No quite the opposite Mistress. It felt good."

"I'm…I'm glad" I stammered.

I then timidly resumed massaging his back. During which I heard and felt several more pops and it startled me each time. To which he chuckled making me blush. When I finished he was dozing peacefully. I smiled happy that I could give him some measure of peace. I then began to get up and then like the wind he had rolled on to his back and was holding my hands. I was trapped and wasn't going anywhere.

I smiled saying,

"I thought you were asleep?"

Grinning back he said,

"I never sleep too deeply Mistress."

I frowned replying,

"You should try to get a good night's sleep. It would probably do you some good."

He frowned back at me and said,

"I don't think so. I'd rather not wake up with a knife in my back."

I pouted saying,

"You know I'd never let that happen."

He sighed, saying,

"I suppose know that, but I don't want anything to happen to you either. That's why I won't stop sleeping lightly. You never know who you can trust, though I'm fairly certain I can trust you Mistress."

He said the last part with a bit of a smirk.

My eyes sparkled mischievously and I said,

"Only fairly?"

He rolled his eyes saying,

"You're the first person I have ever trusted even slightly. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh well, when you put it like that, then of course it is."

I gave a slight giggle and he smiled.

He then said,

"Well, we should probably be getting to sleep unless you wish me to return the favor."

I smiled and replied,

"I'd like that, but we should get to sleep afterward. We have to make our way back to Targos in the morning."

"Of course, Mistress, but I have to warn you I'm not all that good at being quick."

I felt the color rise in my cheeks as I caught his double entendre. He laughed. A true genuine laugh and I loved the sound of it. I smiled saying,

"I'm glad you are in such a good mood. Please tell me what has put you in such a state and I'll make sure it happens again and again."

"Nothing but your company, beautiful Mistress."

I smiled fondly and rolled off of him. He then proceeded to gently massage me and I could tell he had gotten better at putting heart into it as I called it earlier and I smiled contentedly. It was very relaxing and I let out some happy sighs and I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember was Wandathana waking to tell me it was my turn to watch.

"Izzdarrak?" I asked groggily.

"No, it's Wandathana. It's your turn to watch."

I sat up and shook my head,

"Alright, I'm up."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked around confused at first then realizing I must have fallen asleep. I looked over at Izzdarrak. He was asleep though his eyelids were twitching and the blanket had fallen from his shoulders. I reached over and tugged it back up over his shoulder smiling as I pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

Wandathana said,

"You love him don't you?"

I blushed saying,

"I... well... that is."

She shook her head chuckling,

"You don't have to say anything."

She then went back to her own bedroll still chuckling.

I sat up, quickly becoming alert. I could just hear Izzdarrak saying,

_"The foolish and unwary find waiting death."_

I rolled my eyes a bit, but couldn't help smiling over at him. My watch was quiet and uneventful dawn was approaching near the end and I took a tiny sip of my light blindness potion. I found it eased the discomfort of the coming daylight. I turned to wake Izzdarrak first and offer him some only to find him right behind me.

"Good morning, Mistress."

"Morning" I then held up my potion saying "Here take a sip it'll lessen the pain of daylight for you."

He took it and after glancing at it and then me again he took a small sip and handed it back to me. He then turned and walked back to his bedroll packing up.

I followed and said,

"Would you like me to help you put your plate back on."

He shook his head saying oddly formally,

"No, thank you, Mistress."

I laid a hand on his shoulder saying,

"Izzdarrak is something wrong because you know you can talk to me."

He flinched away a look almost akin to fear in eyes. His eyes locked with mine for a moment and seeing the look of concern on my face he turned away running his fingers through his hair clearing distressed.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?! Fill me with such strong baffling emotions I've never felt before. I want to be close to you yet I'm terrified that your behavior is all a ruse and I'll wind up with a knife in my back the moment I decide to let my guard down. You have given me no reason to believe this is the case, yet it is something I can't seem to shake and I just don't know what to do."

He looked at me pleadingly and said,

"Tell me what to do."

I stood there, more than a little shocked, and then walked up to him and took his hand and lead him outside, away from the others. Once we were away from the others I squeezed his hands and looked up at him.

"I can not tell you what to do, Izzdarrak. I feel that is part of the problem. As much as you enjoy calling me your Mistress I am not in charge of you, nor do I own you. You are your own person and need to make your own decisions. I care for you deeply."

I reached up and cupped his cheek. He flinched a bit and I drew away.

"If you want me to leave you alone for a bit, so you can figure out what you want I will. I only want to help you."

I looked away I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I kept them at bay.

"Of course that's not what I want. Mistress, I don't know what to think about you. But I do know I never want you out of my sight, because it makes me incredibly nervous when you are."

I was touched by his words and this only seemed to bring even more tears to my eyes and I felt a couple trickle out. He came over and wiped them away saying,

"Please don't cry, Mistress. I can't stand it."

I gave him a watery smile and said,

"I'm sorry and please don't worry I would never betray you or hurt you in anyway. I just like spending time with you, being close to you."

"I'm beginning to believe that to be true; though every fiber of my being tells me it's not possible."

I took up his hand and said,

"Please believe it Izzdarrak. This is the only thing I ask of you; not an order more a plea."

He looked down at joined hands and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he noticed the others getting up. I noticed this as well and said,

"We can talk later."

He gave me a faint smile saying,

"So fond of this talking you surfacers are."

I then kissed his cheek not even caring if the others saw. Seeing this Leohorn said,

"No need to ask what you two were up to last night."

I rolled my eyes saying nothing and Izzdarrak glared at him. We then helped each other into our armor and ate breakfast. I then told the others we were to go back to Targos and inform Shawford and Ulbrec that the logging village was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The journey back to Targos seemed to take less time than it took to get there. Before I knew it, we were back in town and as soon as I stepped through those town gates.

I took a deep breath and said,

"It's good to be back in town. Once we are done talking to Shawford and Ulbrec I suggest we go to the inn for a real meal and bed."

"I agree!" Darhana cried.

Izzdarrak frowned saying,

"I don't like resting at an inn, because it's harder for me to protect you when I can't see you." he then mumbled to himself "Though sleeping out in the open does make me feel vulnerable."

I walked over and gave him a hug grinning,

"You're very sweet you know that?"

He sighed, saying,

"So you keep telling me."

"I know, but I can't help it when you continually do such sweet things and don't worry about sleeping out in the open. You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"Of course, Mistress."

I then took him by the hand saying,

"Let's get going." We then made our way to Shawford 's.

Seeing us come in he nodded and said,

"Good to see you back and in one piece no less."

"Yes I nodded the village is safe. We've cleared out the orcs and the troll who commanded them."

"I see. Did you find out why they were there?"

"Yes." I said slowly, "It seems to have something to do with my family and I."

He seemed to expect further explanation and when it was obvious I wasn't going to give one he said,

"Well good luck with that. Ulbrec will probably want a full report."

I refrained from rolling my eyes and said,

"Very well. We shall go to him immediately."

As we walked to Ulbrec's home I walked over to Izzdarrak and picked up his hand and stared at it for a moment and then said, almost unconsciously,

"Why am I always the one who has initiate contact?"

"Yea why is that Izzdarrak?" jibed Wandathana.

Izzdarrak threw her a harsh glare which only made her grin even more broadly. He then took up my other hand and said,

"Mistress, I have no idea what to expect from you. You are a complete and utter mystery to me. So forgive me if I fail to anticipate your wishes."

I smiled sweetly at him and said,

"You know I find you difficult to read as well. One moment…"

I then noticed the others were listening in, rather intently too so I continued,

"How about we continue this conversation somewhere more private."

He nodded saying,

"Of course, Mistress."

"Greetings Lord Ulbrec I have come to announce that Valintara is free of orcs and if you wouldn't mind giving us our pay we'll tell you all the details."

I looked over at Leohorn and said,

"Well Leohorn will he's more experienced at giving battle summations."

"Right here you are." He handed me a bag of gold.

Izzdarrak took the bag from my hands took out a piece and bit down on it to assure its authenticity. Ulbrec seemed offended by the implication. Izzdarrak either didn't notice or didn't care. We then left on a walk while Leohorn and Wandathana gave a report on clearing the village and our findings. As we walked Izzdarrak was one who took my hand I smiled at him.

He smiled back weakly and said,

"What was it you wanted to say?"

"I wanted to say that you're just as much of a mystery to me as I am to you. One moment we'll be getting along fine and the next you'll shy away from me and all I can think is what have I done wrong?"

"Mistress… Layla you have done nothing wrong. I'm just a fool and even though you've shown me nothing but kindness I still at some level expect you to act like a matron mother."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'm sure it would be hard to get over such a thing."

He looked into my eyes and said,

"You're definitely not a matron mother. Though I think a part of me would have been more comfortable if you had been. Change, such a drastic change frightens me Layla and I'm not a man who is easily frightened."

"I know, but I think we've come to a milestone if you're finally calling me by my name. We'll get through this. I believe in you."

He smirked and said,

"Thank you, Mistress."

I frowned opening my mouth to object when I noticed he was chuckling.

"And **I** don't get the concept of teasing."

I grinned remembering our first visit to the druids' home.

We arrived at the inn after the others. Our walk must have been longer than I thought. We and sat down a serving girl bringing us a bowl of hot stew and bread. She eyed Izzdarrak appreciatively. I gave her an absolute murderous glare. I was really getting quite tired of this, but I knew it wouldn't stop any time soon. After all he **was** incredibly good looking. The serving girl quickly turned and ran away at my glare.

Izzdarrak chuckled saying,

"I quite enjoy that you know?"

"What?!" I practically shrieked "You actually enjoy attentions from tavern wenches like that?! Why I… I"

Izzdarrak cut me off placing a finger to my lips saying,

"No I do not, but I **do **enjoy your reaction to their attentions. Making them scurry off with a terrible glare. It's quite pleasing to me Layla."

I felt all the anger draining out of me and I simply said,

"Oh."

He laughed softly teasing,

"Such hostilities. Do I really mean that much to you?"

I looked down blushing and said,

"You know you do or you should and Izzdarrak?"

"Yes Layla?"

"I rather like it when you get jealous over me too."

He grinned saying,

"Well, then I guess we'll be doing a lot of pleasing each other than."

I looked up and felt myself smile and flush deeper as I saw a particular gleam in his eye.

He smirked,

"Did I ever tell you how attractive you are when you're flustered?"

My smile widened and I said

"Perhaps."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to a pounding on my door. I shook my head wondering what in the hells was going on. I looked out the window, it was still dark. The pounding became more insistent.

"Alright, alright I'm coming already."

I slipped on my robe and walked to the door opening it.

It was Izzdarrak dressed in nothing but his small clothes and he looked out of his mind, but he relaxed some when he saw me, saying,

"You're safe. I've never been much for the gods but I'll thank every last one of them for this."

He slumped a bit and I could tell he had been really worried.

I took his hand saying,

"Hush I'm just fine why wouldn't I be?"

He shook his head saying,

"It had been just a dream of course but it… it had felt so real."

He was almost trembling. I could see it was taking all his self-control not to tremble like a leaf on a tree.

I wrapped my arms around him and tried leading him inside my room and said,

"Come here sit down everything's fine. I'm safe. You're safe. Please tell of this dream it may do you some good."

He shook his head saying,

"No it's fine. I'm fine. I'm just glad you're ok, Layla."

He then leant forward and tentatively kissed me upon the lips saying,

"I should go, but pleases me immensely that you are well."

He then turned and left heading back to his room. I hesitated for a moment wondering whether to go after him or not. I then ran after him saying,

"Wait!"

He turned and caught me as I flung myself at him. I looked up into his blue eyes and whispered softly,

"Don't go."

He looked into my eyes for a moment cupping my cheek in his hand and looked as if he was about to kiss me again when he suddenly turned and went into his room. I stood there for a moment tears forming in my eyes and then slowly went back to my own room looking back at his one last time before I shut the door.

The next morning when I left my room I ran into Izzdarrak and I looked away unsure of what to do. He then took my hand and began leading me downstairs.

When we arrived down stairs where the others were they were whispering among themselves. I wondered about what, but merely shrugged and sat down elsewhere. The innkeeper himself brought us our breakfast saying Sheila, who I presume was the serving girl, was too scared to do it herself. I smirked at this amused and Izzdarrak also grinned broadly.

About halfway through our meal Leohorn came over furious saying,

"What's this I hear about you two spending the night together?"

I rose a brow and asked,

"Who told you this?"

"Wandathana." He replied.

"Well, she is misinformed, because we did not and it really wouldn't be any of your business if we had." I said looking away.

"The hells it isn't."

I narrowed my eyes and looking back at him said,

"It isn't. Who I choose to spend my time with is neither yours nor anyone else's business. Now go back to Wandathana and tell her to quit spreading rumors it's beneath her."

"It's not just Wandathana. Maronna heard you doing things the day before we began our return to town."

I looked down to my food, saying,

"Again you are mistaken, but I'm not going to explain myself to you. This conversation is over."

"Oh, no it's not." He said.

I ignored him and resumed eating.

"I'm supposed to be looking out for you and that includes not letting you fraternize with such scoundrels as him." He said pointing at Izzdarrak. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you girl!"

He tried to grab my arm. Big mistake. Izzdarrak snatched his hand and held it in an iron grip eyes cold as ice as he snarled,

"Lay one hand on her and I'll tear it off."

I smirked a bit. Leohorn glared at Izzdarrak and tried to free his hand, but to no avail. Izzdarrak tightened his grip and Leohorn winced.

Smiling evilly at this he continued,

"I believe the lady no longer wishes to speak with you. You best be on your way."

Izzdarrak then released Leohorn's hand. Leohorn scowled walking back to the others.

As we left Maronna came up to us and said,

"I'm sorry for telling Sir Leohorn that. You are right it's none of our business. I didn't even mean to say anything. I was just sort of talking to myself, wondering and he overheard me. Again I apologize."

I smiled at her and replied,

"Thank you for that and I know you didn't mean to cause trouble. You want to know a good way to stop talking to yourself?"

She looked at me curiously,

"Talking to someone about what's going on inside your head. We should talk sometime. I feel like I barely know you."

She smiled at this and nodded,

"I'd like that."

As she left Izzdarrak said,

"I'm not sure if I trust that ranger."

I rose a snowy brow at him and asked,

"Why not?"

He shook his head and said,

"I don't know. She's not like the others. I think there's something dark and dangerous hiding behind that quite nature of hers."

"You think?" I asked "I don't know. I'll agree with you that there is something odd about her but dangerous? Surely not."

"Perhaps," he replied, "but I'll be on guard just in case."

I smiled at him and said,

"Of course you will."

I then leant up and kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We had been marching for three days and we had yet to find the lair of G'eldjss, The drow the troll's letter had spoken of. We had followed the map we found but the map had misrepresented how large the mountains were. It indicated the cave we were looking for was somewhere on the eastern end of the ridge yet due to the sheer size of them that really wasn't much help. I looked over at Izzdarrak he was scanning the area for possible dangers. I bit my lip and looked away. In those three days since we had left town and Izzdarrak and had become closer or so I thought. He seemed to be drawing away from me, again. I was worried that there was something wrong or that I had done something wrong. I tried to keep these thoughts at bay as it was not as if he could just flip a switch and start trusting people. It was going to take time. I glanced back at him and this time my eye actually caught something behind him. It was the stone it was kind of misshapen from the rest the grain was different and it sort of stuck out at an odd angle. I walked over to it and placed my hand on the stone.

"Layla, what is it?" Asked Izzdarrak.

"I think we just may have found our way in."

"You think?"

"Yes, look how the grain is different here and how it bulges out slightly."

I pressed my ear to the stone and knocked.

"It even sounds as if it might be hollow."

"Good eye, but how are we going to get in?"

Just then Izzdarrak tackled me to the ground as a fireball flew past hitting the stone door. There was a resounding roar as the fireball hit the door blowing it to pieces. Izzdarrak looked over at Darhana snarling,

"Watch where you aim those things! Laelafay could have been killed!"

Darhana giggled saying,

"Sorry."

He then looked down at me and said,

"You're not hurt. Are you?"

I shook my head saying,

"No I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He then helped me up taking a step away afterward.

I looked away into the hole Darhana's fireball had made. It led into a long narrow tunnel.

"Well, so much for a stealthy approach. That explosion was loud enough to wake the dead."

"Let's hope not." said Wandathana.

Izzdarrak drew his duel bastard swords and entered the tunnel. I followed close behind dagger and short sword at hand.

We'd been walking for some time when we came upon a small chamber. Three drow men stood there, a mage and two warriors by the look of them, supposedly nonchalantly chatting. But I could see in their eyes they were on guard. They stood slightly tense. Hands never far from their weapons. I looked at Izzdarrak and he nodded. I covered my dagger with the dispelling powder I had gotten from Elkantar, briefly wondering why it didn't dispel the magics of my dagger. I shook my head as there were more important things to think about. I took aim and threw it at the mage it struck true catching the man in the side of the neck. So much blood, there was a literal fountain of crimson. The drow man fell to the ground clutching the wound in a fruitless effort to stop the flow. The other two men drew their swords looking around bewilderedly.

As my dagger returned Izzdarrak gave an evil smile saying,

"Aren't you going to let me have any fun, Mistress?"

"By all means have at it."

He then dove in and even though he was outnumbered the others didn't stand a chance. Quick as a snake he beheaded one of them he made to do so to the other but this one was quicker parrying his blow with own sword but Izzdarrak then brought around his second blade into the man's side nearly cutting him in half and he collapsed to the floor. As Izzdarrak walked back over to me I couldn't keep my eyes off one of his blades. As he walked blood dripped off it like little tiny rubies, drip, drip, drip. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

Seeing this he grinned wickedly and held up the blade in question saying,

"Thirsty Layla?"

I looked up at him at bit embarrassed saying,

"Perhaps. We should go hunting after this." I felt the overwhelming urge to run under Eilistraee's moon with nothing but my sword and plunge it into the heart of my prey, offering it up to the goddess, while then celebrating with song, dance and feast of my quarry. I licked my lips unconsciously.

Izzdarrak's grin broadened and he said,

"Of course, Mistress. Whatever you desire."

There were a few more guards on our way through the cavern and after a while we came upon a door it was locked and magically warded so I couldn't pick it. Elkantar's powder didn't work on it either. I swore looking through the bars. It appeared to be a dungeon of some sort and I bet whoever was locked in there could tell us more about G'eldjss and maybe even Burkiira. There was nothing to it, but to move on. Perhaps we'd find some way to get past it later. At the end of the passage, there was a flickering light and voices a man's voice talking to a woman's.

"The troll has not reported in days, mistress. I believe he has fallen what do you wish me to do?"

"True, he has fallen. Iymthraedia's whelp may have found out about this haven. If I were you I would prepare myself G'eldjss. She and her companions may be on their way to you."

"Fear not, mistress, I am better equipped then some troll to handle these nuisances."

"Let's hope so. Do not fail me G'eldjss. You know what will happen to you if you do. I want her alive and brought to me so I can torment Iymthraedia with the slow painful death of the child she has worked so hard to protect."

"Of course, mistress, it will be my pleasure."

The light then disappeared to be replaced with a softer fainter glow. I gulped this woman was serious and I wondered yet again what mother could have done to set her off. But then again from what I had learned from both my parents and Izzdarrak one didn't need to do much to anger someone in the Underdark enough to make them want to kill you or your loved ones.

I looked back at the others and mouthed,

"Get ready."

Darhana and Wandathana nodded and began to quietly cast protective magics on the group. The rest of us readied our weapons. I slowly crept toward the corner.

"Ah, come in dalhar, come in. No doubt you overheard the little conversation about you."

The drow man turned to face me he was dressed in mages robes and wore a mithril chain around his neck which hung that faintly familiar drow insignia. He also carried a sword and had a palpable aura of power around me. I had to admit I was slightly unnerved. The man grinned eyes dancing maliciously.

"I am G'eldjss as you have no doubt figured out and you must be Laelafay first daughter of Iymthraedia."

"That I am. What do you want with me? And what do you want with my mother? And why is that insignia of yours so familiar?"

"So many questions, so little time. To answer you dalhar my mistress wants you so she can finally have vengeance against her dear sister for making her look the fool all those years ago. Before you were even born."

"Thought so." said Izzdarrak.

G'eldjss's eyes swiveled to Izzdarrak and he said,

"Ah, you have a male do you, dalhar? And just who might you be?"

"Like it matters. You won't be alive long enough to remember."

G'eldjss smirked saying,

"The arrogance of youth. How I remember it well."

He still seemed pretty arrogant to me.

"Come now, dalhar. I must take you to the mistress. Come quickly and I'll give your companions a quick death."

Izzdarrak stepped in front of me snarling,

"You'll take her over my dead body, iblith!"

Laughing evilly he said,

"That was the plan."

He then raised his blade and attacked.

Izzdarrak parried his blow with a sweeping motion. Leohorn attacked from the side, Maronna fried her bow, while I slipped around to try and backstab him. Wandathana and Darhana chanting furiously and casting every spell they knew. Yet none of it seemed to have any effect he parried every attack and spells seemed to just be absorbed. I noticed the insignia around his neck glowed as the spells hit him. Realizing this I tried to be extra quiet sneaking up to take it. Whether he noticed me or he was getting tired of fighting two at once and trying to deflect Maronna's arrows I don't know but suddenly a ring of fire exploded from him knocking everyone backward. I flew back into a wall knocking the wind out of me and almost knocking me unconscious. I sat up shaking away the darkness closing in on the edges of my vision. I looked quickly around Darhana was unconscious, Wandathana was nowhere to be found, Izzdarrak had already gotten up and was crossing blades with G'eldjss again, Leohorn was trying to get up, but seemed to have been injured from the fall, Maronna was up and shooting her bow at G'eldjss. So that left me I got up and charged jumping on G'eldjss's back and ripping the insignia from his neck. He then threw me off and turning quickly he plunged his blade into my stomach. I let gasp more of surprise then of pain.

I heard Izzdarrak cry,

"NO!"

He then beheaded G'eldjss before he could even turn around.

I gave a faint smile, so the insignia had been giving him an edge. Izzdarrak then ran over to me dropping his blades he pulled me into his arms. Removing the blade I heard him murmuring,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this is **not** happening."

He pressed down on my wound trying to get it to stop bleeding. It was no use though there was too much. He looked up into my eyes saying,

"You can't die. Not you. Please."

I smiled faintly at him. I could feel the darkness fringing in upon my vision.

"I love you." I said softly in drow "I just…I just thought you should know before…before..."

"Don't say that!" He said panic stricken "Wandathana! Leohorn! Anyone please help!"

I don't remember much after that. Apart from a strange dream.

o0o0o0o

Izzdarrak looked around helplessly. He then saw Phyrwae's holy symbol peeking out of Layla's tunic, He grabbed it pressed it into her flesh hoping against hope that it would do something.

o0o0o0o

While I was unconscious I could hear an almost familiar melodious voice saying in drow,

"It's not yet your time, dear one. Go back to the one who loves you."

"Mother?" I murmured.

The voice laughed saying,

"Not quite. Go now, sweet child. Go back to the one that loves you."

I opened my eyes to see Izzdarrak looking over me almost pale enough to pass for a grey elf. As I blinked a single tear ran down his cheek.

I reached up wiping it away saying,

"Please don't cry, Izzdarrak. It breaks my heart."

A sudden ferocity entered his eyes and he crushed me to him kissing me passionately. I returned his kiss with equal if not greater passion.

Maronna then came back into the room with Wandathana shouting,

"She is over here. Quick now, I think she is dying!"

Leohorn who was leaning on Maronna for support said,

"Dying from suffocation maybe."

"No, really she was injured and there was so much blood everywhere."

Izzdarrak and I ignored them fully absorbed in each other.

Wandathana then said,

"Well with that pressing matter out of the way, let me look at your knee Leohorn."

When Izzdarrak finally pulled away from me I said,

"And I thought there might be something wrong with me, since you've been avoiding me."

He looked away saying,

"There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. Flawless. It's just I can't believe any of this is real. So I've been trying to distance myself from you before you leave me."

I then interrupted him saying,

"I would never leave you."

He smiled saying,

"So you keep saying, but it's still hard for me to believe. But I just realized something."

"And that would be?" I asked

"I… I love you and that that was the most terrifying moment of my life including my dream. Please don't do anything like that again"

Looking up at him I said,

"Will you tell me about your dream now?"

He clung to me tightly as if afraid of losing me again and said,

"Later."

I smiled happily and hugged him back replying,

"Ok."

He then helped me to my feet and I noticed the not only was the wound in my stomach gone there was no hole in armor, no blood on it either. I then took up Izzdarrak's hands and turned them over back to front they were clean this puzzled me.

"Something wrong, my ssinssrigg?" He asked smiling softly.

"Your hands... they're clean."

He raised one silvery brow at me saying,

"So they are. And this disturbs you why?"

"Do you not remember? You were pressing down on my wound to stop the blood flow they should be covered in my blood. Yet they are not. They are perfectly clean and my wound is not only gone there is no hole in my armor no blood on my clothes. Do you not you realize it my love? I think we have been touched by the goddess herself."

His eyes widened and he looked down at his hands and my armor with something close to amazement. He then reached over and picked up Phyrwae's holy symbol and said,

"I guess she answered my prayer. I may never be a paladin like your father, my love, but I'll be eternally grateful to the Dark Maiden for giving you back to me."

I was stunned and said softly, so softly it was almost inaudible,

"I heard a voice. A woman's voice pushing me back here, to life, to you when the darkness was closing in. You think…you think it was her?"

Izzdarrak wrapped his arms around me saying,

"I don't know and I don't really care. I'm just glad you're here with me now."

Smiling I said "Me too."

I then noticed something glinting on the nearby table it was a small brass key and I wondered what it was to. I noticed a small chest closeby, but I doubted that was what it unlocked. I then remembered that door I couldn't get open. I reached over and pocketed it.

Izzdarrak smirked saying,

"My little thief."

I grinned back and stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not like he can use it anymore."

The lighthearted expression vanished from his face and he looked down glowering he kicked G'eldjss's head across the floor. Darhana jumped out of the way and he snickered. Then bent down and began picking open the chest. Soon enough the lock clicked open and checked for traps before actually opening the chest there wasn't one surprisingly enough. The chest contained a various assortment of jewels rubies, sapphires, topazes, both blue and amber.

Izzdarrak reached in and grabbed an amethyst and held in his palm for a moment and then said,

"You know what? I was wrong your eyes aren't like amethysts. This is nowhere near as beautiful as your eyes."

I blushed and I heard Leohorn say,

"Oh please."

I reached in the chest pulling out an aquamarine and holding it up to his face I said,

"You know I could say the same, beloved."

He grinned taking my hand he said,

"I'm glad to hear that."

We then began emptying the chest pocketing the gems. When we got to the bottom there was another letter and another map. A particular line in the letter caught my attention.

"_If you screw this up G'eldjss I may come and kill you myself instead of sending Ardulvrae to do the job." _

It was signed by the same woman and had the same insignia as the medallion I held in my hand. A spiders web soaked in what had to be blood.

Leaning over my shoulder Izzdarrak took the map from the chest and studied it saying,

"I'm guessing this is a map to Burkiira's lair. How convenient."

"Yes, quite" I said.

Izzdarrak took up my hand. I smiled and said,

"Well, let's start looting the place."

He grinned and kissed me.

"Of course, my ssinssrigg. Who am I to stop you from satiating your curiosity? Just be careful."

I smiled saying,

"You know I will and besides you're always there to look after me."

He pulled me close saying,

"And I always will be"

I kissed him upon the nose saying,

"And I'll always be there to watch your back, beloved."

We found quite a few things, really. Some enchanted rings, some magic scrolls, and many other things beside. I then went to find that door again.

"Here it is!"

I exclaimed after what felt like hours but I'm sure was really only a few minutes.

After I put the key into the lock the door opened easily. Walking down the hall I noticed that most of the cells were either empty or had a corpse in them. One even a skeleton in them. The last one was an exception. A drow man sat in the cell.

Upon seeing me his eyes widened and he spoke in drow,

"Mistress Iymthraedia, Mistress Iymthraedia is that you?"

I stopped nervous than slowly said,

"No. My name is Laelafay. Iymthraedia is my mother."

The man's eyes narrowed in hate and he said,

"You! You're the one mistress Burkiira is looking for and the reason I have to serve that wench."

I wondered what he meant by that last part. Izzdarrak stepped in front of me.

He pulled the key from one of my belt pouches saying,

"Look, if you want out of here alive you are going to answer some questions. Tell us everything you know about Burkiira and her plans."

"That's not exactly a question." The man sneered.

"Don't get smart with me." Snapped Izzdarrak.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He then proceeded to tell us that she was looking for me to get revenge on my mother.

"We already know that. Anything else?" Snapped Izzdarrak. "Like why?"

The man snorted saying,

"Priestesses don't need a reason."

Izzdarrak knew this, but he also knew that Layla needed some sort of reason.

"But if I had to guess." The man continued, "It's probably due to what trouble Mistress Burkiira got into for backing Mistress Iymthraedia's 'scouting mission.'"

I had heard this story countless times how mother had tricked her own mother Matron Dirzala into thinking she was leaving to scout out a nearby city her mother and the other matrons were thinking of going to war with. Dirzala didn't like it, but one of her mother's sisters convinced her it was a good idea. Of course she didn't do this but escaped to the surface with father.

"So Mistress Burkiira has been looking for Mistress Iymthraedia to make her pay for making her look like a fool. She got quite a few ideas having had over a century to plan it all." The man said with a nasty grin.

"Right and who is Ardulvrae?" Said Izzdarrak.

The man grinned nastily again saying,

"She is the best assassin in house Auvryafin. Some say in the whole city. She is also the daughter of mistress Burkiira. Though I don't think her upbringing was as sweet and pampered as yours was, mistress."

He snickered evilly and leered at me.

"I've answered all your questions now are you going to let me out or not?"

"Hold your tongue!" Izzdarrak snapped.

Turning to me he asked softly,

"Layla, do you have anything to ask him?"

I shook my head rather shaken up about this.

Izzdarrak then opened the cell and said,

"Get out of here before we change our mind."

The man began walking away but he then quickly pulled out a hidden dagger and turned, my heart his target. I brought up my own blade to block him when Izzdarrak knocked the small blade from his hand and then stabbed him in the heart. The drow man fell to the floor, blood pooling around him.

Izzdarrak then spat saying,

"Ssussun pholor dos!"

I took up his hand saying,

"Come on my ssinssrigg let's get going."

When we arrived back outside the moon was high and I breathed in deeply the fresh air.

Izzdarrak wrapped his arms around my waist saying,

"You still want to go hunting?"

I smiled replying,

"Only if you come with me."

He grinned saying,

"Of course. I wasn't planning on letting you go without me."

I wrapped my arms around his smiling and merely said,

"Such a sweetheart."

He grinned back saying,

"Only to you."

I leant my head back and nuzzled him saying,

"I know and it makes me feel special."

"Perhaps because you are." He whispered.

I smiled and pulled away from him saying,

"Let's go my love or we may never get going"

"I wouldn't mind spending the night with you in my arms."

I giggled at his double entendre pulling him along.

When we were away from the others I helped him out of his plate mail saying,

"I guess I'll have to teach you the ways of The Lady of the Dance won't I?"

He sighed, saying,

"I suppose so. I have to say I like this part already."

I grinned replying,

"I thought you would. What with your oh so subtle way of asking about it before."

"Was it that obvious?"

I shook my head saying "No not really it was barely detectable."

"But you could still tell?"

"Yes and it made me happy and nervous at the same time."

"Is that so?" He said smirking broadly.

"It is." I said returning his smirk.

By this time we were both down to nothing but our tunics, cloaks, and boots.

"Now we just need to find…"

I then spun about as I heard something approach. It was a doe. Which baffled me I wondered what it was doing this far north. It must have sensed my intent however for before I had even touched my sword she bolted. Unsheathing my sword I ran after her. I could hear Izzdarrak behind me but I didn't look back my eyes trained on my quarry. The doe suddenly made a sharp turn trying to throw me off, but I turned as well with perfect precision from years of hunting with my family. The doe hadn't anticipated this she let out a squeal of fright and turned again leading itself into a dead end against the mountains. I pounced driving my blade into her soft flesh around the heart. She collapsed instantly giving a final twitch before I twisted my blade ending it. Izzdarrak ran up behind me and I turned smiling at him as I withdrew my sword. I could see his blue eyes smoldering in the moonlight. I smirked licking the edge of my blade clean.

"By the hells Layla! You don't know what that does to me!"

Still smirking I got up saying,

"I think I do and that's precisely why I did it. We'll get to that later though help me prepare the doe by starting a fire would you love?"

He walked over and brought me into his arms kissing me passionately leaving no corner of my mouth unexplored.

When he broke away I smiled widely saying,

"And **I'm **the tease."

He grinned saying nothing but went to gather some wood for a fire. I then turned and began preparing the doe for our little feast singing prayers to Eilistraee as I did so.

The fire was crackling as the venison cooked over it filling the air with its rich aroma. I was teaching Izzdarrak one of the traditional dances of Lady Silverhair one would usually perform at ceremonies or festivals. He was getting the hang of it rather quickly, as I knew he would. He was very nimble and light on his feet.

"I like this." he said "Though I don't think I would so much with a lot of other people around."

I gave him an affectionate smile saying,

"I know you're not very sociable, nor am I."

"Perhaps that's why we get along so well." He said smirking.

I smiled saying,

"Perhaps."

His stomach then gave a rumble and I laughed saying,

"Always hungry aren't you beloved?"

He kissed me saying,

"Always." he agreed.

I grinned at him saying,

"You and your double entendres."

Then sitting down I grabbed the two spits handing him the one with more. I snuggled up next to and began to eat. He finished first, of course, and after he was done he lost all interest in food and began satiating another kind of hunger. He leant over and began nibbling my ear. I let out a gasp and dropped what was left of my meal; forgetting it in it's entirely. He gave a wicked grin and began to move southward kissing my jaw line, cheek, and finally my lips. When he pulled away he was licking his lips.

I laughed softly saying,

"You look a lot like a cat who has gotten into some cream, my sweet one."

He licked his lips again saying,

"Cream huh? I don't know if that's what it is. I think I need another taste."

He then leant in kissing me again fully, passionately as if trying to get the full flavor of my kiss.

When he pulled away he licking his lips again and thinking hard and he said,

"Cream maybe but there's something else in there something sweeter honey maybe?" He grinned widely. "Honeycream maybe?"

I flushed a bit from some unexplainable reason. This widened his grin and he pulled me close almost purring,

"My honeycream."

I smiled back at saying,

"I guess I'll have to think up a pet name for you too Izzi."

He flushed at this saying,

"Doesn't that work?"

I shook my head saying,

"No that's a nickname like Layla is for me."

He sighed stroking my cheek he said,

"Ok, you know I really do love you."

I kissed him and said,

"And I you."

The rest of the evening was a happy blur. The next thing I knew I was snuggled up against him what must have been hours later completely exhausted. I smiled stroking his well muscled chest.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it saying,

"That was absolutely amazing I think if I stood up I'd fall over. I feel dizzy, Layla."

I smiled at him saying,

"I'd have to agree with you, sweetheart. I feel a bit dizzy myself."

I then looked away suddenly embarrassed and said,

"So I did ok? It was my first time you know."

He tilted my face back toward him saying,

"Do have to say it again? Absolutely amazing and in a way it was a first for me too."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He rested his forehead against my own saying softly,

"I've had sex before pleased many a mistress with my _skills, _but you are the first for me to make love to as you surfacers call it."

I smiled brightly at him and said,

"Oh my ssinssrigg you are too good for me how did I get so lucky to be the one sent to that temple? Usstan ssinssrigg dos ji mzilt."

He stroked my cheek lightly saying,

"I think you have it backwards my honeycream **I am** lucky, blessed really, to have you in my life. lu'Usstan ssinssrigg dos ichl."

Still smiling I looked up and mouthed wordlessly for a moment and then he said,

"Speechless, Layla?"

I flushed and finding my tongue I said,

"Yes you seem to leave me speechless a lot, my sweet one."

"Do I now?" he smirked "Speechless or breathless?"

I sighed.

"Right now? Both."

I gave a great yawn.

He chuckled saying,

"Sleep then beloved. Do not worry I'll watch after you."

I looked away saying,

"Actually, I was wondering if you would tell me about that dream you had."

He looked away as well and I said,

"You don't have to. I just thought I might be able to help."

He then turned my face back to his and said while smiling softly,

"Of course I'll tell you if you wish to know."

He then took in a deep breath and began,

"It was so real Layla we were in a cave fighting some drow male. I had just landed what I thought was a killing blow and as he fell to the ground you walked over to me smiling the way you always do when you look at me. When the man I thought I had just killed jumped up and stabbed you in the back. I could see the light in your beautiful eyes going dark. I ran over beheading the man. I pulled the dagger from your back and called for Wandathana but she was nowhere in sight nor was Leohorn or any of our other companions. I looked down at you and you smiled saying,

'I'm just glad you're alright.'

Then you died. You died Layla and there was nothing I could do to stop it!" He then gave a violent shiver. "When I woke up, I ran over here. I had to make sure you were alright. You think it was some sort of premonition?"

He hugged me tightly and I said,

"I don't know but if there is anything I can do…"

He placed a finger to my lips and shook his head saying,

"You've already done it and more. Rest now, my love. I will look after you."

I gave a warm smile and said,

"You should get some rest too. I worry about you. You know?"

He smiled back saying,

"I do and I promise to get some rest myself."

I woke to the sun shining brightly upon us. I turned my head burying it Izzdarrak's chest. After a moment I peeked up at him he was asleep and had the most serene expression on his face. I smiled brightly at this, happy that I could give him some measure of peace and happiness. I merely watched for the next couple of moments as he slept. I then reached up and pushed a stray hair out of his face and his eyes snapped open.

He quickly looked around and then seeing me he smiled warmly cupping my cheek as he said,

"And I thought the sun was blinding it's nothing compared to your smile."

At this my smile brightened and he turned away smirking as he mockingly threw up his arms to block my _bright gaze_. I laughed happily and wrapped my arms tightly about him.

He grinned broadly saying,

"I love it when you laugh, especially so when I'm the one to have brought you joy."

I kissed him and replied,

"You are my joy."

He stroked my cheek saying,

"And you are mine."

I smiled warmly at him placing my hand on his. After a moment I sighed and said,

"I suppose we should get back to the others."

He laughed saying,

"What you don't want to? We could just stay right here then or perhaps leave them behind."

I smiled saying,

"You have no idea how appealing that sounds but…"

"But…" he repeated pulling me closer.

I patted his cheek saying,

"But we can't do that for more than one reason. They are useful and my parents would be very angry at me for running off with some incredibly handsome youth."

He smirked at this saying,

"Is that so? Well I suppose we'll have to go back, I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

I gave him a quick kiss and said,

"Such a sweetheart."

We then got up and began helping each other dress. Once we had finished Izzdarrak gave a wicked grin saying,

"You know I rather like helping you dress. But helping you undress is a lot more fun and rewarding, though I still wouldn't want anyone else performing the former."

I grinned saying,

"I feel the same way, beloved."

We then sat down to eat breakfast.

o0o0o0o

When we were nearing where the others had bedded down I could hear Leohorn grumbling about where we had gone. I rolled my eyes he needed to relax after all I was with Izzi so I wasn't really in any danger. But maybe that's who he was trying to protect me from. I smirked too late for that. When we walked into the makeshift camp all eyes turned to us when Izzdarrak dropped the carcass of the doe on to the ground.

Leohorn's eyes grew large and he shouted,

"Where in the nine hells have you been?!"

Izzdarrak glared at him saying in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"I'd think that was obvious."

He gestured toward the doe. Leohorn's eyes narrowed in hate.

"And it took you this long to hunt down said quarry."

Izzdarrak looked back at him with equal disdain saying,

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but either way it's not really any of your business."

I wrapped my arms around his waist saying nothing. Izzdarrak wrapped an arm around me as well still glaring at Leohorn.

Then totally ignoring Leohorn I tugged a bit at Izzdarrak's tunic saying,

"You've got some blood on your tunic I guess I'll have to wash it for you."

He grinned more that I was ignoring Leohorn than because of my suggestion,

"You don't have to. I can do it myself."

"Perhaps" I said "But it would please me to do something for you."

"Well, thank you, my ssinssrigg. You're very sweet."

He leant in and kissed me and then licking his lips murmured.

"Mmm in more ways than one."

I laughed softly saying,

"I could say the same love. Now let's…"

Leohorn then interrupted saying,

"Damn it, don't ignore me! I want my questions answered!"

We continued ignoring him and Wandathana said,

"Forget it Leohorn. They're not going to admit it so you might as well leave them be."

I flashed her an appreciative smile and continued saying to Izzdarrak.

"Let's get into our armor."

Leohorn stormed off grumbling. I was in mine first of course because there was less of it and Izzi was a lot quicker with his hands then I was. Once we were both in our armor I gave a slight frown.

He cupped my face in his hands saying,

"What is it, my honeycream?"

I smiled fondly at his pet name for me and said,

"Nothing really. It's just something silly."

"You know you always have my ear, and my lips, and my eyes, my heart," having a feeling he would go on in this manner for some time unless I did something.

I placed a finger to his lips and said,

"I know, my love. I know. What I was thinking was well..."

I felt my face growing hot,

"All this plate and metal is kind of in my way."

He laughed loudly and happily. I smiled feeling my face getting even hotter.

"Layla you are too good for words either in this tongue" he switched to drow continuing "or this one. And I would have to agree. I guess we'll just have to be patient and wait for nightfall."

I pouted saying,

"I know"

He grinned widely saying pulling my close he said,

"Or not"

I smiled warmly saying,

"No. We really should get going."

I then gave him a light kiss and we began packing up.

o0o0o0o

I sat at the campfire brooding over the map we had collected from G'eldjss. It had been five days and to be honest I had no idea if we were going the right way. Suddenly the map was whipped out of my hands. I turned glaring but my gaze softened when I realized it was my beloved.

He was looking down at the map and said,

"You know I don't like seeing you so upset. I thought I would dispose of what was upsetting you."

I smiled at him saying,

"Thank you, my love. But we need to figure this out. We've been traveling for half a ten-day now and I don't even know if we are on the right track."

He tucked the map in his belt pouch saying,

"True, but I'm rather enjoying the journey."

At first I was rather annoyed. This was my family after all we were trying to save. It wasn't some vacation. I looked back to say so and he was so close our noses were almost touching and I lost my voice in the depths of his eyes.

Knowing this he laughed and kissing my nose said,

"I know we are on a quest no need to pout, my love. I was just saying I rather enjoy your company."

I smiled saying,

"I enjoy your company too, beloved."

I then laid my head on his shoulder sighing.

He kissed my hair saying,

"Don't worry it… it will be all right."

I smiled saying,

"Thank you."

He nodded and we sat there for a moment when Izzdarrak stiffened. I looked at him quizzically and said,

"Izzi?"

He placed a finger to his lips and got up drawing his swords. He motioned for the others to do the same and whether they liked him or not they knew he could practically sense danger and did it. I got up as well drawing my own blades.

A drow female stepped out of the shadows saying in drow.

"And I thought we were being quiet. Well done, male."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Izzdarrak demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, you should reign in your male before I do it for you, my dear cousin." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

My eyes narrowed and I said,

"Ardulvrae."

"Correct." she replied. "If you know who I am you must know what I'm here for. Come quietly and I'll give your companions a quick death."

"Wow thanks." I said sarcastically "But I'm going to have to pass."

"As you wish."

She motioned forward and about a dozen drow warriors stepped forth.

Izzdarrak stepped closer to me. Ardulvrae then said to Izzdarrak,

"You appear to be quite the fighter. Why don't you abandon your current mistress and join me instead?"

"Never!" spat Izzdarrak.

She frowned, saying,

"Such a waste. Oh well."

She then snapped her fingers and her warriors attacked.

o0o0o0o

There were only about a little less than half of them left though it had cost us dearly. We were all severely wounded and I really didn't know if we could make it out of this. Izzdarrak still stood in front of me bleeding from more wounds then I could count. It brought me more pain then my actual wounds to see him as such.

I then stepped around him saying,

"I'll come with if you. Just let them go."

Ardulvrae surveyed the battlefield and her own troops she had lost seven of her warriors and most of the survivors looked close falling.

She nodded saying,

"Very well."

Izzdarrak grabbed my hand saying in drow,

"No! Don't do this please! Stay with me. I'll protect you. Please don't leave me. I love you..."

I smiled while Ardulvrae looking disdainful said,

"Disgusting"

Ignoring her I said,

"I love you too. That's why I have to do this. I couldn't bear seeing you die. This way you can live."

"I don't **want** to live without you."

My eyes watered and I turned away walking towards Ardulvrae. She nodded and two of her guards took me by the arms.

"No!"

Izzdarrak shouted again trying to follow. Leohorn and Maronna grabbed him holding him back, which was no easy task as he struggled with all his might.

Looking back at Wandathana and Darthana Leohorn said,

"Do something!"

"Like what? We've cast most our spells and like most drow he's rather resistant to magic."

Izzdarrak then broke free and hit Leohorn in the face with the hilt of his sword and ran after his beloved. Maronna tackled him to the ground. He snarled trying to throw her off but she had him pinned.

He looked back to where his love was disappearing and cried despondently

"Laelafay!"

Hearing his cry broke my heart and the tears I had been holding back flowed down my cheeks. I looked back at him still struggling to get away from Maronna cursing her in drow.

Our eyes met for a moment and I mouthed.

"I love you."

This only increased his struggling.

Ardulvrae saying, "I'm tired of all this sentimentally." was the last thing I heard.

I then felt a pain in the back of my head as I was knocked unconscious.

o0o0o0o

I awoke in a cell striped of all my belongings, even the hidden pockets in my tunic were empty.

I then heard someone, a man, say in drow,

"Ah, you're awake."

I looked around the small cell inspecting it carefully.

"There's no way out I've already checked."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

I replied also in drow.

"I am Keleth and you are in my dear mistress Ardulvrae's lair."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I sighed and said,

"I figured as much. I just hope she kept her word and left the others alone; left Izzdarrak alone."

"Izzdarrak? Is he your male?"

I gave a faint smile saying,

"I suppose you could say that."

I felt tears well up in my eyes

"And so much more beyond. I couldn't bear to see him killed by Ardulvrae and her servants. So I turned myself in, in exchange for her leaving him and our other companions behind and alive. He didn't like the idea."

I wrapped my arms around my legs rocking back and forth. I then felt something pressing into my chest. I reached into my tunic and pulled out Phyrwae's holy symbol.

"You must really have favor with The Lady of the Dance, for neither Ardulvrae nor her minions could remove it. It burned them when they tried."

I gripped it tightly, hoping she was looking out for my beloved as well when I heard him say "I'm sure your love is fine."

I looked at him and asked,

"How would you know?"

"Because I heard Ardulvrae complaining about leaving behind such a fine male and that Burkiira had better make it up to her." He said almost glowering.

Something suddenly hit me, the shock of everything must have been wearing off a bit, and I asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Me? I am here because I was Ardulvrae's male, but she recently discarded me and I am to be sacrificed to Lloth within the ten-day."

"I am sorry." I said softly. Not sure if I should believe him. "If we escape you can come with me. If you'd like."

He laughed, it was a bitter sarcastic laugh, and said,

"Thank you for the offer, but we are not going to get out of here. Ardulvrae's victims do not escape."

"Well I'm not giving up hope. I have to get out of here and see my family again. See Izzdarrak again."

I bit my lip nervously.

Keleth sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. How about I change the subject? Tell me about the surface world. I know little about it."

I smiled not even wondering why he was being so nice to me when I knew kindness wasn't exactly common in the Underdark. I was too distraught, too distracted by my plight.

I turned to him and asked,

"What would you like to know?"

Izzdarrak glared as he angrily sharpened his sword. He was furious at the others for holding him back, for stopping him going after Laelafay. His honeycream. He glared at them with intense hatred if he didn't need their help saving her he'd kill them all. Layla wouldn't like that nor would Eilistraee who Layla had been teaching him the ways of. But he didn't care if he lost her there was no point in converting if she was taken away his life would return to what it had been before he met her and that was a rather bleak and dismal place he never wished to return to. The whetstone then slipped from his grip and he cut thumb. He cursed sucking on it.

He could hear Layla giving a soft laugh and saying,

"You should be more careful beloved. Do you want me to kiss it?"

He grimaced looking away. He then bent down and picked up the whetstone and resumed his sharpening. He would save her there was no other option for would not go back to the life he had before he met her.

Wandathana came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back."

He threw her hand off and spat,

"Get away from me, human!"

He turned about giving her an absolute murderous glare, but there was a hint of pain she saw in there too. He then marched off looking at the map he had taken from Layla. There were two places marked on it. One of them had to be where Burkiira was, but not until Ardulvrae had shown up did he realize that the other one must be her own lair or perhaps the entrance back into the Underdark he knew there was one around here somewhere there had to be. How else did they get here? The problem was he didn't know which.

Maronna was tracking them and according to her they were making good progress but he scowled thinking,

"What did a human know?"

He then heard movement behind him. He swung around swords drawn.

It was Maronna she froze saying,

"I thought it would be best if we got going. You're in much pain and Sir Leohorn always says to help those in need. Also I like Lady Layla she's a good woman."

Izzdarrak was rather startled by this after all he didn't expect the others to want to help. Just to do it. Either because they feared him or felt they had to out of a sense of surfacer honor.

He then said slowly,

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Then she added with a touch of envy in her voice,

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do." He replied.

Maronna nodded adding,

"Well, let's get going."

"Really? Except for the blinding sunlight the surface doesn't sound too bad." said Keleth.

I smiled saying,

"It's not and you get used to the sunlight after a while. Though it still stings, it's not as bad as when I was a child."

"I see. You've actually given me hope Laelafay maybe we will get out of this, though I strongly doubt it."

I chuckled I knew he wasn't joking but it was still amusing somehow.

"Perhaps we will." I replied.

o0o0o0o

Over the next few days Keleth and I got to know each other quite well. I told him about my life on the surface, of my family, of Silverymoon, of Eilistraee, and of course of Izzdarrak. How we met, fell in love etc. I knew babbled quite a bit about **that** particular subject and I apologized, but I couldn't help it. He didn't seem to mind and always accepted my apologies. In turn he told me of his own life how he had been chosen by Ardulvrae a while back and that he had begun to become attached to her, but had realized the feeling was not mutual if she could so easily toss him away. He seemed rather broken up about it and I felt sorry for him I told him it would be alright and he would find someone new, someone who appreciated him when we escaped to the surface.

"I could introduce you to my sisters." I grinned.

He shook his head grinning as well.

"Always ready to cheer me up. Aren't you my lady? Thank you I'm sure they are wonderful if they are anything like you, but I doubt they would be interested in someone like me."

I frowned saying,

"Why not?"

He looked at me puzzlingly and said ,

"What would a noble lady like you or your sisters see in a slave such as me?"

I rolled my eyes saying,

"You're just as bad as Izzi! He used to think the same thing. Probably still does knowing him. Look you seem to be a wonderful man. Any woman would be lucky to have you and I'm sure my sisters would agree."

He looked rather stunned and I then amended myself saying,

"Well, Phyrwae might care that you weren't a noble, but Ally wouldn't I'm positive."

He looked speechless mouthing wordlessly.

I then heard a commotion outside our door and the guard say,

"Who in the abyss are you?"

My heart then jumped as I heard a familiar voice say,

"Your death."

The guard then cried out in pain and I ran to the bars shaking them shouting,

"Izzdarrak I'm in here! In here, my love!"

He then bashed in the door and looked about. Our eyes met and I smiled, tears forming in my eyes,

"Izzi. I knew… I knew you'd come." I said softly.

He ran over grasping my hands through the bars he kissed them saying,

"Of course I did I couldn't just leave you here. I would have gone with you but…"

I put a finger to his lips saying,

"I know. Don't worry about it we're together now."

He looked deeply into my eyes then let go of my hands telling me to stand back. I took a step back and he smashed the lock with the hilt of his sword. The door swung open creakily and I ran to meet him.

He crushed me in his arms whispering,

"I really missed you"

I smiled saying,

"I missed you too, my love."

He then noticed Keleth and stiffened, his hold on me tightening.

"It's ok" I said. "He's a friend."

This didn't reassure him if anything it made him more wary.

I gave him a soft smile saying,

"Let's get going. Where are the others?"

"On their way." Replied Izzdarrak

I then turned to Keleth and said,

"Come on, I told you we'd get out of here."

He smiled back wanly saying,

"I suppose you were right after all."

We then left and met up with the others out in the hall.

Darhana came up panting and said,

"By the gods. You think you could have waited for the rest of us?"

"No." Replied Izzdarrak.

He then turned to Keleth and asked,

"Where is Ardulvrae? I have to repay her."

He tightened his arms around me.

Keleth responded,

"Follow me."

"Wait." I said. "Let's just go."

"What?! After what she did to you never! After all if we don't take care of her she'll just come after you again later and I won't have that."

I sighed and biting my lip I said,

"You're right. This has to be done."

We followed Keleth through the corridors. He looked, well depressed, like he was dreading something. The confrontation with his former lover perhaps? Finally winding up at a big set of doors near what I approximated to be the center of the complex. I found it strange we hadn't run into anyone yet. Something was not right. I had a bad feeling about it.

Keleth then opened the doors inside was a wide circular room with deep red, blood red, tapestries hanging on the walls, soft expensive looking rugs on the floor and a single chair sat at the back of it almost like a throne. Upon it sat Ardulvrae.

She smiled evilly saying in drow,

"Welcome, Welcome to my home. Temporary home that is after I've dealt with you and your companions I shall be returning to the Underdark, perhaps with a new male."

Her eyes narrowed on Izzdarrak and she said,

"I knew you would come. So much passion you have for your mistress."

I stepped in front of him saying acidly,

"Over my dead body you'll take him!"

She ignored me saying,

"Keleth take care of them will you? But leave the male and my dear cousin alive."

Izzdarrak jumped away from Keleth. Pulling me with him he drew his blades, snarling at the other man. But Keleth did not draw his swords.

He did not even look at up. He just stood there for a moment and then said softly,

"Izzdarrak she has an opening in her defenses. Her left hip is usually weakly guarded. Don't be taken in by the faked opening on her right."

Ardulvrae looked livid and shouted,

"Why you little piece of…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Keleth silenced her with a spell.

He then said,

"Go now. Then we must escape."

Izzdarrak didn't need telling twice. He attacked Ardulvrae parried his blows the first few strikes, but she was no fighter. She relied on stealth, deception, poison, and her slaves to kill her opponents and Izzdarrak knowing her weakness didn't not help matters at all. The others stayed back knowing this was his fight for what she had done.

Still she put up an impressive fight. She was not the top assassin in house Auvryafin for nothing. She broke though his defenses once gouging him in the shoulder. This left her open though and Izzdarrak stabbed her through the heart. She fell silently to the floor.

I then ran over to him and held a healing potion to his lips saying,

"My poor Izzi."

He smirked drinking down the potion.

Keleth then said,

"Follow me we must get out of here before…"

We then heard footsteps in the hall. Keleth swore under his breath. He then turned and went out the door. There was a hushed conversation and then the sound of retreating footsteps.

Keleth then re-entered the room saying,

"Quickly now before they or others return."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So was anything you told me about your life true?" I asked Keleth in drow as we sat around the campfire.

"Most of it" He replied. "I wasn't Ardulvrae's male though and she didn't purchase me at an auction. I was her right hand. She relied on me heavily for many things and I thought my life was good. I was feared, respected and had quite a lot of power for a male. But then you came and told me of what your life was like and I realized it would be nice to have such a life. Not having to constantly look over your shoulder or justify your own existence. I thought it was worth the risk. I'm sorry for lying to you."

I gave a bit of a smirk and said,

"Thank you and you are forgiven."

I then gave him a genuine smile and added,

"Don't worry. You'll see life is better up here under Eilistraee's moon."

"I hope so." He replied.

Izzdarrak then wrapped his arm around my waist protectively saying,

"I'll be watching you. If you make any move to harm my Layla I won't hesitate to strike you down."

Keleth gave a wry smile saying,

"I don't plan on it. After all I have just as good as murdered my mistress myself if I return to the Underdark I'm as good as dead."

This seemed to relax Izzi a bit, just a bit though, and he said,

"True. But I'll still be watching you."

"I'd think you mad if you didn't."

Izzdarrak smirked and Keleth smirked back. It was crazy but it looked like they just might yet become friends.

I then got up stretching and said to Izzi softly,

"I could really use a bath. Want to join me?"

He grinned replying,

"That I do."

He then stood up and led me away from the others carrying our packs with him.

o0o0o0o

When we were a sufficient distance away from the others I set down Elkantar's enchanted bucket and said the trigger word twice. It was soon the size of a washtub.

"Such conveniences! I'm really going to have to thank your brother."

He pulled me close kissing me.

I pulled away, smiling saying,

"Is that so? Well I've got two more things to show you."

I then got out my water bottle and a small stone the size of my hand. He rose a brow saying,

"More trinkets?"

"Trinkets? They're more useful than that, my love."

I then opened my water bottle and set it on the side of the tub, smiling, I then tossed in the stone.

He smiled back saying,

"Let me guess the water bottle is enchanted to never run out and the stone will heat the water for us."

"How very astute of you, my love. Now how about you come and help me out of these clothes which have become very, very inconvenient."

He smirked and said,

"Gladly."

As he helped me undress his grin grew wider and his hands tarried at my hips, stroking them lightly. I smiled at him stroking his cheek. He nuzzled into it murmuring something inarticulate, but tender. I leant in and kissed him. What started out as a gentle kiss turned into an all out mauling and soon enough we were on the ground making love. I came to my senses I don't know how much longer in his arms with luke-warm water lapping at me.

I sat up smiling and said,

"Well, that was a pleasant prelude our bath"

I got up and closed my water bottle setting it aside.

He grinned back saying,

"That it was."

He got up and wrapped his arms around me saying,

"Sorry if I took you by surprise. It's just really hard for me to keep my hands off you."

I lent into him saying,

"I don't mind. I like you being close and you know it's hard for me to keep my hands off you too."

"Is that so?" he said smirking "I'm elated my body pleases you my Mistress."

Laughing softly I said,

"That it does."

I then led him to the washtub and slipped in. It was nice to just sit and relax. I'd been so nervous since I'd found out about Burkiira. If it weren't for Izzdarrak I think I probably would have lost it by now.

"No you wouldn't have. You're strong my love and you don't need me to prove that."

I was startled at this I then looked at him fondly and asked,

"You think so?"

He nodded and said,

"I do."

I twined my fingers through his hair and grinning said,

"I don't know about that. Thank you for believing in me though I really don't know what I'd do without you or how I lived without you before."

His blue eyes softened and he said,

"I've been thinking the same things lately."

He then kissed me and said,

"But I'd rather you not think of such depressing things. I want you to be happy. Here let me wash your hair."

I smiled warmly at him and said,

"I want you to be happy too and would very much like you to wash my hair."

He kissed the top of my head and did so.

When we returned all but Maronna and Keleth were asleep. Neither of them commented as we returned and prepared our bedrolls for sleep.

As we were settling down I looked over at Keleth and said,

"You should get some rest. You'll need it I'm sure."

He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't going to heed me.

Izzdarrak then said,

"Just make sure your lack of sleep doesn't affect our mission. You shouldn't have to worry about the human. They're trustworthy enough. None of them would kill you in your sleep. They think it would be dishonorable. A foolish surfacer notion, but they follow it nonetheless."

"It's not them I'm most concerned about; it's the ones I've betrayed."

"Point." said Izzdarrak "You should still get some rest though. What good will it be if they catch up to you and you're run so ragged that there's no fight left in you?"

Keleth shrugged saying,

"Point taken."

I threw him a blanket,

"Sleep well."

Keleth awoke to the sound of not too subtle footsteps nearby. He sat up slowly reaching for his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzdarrak do the same. Maronna knocked an arrow. Not moments later a drow man appeared out of the gloom. He raised his sword upon seeing them.

Keleth raised his free hand for casting, Izzdarrak prepared to strike when Maronna cried out,

"Wait!"

The drow men hesitated as she continued,

"Sir Kalandan, is that you? It is I Maronna, squire of Sir Leohorn."

The strange drow man lowered his weapon saying,

"It is I indeed. Good to see you Maronna."

She bowed saying,

"And you, sir."

He looked about saying,

"I did not expect to run into you here though I can't say I'm surprised."

"Milord, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My wife Iymthraedia has been taken by…"

"Burkiira her sister and first daughter of house Auvryafin." Finished Izzdarrak.

Kalandan turned to him and said,

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because we've been fighting her minions for a while now, so we know what and who she's after."

"And just who are you?" Kalandan asked.

I sat up yawning and rubbing my eyes I said,

"Izzi come back to bed. I'm cold without you."

Kalandan's eyes narrowed on his eldest daughter and he said,

"Laelafay?"

I froze recognizing that voice. My voice faltered as I said,

"Fa-father?"

Before more could be said my siblings showed up.

Phyrwae was the first and she asked,

"Father what's taking you so long?"

She followed his eyes and meeting mine she smiled, a bit wickedly, saying,

"Laelafay, it's good to see you sister."

Elkantar and Alyna showed up behind her. Elkantar seeing father's abashed look and Izzdarrak standing so close to me, in next to nothing, smirked widely and said,

"Well, well, well it seems our big sister doesn't abhor male company after all, just the ones father chooses. You owe me 20 pieces of silver Phy."

I blushed looking away.

Phyrwae ignored him and said,

"Aren't you going to introduce us Laelafay?"

I slowly got up thinking, "_What torture; Oh Eilistraee, why have you forsaken me?" _

I stood next to Izzdarrak and then said to my family,

"This is Izzdarrak, my lover."

I took a deep breath and then said,

"Izzdarrak these are my siblings, my sister Phyrwae, my brother Elkantar, and my other sister Alyna. You've already met my father, Kalandan."

Izzdarrak gave a nod saying,

"Nice to meet you."

Phy smirked and with a great curtsy said, "And you."

Feeling the tension Ally decided to break it by saying,

"So how have you been Layla?"

I smiled at her and asked,

"I've been good and you?"

She then went into a big long story of what had been happening at home since I left. Ally knew how to tell a story. She was a bard after all and once she got going it was rather difficult to pay attention or even think about anything else. I knew what she was doing and smiled at her gratefully. She winked at me and continued on about the drama when Phy had to choose from three different men who had wanted to take her to the spring ball.

"Your sister's quite the storyteller. All else seems to be swept aside in its wake." Izzdarrak whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and whispered back,

"That it does."

Ally then led them to the campfire continuing her tale. We all sat around the fire listening to her and everything else was forgotten.

Much later when she got to the point they were now she ended it by saying,

"As for what happens next that is a story yet to be told."

Everyone clapped and I said smiling,

"You haven't lost your touch since I last saw you and you seem to be getting better at performing for crowds."

She looked down at her feet saying,

"Not really. You all are my family it's different."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I still think you did a great job. Didn't she Izzi?"

Izzdarrak nodded saying,

"Indeed."

She blushed and said,

"Thank you."

Maronna then stood up and went to wake Leohorn.

He grumbled saying,

"Is it my watch already?"

"No, sir." She replied. "Sir Kalandan is here. I thought you would like to know."

"What?!"

He quickly got and walked over to where Kalandan was and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Kalandan smiled and said,

"Nice to see you too."

Leohorn shook his head, laughed, and said,

"Of course it is good to see you, but I can't help but wonder what you are doing here, my friend."

The smile disappeared from Kalandan's face and he said,

"Iymthraedia's been captured."

Leohorn swore and said,

"We were too late."

He then turned and said to me angrily,

"This is all your fault girl. If you weren't always sneaking off with your lover" he said the word incredibly sarcastically "we'd be there already. Look where it's gotten you. Your mother kidnapped."

I looked away ashamed when Izzdarrak took a step in front of me and said in a deadly voice,

"What did I tell you about yelling at her human?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder saying,

"It's…it's ok Izzdarrak."

He placed his hand on mine and said still glaring at Leohorn,

"It is **not **ok. No one should talk to you like that and they won't as long as I'm here."

I gave him a fond smile and said,

"You're so good to me."

He gave Leohorn another piercing glare and then turned to me saying,

"You deserve it my ssinssrigg."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So what's it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked Aly as we walked toward Burkiira's enclave in the pre-dawn light.

"You know being in love."

I smiled, a bit bashfully really, and said,

"How can I explain such a thing? It's wonderful sounds too predictable, but it's true. It **is **wonderful. To always have him there whenever I need him. I don't know what else to say except I would die for him and I think I would die without him. He's my whole world. He holds my heart, my soul."

Aly smiled and said teasingly,

"And **I'm **the romantic. But really Layla I'm happy for you. I've never seen you so vibrant. You're almost glowing."

I blushed and said,

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"I doubt it is to anyone else."

A soft voice then said,

"I see it too but then you've always glowed to me."

I spun around to see Izzdarrak standing behind me. I smiled saying,

"Flatter."

He smirked and replied,

"It's only flattery if it's not true."

I blushed and he laughed pulling me into a hug. Phy glared back at us for being too loud, I presume, and Izzdarrak glared back.

I smiled, turning his attention back to me and said,

"Don't worry love she's just jealous."

"Jealous?!" She said, much louder than we were talking.

I nodded saying,

"Obviously."

"Of what pray tell?"

"Of Izzi and I, You wish you had what we do rather than all the empty relationships you have back home."

Phy looked as though she'd been doused with cold water and I realized how close I had hit to home.

I bit my lip and opened my mouth to apologize when she raised a hand saying,

"Don't."

She then turned around and continued walking.

I looked to Aly and she shrugged as did Elkantar.

Izzdarrak gave me a squeeze and whispered,

"Don't worry, my love, I'm sure it will be alright."

o0o0o0o

"Here." said Keleth as we stopped in front of a cave with numerous magical wards.

"This is where Burkiira is here is one entrance and there's another one around back."

"Right." said father. "We should split up. Half go this way and half go the other."

He turned to Leohorn and said,

"You lead one team and I'll lead the other."

Leohorn nodded saying,

"Right. We'll go this way. You go around back."

"I think Keleth should go with us. We all speak drow after all." Said Ally.

I smirked at my sister and she flushed looking away. I hadn't failed to notice how close they had become over the lessons she had been giving him to speak common.

I said nothing about it however and replied,

"Sounds like a good idea."

The others nodded in agreement and after removing the wards around the entrance he went around to the back entrance with the others.

"So what do you think of Layla's new 'friend' father?" asked Elkantar incredibly sarcastically.

"I think he's considerably **more** than a friend." Said Phyrwae.

Alyna and Elkantar both rolled their eyes and he said,

. "I know that I was being sarcastic."

"Well, I disapprove." She said.

"Well, I wasn't asking you now was I? Father?"

Kalandan tilted his head from side to side and then replied,

"He seems to be a good man who cares for her quite a lot. He also does seem a bit rough around the edges so to speak, but I suppose I was as well when I first came out of the Underdark. Caring about no one but myself, your mother, and your sister. Not trusting the surfacers as far as I could throw them."

He smiled fondly at this and nodded adding,

"I think he'll do just fine."

Aly smiled and said,

"I'm glad you think so. She cares for him a lot you know."

Kalandan nodded saying,

"That much is obvious. I've never seen her so happy before. You think marriage is out of the question?"

"I should certainly hope not! Think of the scandal if they're not!" said Phyrwae.

Aly turned and said,

"Would you rather her marry someone she doesn't even love or be with some she does even if they don't marry?"

Phy was rather startled by this and said,

"Of course I want her to be happy. I just…"

Aly cut her off saying,

"Do you? Because sometimes I think you don't care about anything, but appearances and it sickens me."

"Whoa there!" said Elkantar "No need to get hostile. There are plenty of people nearby willing to do that for us. Also to answer your question father I think it very likely to happen seeing as I explained that it actually means something up here on the surface to Izzdarrak. Then I gave him a ring. I figured you'd prefer that they did and he seemed amiable to the idea. As he put it 'if this means I get to stay with her without causing any trouble for her I'll do it.' Amusing no?"

"That's great. It means we have something to look forward to after this disaster." Replied Kalandan smiling widely.

"Wait I heard something up ahead. Wait here."

I then crept forward quietly. Once I rounded the corner I relaxed a bit seeing no one was there. I then quickly spun around dagger in hand for the relaxation was a feint I had heard someone following me. It was quickly blocked by a sword. I blanched as I realized it was Izzdarrak.

He smirked and said,

"You're getting better, love. I almost fell for that feint. Next time you might actually hurt me."

I glared at him and said,

"Don't act like this is funny! I could have hurt you!"

His smirk widened and he said,

"But you didn't."

I sighed frustrated and asked,

"What did you want anyway?"

"Just to ask you a question, oh powerful mistress."

I frowned and said,

"Oh and that would be?"

He then pulled a ring from his pocket and taking my hand he asked,

"Will you marry me?"

I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. For a moment I merely stared at him at the ring and I then asked looking up into his eyes,

"You're serious? You know what this means?"

"That you'll be mine forever and I yours, according to your brother."

"That's the idea, yes, and you want that with me?"

"Of course I do. Who else would I want? Don't you want this?" He asked the last part a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"So?" He asked smirking again.

"Yes, I will, I will marry you."

He smiled slipping the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"Good. Now let's get going. We wouldn't want your mother to miss it now would we?"

"Over here." Keleth signaled.

He tapped the wall and murmured an incantation and a door appeared out of the wall.

He then opened it pressing a finger to his lips.

"This tunnel should come out near Burkiira's for lack of a better term throne room." Signaled Keleth in the silent drow code.

"Good." Kalandan signaled back. "Where do you think the others are going to end up?"

"Around the same area if they just go straight and don't take any detours." Keleth signaled.

"Good we wouldn't want them getting lost."

"Indeed." Replied Keleth

"Are we there yet?" Whined Darhana.

Izzdarrak silenced her with a look. He then murmured under his breath,

"I swear that gnome will be the death of us. If I don't kill her first."

I smiled at him and said softly,

"Now, now calm down. Save that energy for the enemy."

Smirking widely I added in drow,

"Or tonight."

He smirked back saying,

"I can do both."

Stroking his arm I said,

"I know you can."

He leant down and kissed me and when he pulled back there was a veritable fire in his eyes. I heard someone cough and looked back. Leohorn was looking disapprovingly.

"What I'm not allowed to kiss my betrothed?" I said, smiling widely for I enjoyed saying it.

"This is hardly the time or the place for such things we need to be moving. I liked to get there sooner rather than later."

I smiled and said,

"I know, I know, but it's rather hard for me to keep my hands off him."

His smirk widened and stroking my hip he said,

"I feel the same way about you, my dear."

"Glad to hear it." I replied

Soon enough we arrived in a large central chamber it was empty and I didn't like it felt…

"Planned." said Izzdarrak finishing my thought "This whole thing seems planned from the beginning and I don't like it."

He moved close, hands on his blades.

I nodded replying,

"I know what you mean. I think she wants us to find her so we can…" I gulped. "watch whatever she does to mother."

"You're probably right about that, my love. You and your family are the exception. Our kin is not usually at all kind. I would expect something gruesome."

Then realizing what he had said he quickly added,

"But don't worry I won't let it happen. Whatever it is."

I smiled at him and said,

"I know it's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Many huh?" he asked, "I wouldn't think there would be more than one, maybe two."

"Well, allow me to tell them to you in detail later."

A door then opened nearby. We all fell back preparing for a fight when I recognized the drow coming through a secret door in the wall. I let out a sigh of relief. It was my family and the ones that weren't trying to kill me.

I walked forward to them and signaled,

"That's a neat trick"

Keleth smirked and signaled back,

"Thanks, but don't worry I'm not trying to one up you in stealth. I just happened to know about that passageway."

I almost laughed and signaled back,

"Good, I might have to kill you for that. Kidding, just kidding. Everyone's here I presume."

He nodded.

"Excellent. We should make a plan of attack. Best we back up though so the humans can be included."

"Why bother?" both Keleth and Izzdarrak signaled at the same time.

They smirked and I responded "Because how are we going to be able to work together well if they don't know what's going on."

"Fair point, Laelafay. I knew I was right to send you out here. You've certainly gotten wiser." Signaled Kalandan.

I smiled at him and signaled,

"Thank you, father."

"Alright, so we have a plan." Whispered Kalandan "Now all we have to do is execute it."

He then nodded to Maronna and I and we moved forward to the door quietly. I checked the door for traps. There were none, it was unlocked as well. The whole thing just made my hackles rise. I then signaled for the others to move forward and I opened the door. Inside was Burkiira she sat on an onyx throne and next to her chained to a statue of Lloth was mother and she was unconscious.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, my dear, such a bother you have been. Tsk tsk."

Father pushed forward and said,

"Let her go, Burkiira. Let her go before I sever your head."

She laughed saying,

"I'd like to see you try. You worthless male."

"With pleasure." he said.

He then marched toward her drawing his sword when he was knocked backwards by an invisible force.

Burkiira laughed again saying,

"The spider queen has granted me protection from you and your ilk. I think you'll need a lot more than that to get by it."

I then threw my dagger at her and it was deflected bouncing of the invisible shield. I didn't figure it would work, but it was worth a try. Elkantar then let lose a wave of spells along with Phyrwae casting divine incantations.

None of it seemed to work she just laughed, saying,

"It's useless. Now you all just have to stand there and watch as the spider queen drains the very life from her. I do hope you enjoy it." She grinned evilly. "No being of goodness, especially no worshiper of Eilistraee can breach the shield."

Izzdarrak glaring murderously at her strode up to her. She smirked saying,

"It's no use why do you even…"

She stopped dead as Izzdarrak crossed the barrier. She backed away raising her shield to meet his blades saying,

"How?"

"**I**" He replied. "am no servant of goodness nor of Eilistraee."

She then brought out her whip and cracked it at him saying,

"Stay back, male!"

He charged at her and she cracked the whip again bringing it down upon his face and knocking him to the ground where he twitched from waves of pain brought on by the snake-headed whip.

"Izzi!" I cried running forward only to be stopped by the barrier.

Burkiira laughed, saying in a mocking coo,

"Aw, I didn't hurt you now did I,"Izzi"?"

Izzdarrak then got to his feet blue eyes blazing. He charged again and this time when Burkiira cracked her whip he caught it on one of his blades and ripped it from her hand quickly following through with a second blade to the heart.

Saying in a deadly whisper,

"**You **don't call me that."

She slid to the floor dead before she hit the ground. He then turned around and unchained Iymthraedia from the statue of Lolth. Picking her up he brought her over to the others. Kalandan ran over to her taking her into his arms.

Izzdarrak heard him murmur,

"I've never felt so helpless." Looking up at Izzdarrak he said to him "Thank you."

Izzdarrak just nodded saying nothing.

Keleth then walked over behind the throne and pressed his palm against the wall murmuring something. A doorway slid open and he said,

"Hurry this way."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that evening when we all sat around the fire I sat staring into it almost mindlessly thinking of everything that had happened. How different it really was down in the Underdark, how lucky I was to have been raised here and not turned into one of them, how lucky I was to have a family that loved me, how lucky I was to have Izzdarrak. At that moment Izzdarrak came and sat down next to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and said looking up at him,

"You know I love you right? With all of my heart?"

He looked a bit surprised at first and then his face softened and stroking my cheek he said,

"I do and you know I feel the same about you don't you?"

I squeezed him tight and said,

"I do. I don't know why you do, but I do."

He shook his head smiling and said,

"Maybe it's because you're perfect in every way."

"Now that's what I like to hear from my daughter's future husband."

We both turned around to see Mother walking towards us. I got up saying,

"Mother you shouldn't be up. You should be resting."

She shook her head saying,

"Don't be ridiculous I'm fine."

I bit my lip, knowing it was futile to argue with her once she had made up her mind.

Smiling she then said,

"I came to meet my rescuer."

Izzdarrak stood up saying,

"You really should be resting. The others will be worried."

Mother's smile widened and she replied,

"That can wait. I wanted to come meet you. See what kind of man my Layla chose for herself after chasing off so many suitors; sometimes literally."

I smirked and Izzdarrak said,

"I'm nothing special, just a humble male, mistress."

Mother laughed loudly and said,

"I highly doubt that, but appreciate the sentiment. Really now, tell me about yourself."

Izzdarrak shifted, a bit uncomfortable, and said,

"Like what?"

"Tell me how you came to Silverymoon."

"I was part of a failed surface raid and was left for dead. After I woke up, I felt like I had been set free. I didn't know where I was going to go,but I knew it wasn't back to the Underdark. Then after being the surface for a while I ended up in Silverymoon. I had heard it had a precedent for being more accepting to our kind."

Mother gave a small laugh and said,

"And then you get into a bar fight as soon as you got there. That sounds about right. You remind of Kal."

That's when Phy and father showed up and Phy said,

"There you are, mother. We've been looking for you. You really should get some rest."

Mother broke away saying,

"Alright, alright I just wanted to say hello to Layla and get to know her betrothed a little better."

Phy frowned and said,

"Well, now that you've done that; would you please get back to bed."

Father stepped over to her and said,

"Come with me, Immy."

Mother smiled and said,

"Of course, my love."

She then took his hand as he led her back to their tent.

Phy then turned around and asked,

"What did she talk to you about?"

I shrugged and said,

"Not much really. She just asked how he came to Silveymoon and he told her."

"I see." Was all she said she then turned about and left.

"Your sister is rather odd, my love." Izzdarrak said

I sighed and said,

"I know. I'm usually very adept at reading people, but I just can't seem to figure her out. There are times when she's very uptight and concerned with appearances and the like and other times when she doesn't seem to care about it that much at all. She's a good person though. She means well."

Izzdarrak sighed and said,

"I wish my family was as loving as yours."

I laughed and said,

"What do you mean my family?"

I cupped his cheek with my hand, the one with the engagement ring on it, and said,

"They're your family too now."

He kissed me and said,

"I'm just happy to have you."

Smiling back I replied,

"And I'm happy to have you. Come we should get our rest it's a long way back to Silverymoon."

"I'm glad to be off the road." I said sighing as we boarded a ship heading for Waterdeep."

Izzdarrak took me in his arms saying,

"You don't mean that. You know you enjoy it."

I smiled and said,

"True. It's good to have a break every now and then though."

"That it is. We have quite a while to rest on this ship, my dear."

"That we do. Days upon days." I replied, "All the way to Waterdeep."

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" He asked smirking widely.

"Well" I said "I have a couple books I haven't read yet."

He frowned his grip slacking a bit when I giggled saying,

"I'm teasing you, love. I knew what you meant. We'll have plenty of time for that too."

He then gave a wicked grin and picking me up carried me off to our cabin.

"They seem to do that a lot don't they?" said Phyrwae.

Both Iymthraedia and Wandathana gave a chuckle. Iymthraedia then said,

"Ah, they're young and in love. Leave them be, Phy."

"I'm just saying maybe they should slow down a bit. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten her pregnant."

Alyna rolled her eyes and said,

"Don't be ridiculous she's a great alchemist and you know it. I'm sure she keeps _those _potions on hand."

"They do seem to go through them rather quickly, though." Murmured Maronna more to herself than the others.

"And how would you know?" Asked Phyrwae

Maronna blinked a bit startled and replied,

"I help her gather the necessary herbs. While I agree she is an adept alchemist, she's not really much of an herbalist, though she's getting better. It's always good to have a second pair of eyes." She added with a shrug.

Alyna smiled and said,

"That's nice of you."

Maronna shrugged again and said,

"I used to spend a lot of time sorting herbs among other various tasks as well as a lot of time in the wilds before I became Sir Leohorn's squire."

She then walked off toward a nearby window looking out of it.

A crew member of the ship then walked in and said,

"Dinner is served."

"Should someone go and tell Layla and Izzdarrak?" asked Iymthraedia.

Kalandan chuckled and said,

"No, I don't think so. We should save them some though."

"I don't know that man seems to have an appetite that's hard to sate." Leohorn said

"That much is obvious." Replied Elkantar.

Alyna snickered and Keleth smirked as they made their way to the dining hall.

Maronna smiled as she watched them go. It was funny, really; how comfortable she felt around them. She was more comfortable around a family of dark elves than she had ever been with her own kind. She wondered why that was. Perhaps it was because she had never had very good interactions or relationships with those of her own kind, Sir Leohorn and Wandathana being exceptions of course.

Leohorn then walked over to her and said,

"You coming? It's not like you can afford to miss meals as thin as you are."

Maronna smiled at him; the father she never had and nodded saying,

"Of course."

I laughed as I walked hand in hand with Izzdarrak strolling the streets of Waterdeep looking in the shop windows, watching the people. Izzdarrak gave me a faint smile in return looking about.

"Calm down." I said squeezing his hand. "We're perfectly safe here. Both my brother and my parents have been here many times and nothing's ever happened."

"Not yet." He murmured

I sighed and kissed his cheek whispering,

"You need to relax a bit, love. Not everything is out to get you."

His face softened a bit and he stroked my cheek saying,

"I know you've proven that to me, but I don't want to take any chances. Not when I have something as valuable as you to protect."

"Izzi…" I said softly.

He smiled and said,

"I know, my love, I know."

He then turned and looked into the nearby shop saying,

"Come. How about I buy you something."

I looked noticing it was a tailor. I smirked saying,

"Something for me or something for you?"

He gave a wicked grin and replied,

"Well, maybe something for us both to enjoy."

I grinned back saying,

"Sounds good."

I then noticed Maronna nearby, moving quickly as if to avoid something or someone. I looked about and noticed someone following her, a man about her age with long black hair and a bow across his back. I rose an eyebrow curious, from the way she was acting his attention was unwanted I moved to follow her.

"Where are you going, love?" Izzdarrak asked

I then nodded toward Maronna and said,

"Look someone's following her. She may need some help."

Izzdarrak then looked disappointedly toward the shop and then towards me and said,

"But…"

I smiled at him and giving a small laugh said,

"There'll be plenty of time for that later."

I tugged his hand and he followed.

We followed Maronna and the man for awhile until he finally seemed to corner her at a dead end and I wondered if she had done it on purpose because she seemed to always know where she was going. The man then approached her and began to talk to her. I don't know what about, but she looked upset, so we closed in.

When we got closer I heard the man say,

"Come on, Mar. Have a drink with me. I haven't seen you ages."

He then took her hand continuing,

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

"This man bothering you, Maronna?" I asked stepping out of the shadows.

The man turned around reaching for his sword and startled he asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Maronna. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend as well. My name is Alexander Silverkin."

Maronna glared at him and said,

"Is that what you're going by now? In Thay it was Alondar Darkeyes."

I raised a snowy brow at him and he turned to Maronna saying,

"I changed it so it would be harder for me to be found and taken back.."

Still glaring at him she said,

"Oh, back to the master that you said you'd come back to rescue me from?"

He blushed and said,

"I was, I did, but you were gone when I got back."

"Ha!" she said derisively "I was there for three years after you left, until I finally escaped myself."

Her gaze turned deadly cold and she pushed him saying,

"I then lived in the wilderness for another year and a half until I met Sir Leohorn and he saved me from the elements, from the animals but mostly from myself…" She trailed off turning her back on him.

I ran over to her and put an arm around her saying,

"Are you ok?"

It was a stupid question and I knew it, but it was all I could think of at the moment.

She then took a deep breath saying,

"Fine. I'm fine, but I think I'd like to go. The sooner we get back to Silverymoon the better."

I gave her a faint smile and said,

"Ok I'll meet you at Zanven's."

She smiled saying,

"Thanks; you're a good friend."

She then turned to leave when Alex grabbed her by the arm saying,

"Wait please."

She pulled away saying rather viciously,

"Farewell Alondar, Alex, or whatever your name is."

"But…" He said reaching out to her again.

Izzdarrak then tightly grabbed his arm saying,

"I believe the lady has said farewell. Leave before I make you."

Alex gave him and then Maronna a strange look and said,

"You keep odd company these days, Mar."

When we got back to Zanven's, the friend of Elkantar's we were staying with, I asked,

"You want to tell me what that was all about?"

Maronna sighed and looking out the window she said,

"Alex, was my closest friend and my first love back when we were slaves in Thay. We were together for nine years and were all each other had since we were torn from our families at eight years of age. One day he said he had a plan to escape and get help. I remember asking him why I couldn't go with him and he had said that his escape plan wouldn't work with two people. He wasn't sure it would work with even one and he didn't want me to get hurt. I… I was so naïve. I believed him. I believed him without a second thought. Then I waited. For three years I waited until I was finally convinced that he wasn't coming back and I escaped myself. I then wandered around the wilderness for a year and a half just living off the land. But not in the peaceful way druids and some rangers do. I was a beast, worse than a beast. I had no one, not even the animal companion that most servants of nature have and the solitude wore me down to just instincts. Sir Leohorn found me one day while he was out on a mission for the Order of the Aster and I've been with him ever since."

I was stunned and had no idea what to say. I had suspected she had had a bit of a dark past, but this was beyond anything I could have ever thought. So, I just walked over and put a hand on her shoulder saying,

"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do just ask."

She smiled and said,

"Thanks for that, really, but you should go. I'm sure Izzdarrak is waiting."

I frowned and said,

"Izzdarrak can wait. I can go shopping anytime. Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded and said,

"Go. Have fun."

I bit my lip, looking at her concernedly before leaving.

"Well, how do you like it?" I said to Izzdarrak as I spun about showing him the dress.

He grinned wolfishly and said,

"Lovely. It matches your eyes, not to mention is rather form fitting."

I grinned looking down at the lilac colored gown. It _was_ rather tight, almost but not quite too tight and flowing from the thigh down. I spun about again saying,

"I'm glad you like it."

He got up and walked over taking my hands he said,

"I like it very much."

The seamstress then walked over saying,

"Will you be taking that, Milady?"

"Yes, we will." Said Izzdarrak

I smiled and said,

"You're too good to me."

He smiled back and said,

"You deserve it."

"After this I'd like to check on, Maronna."

He sighed and said,

"You just left her. I thought this was going to be time for just you and me."

I gave him a bit of a frown and said,

"I spend almost every waking moment with you and most un-waking ones too and when I'm **not** with you I'm usually **thinking** about you. I'm just asking for a little time to check on her she seemed so upset."

"She's fine. She said so herself."

"Then checking on her won't take long."

He grumbled looking away.

I gave an amused smile and placing a hand on his arm said,

"You're rather selfish you know?"

He gave me an offended look then angrily said,

"Yes, exactly, I only think of you and I'm selfish."

Still with that same smile I said,

"Yes, because you don't want to share me with anyone else. Not even a few minutes with a human friend when we have centuries to spend together."

He shifted a bit uncomfortably and then said,

"Point, my love."

"You're going to have to get used to the idea some someday, you know."

"And why is that, my honeycream?"

Smiling I said,

"Well, what if we have children someday?"

He looked rather startled at this and almost whispered,

"I don't know if I'd make a good father, my love."

I cupped his cheek in my hand saying,

"You'll make an excellent one. You'll just have to get used to the idea of sharing me with them."

He placed his hand over mine and whispered,

"It might not be so bad having a little you running about."

I gave a soft laugh and said,

"Or a little you."

I then kissed him saying,

"We'll come back to shopping afterward and we can get many more things for you to enjoy."

He grinned saying,

"I'd like that."

We then paid and left the shop making our way back to Zanven's we both noticed someone following us. We then nonchalantly made our way to a secluded area and waited. Soon enough the person walked around the corner and Izzdarrak grabbed him slamming him against the wall. Their hood fell down and I recognized them as Alex, the one who had been following Maronna earlier.

Glaring at him I asked,

"Why were you following us?"

"I wasn't." He said, trying to deny it.

"Don't give me that. We both saw you. Now you mind telling us why?"

"You're Mar's friend, right?" He asked nervously.

I rose an eyebrow at him suspiciously and said,

"That I am. What of it?"

"Can you tell her something for me? Please it's important."

Still suspicious, though feeling a bit sorry for him for he did look rather pitiful, I replied,

"Maybe. It depends on what it is."

He smiled and said,

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I tried really, but by the time I had found help and went back she was already gone."

I rose a brow at him and said,

"Really? It took you three years to find help?"

He winced and replied,

"She told you about that?"

"She did indeed. Now if you expect me to believe any of what you say mind telling me what took you so long?"

He looked away and began,

"I lost track of time to be honest. That and no one I met would help me. Those close by didn't want to risk angering our master. He was a powerful man in Thay, one of the dreaded Red Wizards. So I went to the next town and the next and the next and so on until I wound up in Waterdeep almost 2 ½ years later. There I stumbled into the headquarters of the Order of the Aster and finally found someone who would help me. When we went back we freed a lot of slaves from the Thavians, but Mar wasn't one of them. Elaina a friend of ours told me she had escaped on her own and ran off into the wilds about a month before. I looked for her on the way back. I asked at every town, but no one had seen her. It was as if she just disappeared. I didn't know what to do. When we got back to Waterdeep I wallowed in my self pity and despair for about a ten day or two and then left to look again. One of the paladins was very kind to me. He told me not to give up hope and that he would help me look if I wanted but I told him no and that I was sure he had more important things to do. Funny thing is he got a letter from an old friend the next day and took off for Silverymoon."

I stood rather transfixed by his tale and then said,

"Let him go, Izzi."

Izzdarrak looked at me and said,

"What?! Why? You don't actually believe him do you?"

"I don't know, but if he is lying he deserves to be let go anyway for coming up with such a story on the spot."

Izzdarrak frowned and said,

"I'm not sure I agree with you there, love."

I placed my hand on his arm and said,

"I'll make it up to you later."

He sighed and relinquished his hold.

"Thank you." Said Alex

Izzdarrak just glared at him.

"So what is this message you want me to deliver?" I asked.

"Just that I'm sorry, I tried, that I still love her and would like to see her again. I'm staying at the Oaken Leaf Inn in the Merchant quarter."

I nodded and said,

"Very well."

He then turned and left.

"You really think he's trustworthy?" Asked Izzdarrak.

"I could be wrong, but yes, I think so. I'm an unusually good judge of character. I can almost always tell when someone's trying to deceive me and whether or not they are a good person within the first few seconds of meeting them."

"Is that so?" Said Izzdarrak

"It is." I stated. "Though I am not infallible. Mistakes can be made, though I can't honestly recall the last time that happened."

Smiling I looked up at him and said,

"I knew you were good when we first met. You just needed a little love to let it out."

He stared at me a bit stunned for a moment then took me into his arms and said,

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I love you."

He pushed my hair behind my ear and said softly,

"And I you."

I leant up kissed his nose and said,

"Good. We should get back."

"He said what?!" Exclaimed Maronna when I delivered the message.

"You heard me and I think you should give him a chance. He seemed sincere."

"And what if he's not? What if it's a trap? Will you be there to help me get out of it?"

"I will."

She sighed and said,

"Ok, ok let's… let's go do this. Before I lose my nerve."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When we walked into the Oaken Leaf and Maronna saw Alex sitting at the bar she began to turn around saying,

"I can't do this."

I grabbed her then said,

"Oh yes you can. Now don't worry Izzdarrak and I will be right here if you need us. Go."

She glanced over at him then biting her lip took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Why is she so nervous? Is she afraid he's going to assassinate her? Because she should know we would never let that happen."

I smiled at him and said,

"No. She's afraid of a different kind of hurt. Didn't you use to get nervous around me? I know I did you."

He laughed and said,

"Used to? I still get nervous around you, my love. It's a good kind of nervous though, if such a thing is possible."

He then wrapped his arm around me pulling me close.

"Just… just having you close like this makes my heart beat faster."

My smile softened and I said,

"I know what you mean. Though things have changed, where I used to feel more nervous than excitement, now it seems to be the other way around."

He grinned and said,

"I'm glad I still excite you, my honeycream. How about I get us a table and us a couple of drinks?"

I kissed him lightly and said,

"You never stopped exciting me and a drink sounds nice."

o0o0o0o0

Maronna walked up to the bar steeling herself for what was to come, promising herself she wouldn't fall for any of his tricks.

When he looked up and waved, smiling, she felt her resistance melting away and couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"I'm glad you decided to come though not without reinforcements I see."

Alex said with a smirk nodding toward Layla and Izzdarrak.

Maronna glanced back at them and said,

"She insisted I come and at least talk; so I insisted she come with me."

Smirk not leaving his face he said,

"I see. Fair enough."

Maronna then said slowly,

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to see you again. It's been a long time."

"That it has." She nodded coldly.

He reached out to her and said,

"I'm sorry. I did try, but everywhere I went no one would help me until I found my way into the Order of the Aster about two and a half years later. We went back to Thay, but you were gone. Elaina told me you had already left a month earlier. I'm sorry." He repeated, shoulders slumping.

She folded her arms her posture becoming a little less hostile, but not much and said,

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He said taking up her hands.

"I would never desert you. I love you. I thought you knew that."

She looked up at him mouthing wordlessly.

o0o0o0o0

I watched Izzdarrak walk up to the bar with a smile on my face happy he was here with me. My eyes then shifted to Maronna, she seemed to be getting along with Alex fine.

A half-elf then came up to and slid into the chair next to me and he said,

"Hey, beautiful, mind if I take this seat?"

"I do actually. My betrothed was sitting there."

"Is that so?" he replied "Must be a lucky man to have you."

I nodded and said,

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not interested." I said the last part rather firmly.

He reached out laying a hand on my arm and said,

"Come now, don't be so cold. I'm sure I could show you a good time. Not to mention a surface trick or two."

"No and I'd appreciate you taking your hand off of me."

I glared at him, wondering why he just would not take a hint, when Izzdarrak came back. Setting the drinks on the table he glared at the half-elf as well. His eyes like chips of ice.

"Is there a problem?" Izzdarrak asked.

I gave a smirk and the half-elf removed his hand ignoring Izzdarrak he said,

"If you change your mind I'll be here for a while, just ask for me. My name is Reuldin."

He picked up my hand and kissed it. Izzdarrak moved forward livid.

Pushing him away Izzdarrak said,

"Get out of here before I slit your throat you worthless darthirii half-breed."

I looked at the man and said coldly,

"Thank you, but I won't."

He reached out to touch my face saying,

"Such cruelty, yet your beauty more than makes up for it. I bet you're a real fire in the bedroom."

Izzdarrak lost it punching him square in the face and he went flying across the tavern. Even as I smirked I knew we were going to get in trouble for it. Though as I lent over and kissed Izzdarrak I knew it was worth it

o0o0o0o0

Maronna stared at him dumbstruck when someone when flying across the tavern.

The innkeeper then walked over and said pointing at Maronna,

"You! You came in with those dark elves didn't you?!"

Maronna blinked a bit confused and then said,

"Yes. Why?"

"The man just threw some bloke across the inn that's what."

Alex smiled and said,

"Your friends are a bit violent, aren't they?"

Maronna frowned and said,

"No, they are just rather protective of each other."

Alex chuckled and said,

"The jealous type are they? Well I best let you see to them."

He then kissed her hand and said,

"I guess I'll see you later."

And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

Maronna sat there for a moment a bit stunned and then got up and went over to where the commotion was.

o0o0o0o0

"Come on, love. Let's get out of here. You know we're going to attract attention."

Just then I saw Maronna coming our way and motioned her to follow.

"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to get you thrown out." I said as we left.

"Damn kitrye-darthirii deserved it." Growled Izzdarrak, pulling me close.

I smiled at him and said,

"That he did, but I'm still sorry Maronna."

She smiled weakly and said,

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure this man deserved what he got. I'll meet you back at the house. I've got some thinking to do."

And with that she turned and walked off.

I frowned looking after her saying,

"I hope she's ok."

"She'll be fine. You worry too much." Izzdarrak said.

I rolled my eyes and said,

"**I **worry too much?"

"Hey, my worrying is justified. You always seem to be getting into some sort of trouble."

I grinned and said,

"I suppose I do and you're always there to help me out. How about we now go back to the house and I model that dress for you again. Then thank you for defending me."

He grinned back and said,

"I like the sound of that."

"I thought you might." I replied.

o0o0o0o0

The next day I went downstairs to see Alex in parlor talking with Leohorn. I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you say this is where you were staying and thought I'd come pay Mar a visit when I ran into Sir Leohorn here." Alex said.

I looked to Leohorn and said,

"You two know each other?"

Leohorn nodded and said,

"That we do. I was part of the regiment that went with him to Thay."

"Really?" I said "I have to admit I wondered if that might be the case after you told me your story."

Alex smirked and just at that moment Maronna walked in and upon seeing Alex she stopped asking,

"What are you doing here?"

Smiling Alex replied,

"I told you I'd see you again didn't I? I was catching up with an old friend here first though." He said nodding to Leohorn.

Maronna looked at her mentor and he said,

"I was just telling Layla before you came in that I knew him from the mission the order sent me on before I met you."

"Mission?" she asked "What mission?"

"Why a mission to free some slaves from Thay. It went well, I think, we were able to free a great number of them though we never found the one Alex was looking for."

Leohorn than turned to Alex and said,

"I am sorry about that. I'm free now if you want me to help you look."

Alex smirked and said looking meaningfully at Maronna,

"Ah, but my friend, I've already found her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Leohorn turned puzzled looking at Maronna for a moment then his eyes widened and he said,

"She is the one you were looking for?"

Alex nodded, leaning back in his chair and smiling.

Leohorn looked flabbergasted for a moment then burst out laughing. I couldn't help but smirk myself it was funny. Maronna blushed and looked away and I smiled putting an arm around her.

"That's quite the tale indeed. You ask me to help you find someone and when I stop looking I find her." Leohorn said still chuckling.

"Irony is the greatest form of humor." I said simply.

"So you keep telling me." Leohorn said.

Izzdarrak then showed up and looking at me he asked,

"Breakfast?"

Smiling I said,

"That sounds wonderful. Leohorn would you care to join us?"

Leohorn looked as if he might refuse at first then I looked meaningfully at Maronna and Alex. Catching my meaning he said,

"Of course."

I then squeezed Maronna's shoulder and left the room.

As we walked to the kitchens I smiled brightly. Maronna needed some love in her life. Gods know how much it has improved my life. I took up Izzdarrak's hand and he smiled at me lovingly.

"Good timing." I said grinning.

He smirked and said,

"I've always had good timing."

I chuckled lightly and Leohorn rolled his eyes as I said,

"That you have, my love. That you have."

"But really let's go get breakfast." He said.

I smiled warmly and said,

"You and your insatiable hunger. Come let's see if we can find you something to eat."

Maronna shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot unsure of what to do or what to say.

"Don't act so nervous, Mar. I'm not going to hurt you." Alex said smiling.

"Not physically, no." Maronna said slowly.

"What does that mean?" he responded just as slowly.

She turned away and said,

"That you'll just leave again after getting my hopes up or that things will turn out perfectly and I'll wake up to see that it's all been just a dream,"

He walked over to her and turning her around to face him said,

"First of all, if I'm to go anywhere I'm taking you with me and secondly do dreams feel so real."

He then kissed her with all the longing that had been piling up over the last few years. She was tentative at first but then matched his kiss with equal if not greater passion.

As we all sat around the table for breakfast Darhana noticed Maronna's absence and asked,

"Where's Maronna? It's not like her to miss breakfast."

"She has a visitor and is with him now." I replied.

"Is that so? Well I hope he cheers her up. She's always so gloomy." Darhana said a bit sadly.

Izzdarrak couldn't back a smirk and nor could I once I saw his.

"What?" Darhana asked seeing this.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just remembered something amusing. Today's the day we go home. I'm excited, aren't you?"

Darhana smiled saying,

"Yes! I'm going to tell my whole family about all our adventures!"

She then continued to babble on about what else she would do once she got home. I smiled shaking my head she was so easy to distract.

"Well done, my love." Izzdarrak whispered into my ear.

I smiled back at him and said,

"Why, thank you. What do you want to do when we get back to Silverymoon?"

"Why whatever you want to do." He replied.

I gave a soft laugh and said,

"Of course you do. But I mean besides that."

"I don't know. How about you show me the sights."

"Of course. I'll show you all the beauty Silverymoon has to offer." I said with a smirk.

"Take care." I said to Maronna as I hugged her goodbye.

"I will." She said "And you do the same."

I smiled, replying,

"Of course. I'll see you at the wedding right?"

Smiling she said,

"That you will."

"We'll both be there." Said Alex wrapping his arm about her.

"I'll be there, girl." Leohorn said gruffly.

"Good." I replied.

"As will I." said Wandathana "But for the time being I'm going to stay here in Waterdeep. Lathander tells me it is for the best."

I nodded and said,

"Very well, I will see you then. Take care and thank you for everything."

She smiled her eyes crinkling and said ,

"You're very welcome and thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For showing me that love and goodness comes in many forms."

She replied, still with that same know smile. I raised an eyebrow at her still confused and she just laughed saying,

"Take care."

I shook my head smiling and said,

"You too."

Leohorn stepped forward took my hand and said,

"You've done well, Layla. I'm proud to have been in your company."

"So glad you approve." I said with a bit of a smirk.

He shook his head and said,

"That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

Izzdarrak grinned and wrapping his arm around me said,

"Oh it has. Multiple times."

I grinned and blushed looking away from the others.

"You two take care of yourselves and that goes for all of you." Leohorn said looking around at everyone.

"Ah, but we will be with you. Who better to watch over us then you yourself, good sir?" Alex said and Maronna giggled.

I smiled at them glad she was so happy. For Darhana had been right she had been rather gloomy before hand.

Leohorn rolled his eyes and said,

"That does not excuse you from staying on your guard."

Alex saluted and said,

"Of course, sir. One must stay ever vigilant."

Maronna giggled again and he smiled warmly at him. I laughed and said,

"I'll miss you. All of you."

Father shook Leohorn's hand and said,

"I'll see you later, old friend."

Leohorn nodded and said,

"Farewell."

Elkantar then said goodbye to Zanven and we were through the portal to Silverymoon.

I stood on the dais rather impatiently as the handmaidens scurried about making measurements and such for my wedding dress. I had told mother I would just wear a dress I already had, but that wasn't good enough. One of the handmaidens caught my eye and I smirked remembering both Keleth and Izzdarrak's reaction when mother had said the handmaidens are here. They had glanced at each other then moved closer to Ally and I respectively, reaching for their weapons. I had almost laughed and after exchanging a glace with Ally I had placed a hand on Izzi's shoulder and said,

"Not that kind of handmaiden. They're here to help with wedding preparations."

They relaxed and I laughed softly. Izzdarrak glared at me and I bit my lip.

Mother had then stepped forward and said to both Izzdarrak and Keleth said,

"Go on now, shoo. We have preparations to make."

They had both hesitated and then left the room. My attention had been brought back to reality when one of the girls said,

"Milady, milady are you alright?"

I smiled at her and said, "Of course; just a bit lost in thought."

"I'm more than a little impressed, my lady." She said as she continued to work on my dress. "I think I'd be a bundle of nerves if it were my wedding day."

My smile widened and I said,

"There's no need for me to be nervous if I know I'm marrying the right man."

She smiled at me warmly and said,

"I suppose not, but most people are nervous regardless."

I shrugged and said,

"I'm just ready for it to be over."

Mother than came in with my sisters. Wandathana, Darhana, and Maronna not far behind.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Mother said absolutely glowing with pride.

I smiled at her and said,

"Thank you mother."

Ally ran forward and gave me a hug saying,

"I'm so happy for you. Though I must admit I never thought you'd be the first one to get married and now you're marrying some random guy you met while helping Leohorn.." She teased.

I smirked and gave a laugh saying,

"True, we always thought it would be Phy who got married first."

We both grinned over at her and she stepped forward saying,

"Yes, yes tease away. But seriously I am happy for you, Layla. If I didn't appear to be at first it's just because I was being protective of you. I didn't want to see you get hurt."

I smiled warmly at her and said,

"I know Phy and thank you for that."

She hugged me too and when she pulled away my friends came forward.

Darhana said,

"Ooh I'm so jealous. I want a big fancy wedding like this."

I smiled at her and said,

"Really? You can have it. Then Izzdarrak and I will just run away somewhere."

Mother frowned at me and I said,

"Kidding, just kidding."

"I wish I could think of something to say." Wandathana said "But it seems I'm all out of platitudes. So just be happy and take care of each other."

I laughed and said,

"I will and thank you."

Maronna came forward and gave me a hug saying,

"Congratulations, my friend. I wish you both a long and happy life. I also wish to thank you for being one of the best friends I've ever had."

I smiled and said to her,

"Of course and thank you for being a friend to me and my family. We don't get many of those."

"Of course."

Father than came in and asked,

"You ready?"

I nodded just starting to feel the slightest bit nervous and he took me by the arm and led me from the room.

"May your days be long and your days be blessed with happiness." The high priestess said as she concluded the ceremony.

Everyone applauded and I smiled at Izzdarrak. He smiled back well more of a smirk really and said,

"Well, what do you want to do now, my lady wife?"

"How about I show you later?" I said smirking back.

He laughed and pulled me close saying,

"I love you."

"And I you, my love, and I you."


End file.
